


An Odd Arrival

by QueenAkadeannaHawk



Category: Dragonriders Of Pern – Anne McCaffrey, GI Joe (cartoon), Star Trek: Voyager, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, alternative universe AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 51,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAkadeannaHawk/pseuds/QueenAkadeannaHawk
Summary: A 35 year old woman from Michigan on Earth wakes up from her nap and finds herself on Pern and she meets the Father of 2 of her characters and impresses a Dragon, this story follows her from arrival





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own Weyrwoman Tavana; Weyrleader J'meson; Silver Queen Savanath; Bronze King Bavanath; Weyrwoman Taven; Weyrleader J'don; Nova King Arderth; Nova King Orouth; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Dragonrider/Jr. Weyrleader M'thew; Bronze King Garenth; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Jr. Weyrwoman/Wingleader/Journeywoman Harper Kim; Dream Queen Aleth; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Dragonrider/Jr. Weyrleader/Wingthird Ryan; Nightmare King Belarth; Weyrbrat/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Jr. Weyrwoman/Wingsecond Kathryn Hawk-Bond; Silver Queen Silvith; Weyrbrat/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Jr. Weyrleader/Wingsecond Wesley; Gold Queen Rinth; Queen Akadeanna Hawk (Character); Queen Akadeanna Hawk (Fanfiction Writer); Hawk (Name Kim's Characters Call Her); Master Vinter Marvin; Journeywoman Baker Amanda; Journeyman Beast Crafter Marcus; Journeywoman Weaver Jessica; Journeywoman Beast Crafter/Weyr Beast Crafter Rebecca; Master Crafter Jeweler & Gemstone Expert/Fairy King Nebiwon; Master Crafter Jeweler/Fairy King Naverian; Kathy; Carl; Heather; Eric; Journeywoman Healer/Master Healer/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Jr. Weyrwoman/Wingrider Tillie Hawk; Weyrbrat/Jr. Weyrling/Dragonrider Jason; Master Harper Jackson; Journeywoman Class Crafter Samantha; Journeywoman Tea Maker Crafter Sarah; Master Healer Daren; Master Dolphineer Gabriel; Dolphin Dallen; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Jr. Weyrwoman/Wingrider Helen; Gold Queen Noissoth; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Jr. Weyrwoman/Wingrider Katie; Silver Queen Denoth; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Jr. Weyrleader/Wingrider Andy; Ebony King Banlyeoth; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Jr. Weyrleader/Wingrider Randy; Bronze King Aeceth; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Wingrider Bill; Blue Routh; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Wingrider Mike; Brown Nalarth; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Wingrider Frank; Bronze King Odyth; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Jr. Weyrwoman/Wingrider Sky; Silver Queen Aessath; Candidate/Jr. Weyrling/Sr. Weyrling/Wingrider Mary; White Tasyth; Thrust Prime; Stardancer Prime; Stargazer Prime; all of the Moon Wind Autobot Team
> 
> I don't own: Weyrwoman Lessa; Gold Queen Ramoth; Weyrleader F'lar; Bronze King Mnemneth; Lord Holder/White Dragonrider Jaxom; White Dragon Ruth; Optimus Prime; all of the Ark Autobots
> 
> I don't own: Blindman's Bagging (it belongs to Islinne Weyr at here: http://www.geocities.ws/arwen_everstar/LingGuide.htm); I don't own Holes In The Floor Of Heaven it belongs to Steve Warner; I don't own I Wonder it belongs to Kellie Pickler; and I don't own Blue Moon it belongs to Frank Sinatra, Billie Holiday, The Marcels

Kim walked along a beach she had never seen before; things were weird as the sands felt different than the beaches of Michigan and Florida that she had walked along. These were beautiful and warm, though the water was cool against her bare feet as she took off the boots and socks she had been wearing when she woke up on the beach and shoved the shocks in the boots.

The young woman was confused as to where she was as the last thing she remembered doing was lying down on the floor in her Great Room to take a nap because she was very tired and she had the day off and when she had woke up she was on this weird beach, she was also wearing a pair of her favorite black Gloria Vanderbilt, one of her new Cheetah tops she had gotten for work; and on feet were her nice Jellypop Easley boots.

Finally after awhile the young woman sat down and stares at the sky, it sure was weird as it was nothing like anything she was familiar with as it wasn’t Michigan’s sky or Minnesota’s sky Florida’s sky or even Nevada’s sky; that was for sure. But then she spotted something and she thinks _No way a Dragon!_ Standing up to watch she says, “Rise and glory Bronze and Gold, dive entwine enhance the Hold; count 3 months and more and 5 heated weeks. A day of glory in a month who seeks. A strand of Silver in the sky. . . with heat all quickens and all time flies.”

After she said that familiar phrase the Dragon swoops down close to where she was and to her surprise it was a Bronze and he looked like one from the Dragonriders Of Pern Stories; _Wait no!_ She thought to herself as he neared where she was standing the Bronze was familiar! She smiles and she thinks _That’s no ordinary Bronze that’s Bavanath! Dragon of J’meson Father of Kathryn and Wesley!_

The Bronze lands near her and the man who was a little taller than her sat astride the Bronze Dragon and she chuckles and she thinks _Yup that’s J’meson all right._ Seeing that the man sitting astride the Bronze looked like Wesley so much, bravely the young woman stepped towards the Bronze Dragon who lowers his head to look at her and J’meson leaps down from Bavanath’s neck and he asks, “What are you doing out here all alone Miss?”

Kim reaches up and rubs Bavanth’s eyeridges remembering all-too-well that the Pern Dragons loved that and she says, “I’m not exactly sure where I am or how I got here.” J’meson smiles and says, “Well you are on Pern Miss. I am Bronze Rider J’meson and that’s my Dragon Bavanth.” Kim turns her attention from the handsome Bronze Dragon to the man and glancing at his Shoulder-Knots she snorts and says, “That’s no way for a Weyrleader to introduce himself; I know you are Weyrleader J’meson Rider of Bronze Garanth, Weyrmate of Weyrwoman Tavana and Bavanath is mate of the Silver Queen Savanath of Star Sun Weyr. I know that you are also Father of fraternal twins Kathryn Hawk-Bond and Wesley Hawk.”

J’meson was startled that the young woman knew who he was and that he hadn’t properly introduced himself and he says, “Well I guess you know at least some of my world then Miss. Who are you?” Kim turns her attention back to the large Bronze Dragon and stroking his eyeridges some more she says, “My name is Kim Williams; among the Fanfiction Writer I am known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk; however among my characters like Kathryn and Wesley I am better known as Hawk.” J’meson nod at her name and he asks, “What do you know of Pern then Kim? Or do you prefer one of your other names?” Kim shrugs and sits down close to the Bronze before saying, “Only what Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey has written about this place. As to what I prefer for my name I prefer Kim, however I will answer to any of my other names.”

J’meson smiles happy hearing that she knew of Dragonlady McCaffrey and he asks, “Do you know Dragonlady McCaffrey personally?” Kim shakes her head no and says, “No I don’t know her personally, and I know of her stories but great author.” J’meson nods, but then he asks, “Then how do you know about me?” Kim chuckles and says, “Because I am what is called a Spirit Writer so I can hear the characters I write about, Kathryn and Wesley are among the ones I write about so I know about you through them.”

J’meson nods at her words as it did make sense, but he asks, “Would you like to go to Star Sun Weyr? We have a clutch on the Sands about to hatch and I think you would be a good Candidate.” Kim looks at J’meson then at Bavanath and she smiles before saying, “Yes I would love to. Does your Weyr have a maximum age restriction on impression? I never did find that out?” J’meson laughs and says, “No Kim we don’t have one, but you can’t be much older than 17 turns.”

Kim laughs lightly and she says, “No I’m 35 turns as of the 3rd month of this turn on the 25th day I turned 35 turns.” She was thankful for her memories of the stories so she knew that turns meant years and the third month was just like March where she came from. J’meson was startled at her words and says, “I’m sorry if I insulted you thinking you are so young, but you look it.”

Kim laughs lightly and says, “No you didn’t insult me J’meson as everyone thinks I’m younger than I am.” She then looks up at Bavanath and asks _Bavanath what do you think of me? Am I Dragon-Worthy?_ Bavanath looks at the woman in the way that he did when he was on search for Candidates and he snorts at her before saying _Yes young one, I can feel it you will attract a Dragonet, maybe even a Queen._

Kim smiles at Bavanath’s words and she says, “Bavanath says I will at tract a Dragonet maybe even a Queen.” J’meson was startled that this woman was able to speak to his Dragon and he asks, “Are you a HAD then?” Kim shakes her head no knowing exactly what he meant and she says, “Naw one of my characters is a HAA or a Hear All Animals, I just pulled her gifts to speak to him.”

J’meson chuckles and says, “Well that means that there will be 2 of you at Star Sun Weyr who can do that.” Kim blinks startled wondering if Akadeanna was there then; and she asks, “Do you mean that Akadeanna Hawk is at Star Sun Weyr?” J’meson nods and he says, “Yes she is.” Kim laughs and says, “It’s _her_ gift I used to speak to Bavanath.” She then quickly mounts Bavanath and fastens the Riding Straps around her following Wesley’s instructions; J’meson then mounts up behind Kim and checks her straps impressed she knew how to fasten them correctly then he fastens them around himself as well.

J’meson says, “Hang on tight.” Kim laughs taking ahold of the safety straps against Bavanath’s neck and she says, “Yes I know J’meson, first time Riding a Dragon, but I’m highly familiar with what to do.” She also stiffens her neck as the large Bronze Dragon launches powerfully into the air, but before J’meson could say anything Bavanath warns Kim before slipping _Between._ 3 seconds later they burst out of _Between_ above the Weyrbowl of Star Sun Weyr and J’meson says, “I’m sorry about that I was going to warn you, but Bavanath jumped _Between_ before I could.”

Kim laughs as Bavanath backwings into the Weyrbowl enjoying the flight and she says, “That’s quite all right J’meson, Bavanath warned me before we jumped.” J’meson laughs as his Dragon had warned their passenger before he could, but as he laughed the Dragons started humming including Bavanath and J’meson says, “Shard it! We don’t have time to get you situated the Hatching is happening **NOW!”**

Kim laughs as she knew what humming meant and she pats Bavanath’s neck and says, _Take us to the Hatching Sands then Bavanath._ The large Bronze launches back into the air and slips _Between_ and seconds later reappears over the Hatching Sands then lands near the Feeding Tables before saying _Remove your Riding Straps, slide down, and get yourself out there with the rest of the Candidates we will catch up with you after the Hatching or after you impress._ Kim nods and quickly removes her Riding Straps and slides down and once on the ground she runs out to join the rest of the Candidates on the Sands, she moves only slightly closer and bows to the Riders and their Dragons knowing about respecting them before joining the rest of the Candidates.

Bavanath launches back into the air and takes to one of the larger ledges before saying, _I told her what to do mine, that’s why she didn’t’ wait for you to tell her what to do, she obviously already knew about respecting the Dragons and their Riders before joining the Candidates._ J’meson chuckles and says _Thanks for doing that Bavanath. I hope she impresses, she seems so much like a strong Queen Candidate._ Bavanath says _I hope so too mine, I see her as a Queen Rider maybe even making her own Weyr one day._

 


	2. Clutch And Impression

Kim stares at the Dragon Eggs as they shook, rocked, and twitched almost as if the Dragonets were just as impatient as the Candidates were. She smiles recognizing Traven and her Gold near the clutch realizing that this was their clutch; but looking around she also spots Kathryn and Wesley in the stands, which told the young woman that J’meson and Tavana hadn’t tried to take _her twins_ to the Harper Hall yet, she made a mental note to have a word with J’meson and Tavana after the Hatching about not taking the twins.

She turns her attention back to the Eggs, but she was delighted at the sight of a Gold Egg among the large clutch, which meant it was a good strong clutch, but then her breath catches in her throat as there was a Swirling Egg, that meant a Dream Dragonet was in the clutch as it looked nothing like the other Eggs it looked more like a Dream Dragon’s Egg, not surprised she heard bets of other colors from the stands as to what the Swirling Egg held, not surprised not one person bet a Dream Dragonet in the Egg, she says to Bavanath _I can’t wait to see the beauty that’s coming from that Swirling Egg, she’s my favorite kind to write about._

Bavanath looks at Kim confused as the young woman seemed to know what was coming from the weird swirling Egg and he asks, _How do you know what’s coming from that Swirling Egg? I thought the Gold Egg was the only one predictable._ Kim gave a mental chuckle and she says _Because that looks like a Dream Dragon Egg, not like the others, that’s gonna produce a stunning Dream Dragonet._

Bavanath was startled so the legendary Dream was going to hatch, hoping that she would choose her Rider as 3 had hatched and only one had impressed the other two had gone _Between_ he says _I hope she impresses Kim, we’ve had 3 Dreams Hatch in Pern’s history, and only one impressed she’s a Dream Gold, but the other two went Between._ Kim was startled so there were 3 that hatched, but only 1 impressed and she says _If I have to make sure she doesn’t go Between I will do a force impress, they are too stunning to not live, if she is mine she will stay her true colors as I love all the Dragon colors._

Bavanath croons Kim was a compassionate woman, he didn’t care she said she would force impress just to make sure the Dream didn’t die as they were indeed stunning, glad hearing that the Dream wouldn’t choose any particular color, but be a true Dream if she impressed Kim as the woman loved all colors.

Kim’s Brown eyes dart from one Egg to another wondering what color would hatch first, she knew what everyone hoped to hatch first which is what she hoped a Bronze, but if there was no Bronze Dragons in the clutch she wanted a Bronze Level Mutation to hatch first, but to her delight and everyone else’s a handsome Bronze hatched first, and everyone sighed as it was a good sign.

Kim watches as the Bronze impresses a boy near her who seemed about 15 turns maybe 16, but she didn’t hear him call out the name as the first impression seemed to be a trigger as many more Eggs spilled forth their contents; she noticed there were what were called in her Roleplays and Fanfictions ‘Canon Dragon Colors’ as well as ‘Mutation Dragon Colors.’ She watches as the last 3 Eggs hatched producing the stunning Dream, a Silver, and of course the Golden Queen who reminded the young woman of Wesley’s Gold Dragon Rinth.

She waits on the Sands not wanting any of the 3 Dragonets to have to Chase after her to impress, her though if she was right she doubted the Gold would pick her as she had a strong feeling that it was indeed Rinth and she had a feeling the Silver was Silvith Kathryn’s Silver hoping that it was them so she didn’t have to prevent J’meson and Tavana from taking _her twins_ to the Harper Hall. She watches as the stunning Golden Queen spreads her Wings to let them dry and then the Dream walks among the remaining Candidates left for her, her hide changing to show each Candidate’s dream Dragon to ride whether Bronze, Brown, Green, or even a Gold or a Mutation, then she sits down creeling as hers didn’t seem to be there.

Kim reacted fast she didn’t want the Dream to suicide she was too pretty so she runs to the Dream and she says, _Please precious beautiful Dream don’t leave us! Take me I love your kind and you won’t have to be a Gold Dream; or any other Color Dream, you’ll be a true Dream for me!_ The little Dream looks up as a female Candidate ran to her, one she hadn’t even noticed on the Sands, maybe it was because she wasn’t wearing the robes and she met the woman’s Brown eyes hoping the third time was the charm as the Human’s called it as her Rider hadn’t been there the two time’s she hatched, she was desperate and the woman seemed desperate to keep her there, deciding if it wasn’t her Rider to take the woman anyways, but then as their eyes met she creeled in joy it was hers!

Aleth says _You aren’t forcing me to choose you Kim-mine; I am yours I didn’t see you I guess because of your normal clothing, tell those who know about the Dream who suicided twice that she was me, I am Aleth and I’ve been looking forever for you; I know I’d be a True Dream choosing you. Please feed me!_

Kim held still as the Dream lifted her swirling eyes upto meet her Brown ones, she felt hope in the little Dream wondering if she had been one of the 2 who suicided or maybe the Dragonet was the one who suicided twice; she could feel the poor thing’s desperation to find her Lifemate, she hoped if she wasn’t who the Dream wanted that she would at least choose her or someone.

She gasps as the Dream creeled in joy, but her eyes lit up realizing the poor little one had been looking so long for her and she drops to her knees not hearing as the Gold impressed Wesley or the Silver impressed Kathryn and she says _I’m glad I’m not forcing you to choose me Aleth; I’m glad you are mine; I’m sorry I had no time to change into Candidate Robes the humming started as soon as Bavanath brought me here. I promise I will precious one, I was wondering maybe if you were at least one of the two who had suicided or even if you were both as I felt your desperation; I’m sorry precious one maybe your desperation to find me is why I was brought to Pern today to impress you; yes you will I love all colors,_ she pauses and strokes the stunning swirling hide of her Dream and says _And you are all stunning in your true form to me. Of course I will._

She stands up and she calls, “Her name is Aleth!” The Dragons all over started humming in approval as the second Dream Dragon finally lives instead of suiciding as her Rider wasn’t there and Kim leads Aleth to the Feeding Tables and she grabs a bowl of meat and she spots Kathryn and Wesley with the Gold and Silver and pointedly ignoring the Weyrlingmasters instructions she walks over and joins _her twins_ who were feeding their Dragonets and starts feeding Aleth and she smiles and says, “Rinth and Silvith are beautiful you two.”

Kathryn looks up at the woman’s words and Wesley says, “I remember you, I saw our Father drop you off on the Sands not long before the Hatching started.” Kim chuckles and says, “Yes that was me that he dropped off with Bavanath.” She was very pleased that _her twins_ impressed so she wouldn’t have to stop Tavana and J’meson from taking them to the Harper Hall, since their Dragonets would keep them bound to the Weyr until the pair could fly, promising herself once she could she would escort them to the Harper Hall herself.

Wesley asks, “What’s your name?” Kim smiles at Wesley and says, “My name is Kim, but you and Kathryn might know me better as Hawk.” Kathryn looks at the woman this time, startled that Kim said that they might know her better as Hawk and it was true her voice was Hawk’s voice and she says, “Yes I know that voice you are indeed Hawk!” Kim laughs as Kathryn of course recognized her voice as Hawk and she says, “Yeah I know it’s what my characters call me, I’m also known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk among my fellow Fanfiction Writers.” Kathryn laughs and says, “I’m glad to finally meet you.”

Wesley says, “I’m finally glad to meet you too!” Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad to finally meet you two, Aleth says that she thinks I was brought here because of her desperation to find me and impress upon me as she’s the Dream who suicided twice. I’m from Earth as you probably already know.” Kathryn smiles and says, “Just like your writings I got a Silver and Wesley’s the first Male Gold Rider.” Kim chuckles and says, “Yes just like my writings.”

She stops and looks at Rinth and she says, “When I saw that stunningly beautiful Gold hatch she reminded me of Rinth and I knew if it was her she wouldn’t be impressing a female Candidate that she would impress Wesley if you two were sitting in the stands which you two were. Now when I saw Aleth’s Egg I knew she’d be a Dream as I recognized the marking of a Dream Dragon’s Egg.”


	3. Wesley The Cat Is Alive

Once Aleth, Rinth, and Silvith were satisfied Kim walks with Kathryn and Wesley talking to them as they headed for the Jr. Weyrling Barracks, Wesley turns and heads for the boys area while Kim and Kathryn head for the girls area and settle their Dragonets onto the stone couches. However when Kim turns to look at her bed, she stares in shock as there were 2 cats laying there next to each other one pure White and the second was Black and White a Tuxedo Cat!

But as Kim looks closer at the White one of the pair her eyes go wide and she gasps, “Wesley!” It was her White Cat, her Son, her baby! However how was it possible?! She had let him go onto the Rainbow Bridge 2 years ago; but no her White Cat, her Son, her baby was laying there purring up a storm right next to Daisy as she realized who the Tuxedo Cat was next to him. Kathryn walks over to Kim hearing her call out her Brother’s name and she asks, “Kim why did you call my Brother’s name? You know he’s over in the boy’s area.”

Kim looks at Kathryn then points at the White Cat on her bed and she says, “No that’s also the name of this White Cat,” she pauses and looks at the Tuxedo Cat and she says, “And that precious Black and White cat is Daisy. I don’t know how either of them got here, we sent Wesley onto the Great Beyond what those of us from Earth call Heaven 2 turns ago and we sent Daisy also 2 turns ago.” Kathryn shrugs and says, “I found the two of them about 2 turns ago wandering the beach together where Father was going to spend some time today with  Bavanath, I’ve been caring for them since I found them.”

Kim was startled by Kathryn’s words and she sits down and starts stroking Wesley’s beautiful White Satin Fur with one hand and Daisy’s beautiful Black and White Satin Fur with her other hand and she says, “That must be where J’meson found me today; Wesley here also responds to Thomas, I think we should use that as his name because of the confusion that 2 Wesley’s would cause,” she pauses and looks into Wesley’s stunning grey-green eyes and asks, “Is that ok with you baby?” Wesley the cat looks up at his Mommy who sat there stroking his fur and Daisy’s fur too and he gives a purring meow at her and he says _Yes Mommy that’s fine with me._

Kim chuckles as she heard him realizing she picked up Akadeanna’s Hear All Animal’s abilities and she says, “He says he’s fine with it, I guess I picked up Akadeanna’s Hear All Animals abilities as I heard him.” Kathryn chuckles and says, “I’m glad he is, he’s come to Snowball and Daisy came to Princess as that’s what I’ve been calling them since I didn’t know their true names. I’m glad he’s fine with going by Thomas though.” Not knowing if Kathryn had her Brown Flitt Chocolate yet she asks, “Do you have any pets yourself Kathryn?” Kathryn nods and a Chocolate Brown Flitt appears and Kathryn says, “Just this guy, as you probably remember his name is Chocolate.” Kim chuckles seeing the familiar Chocolate Brown Colored Flitt and she says, “Yes just like my stories.”

Kathryn walks over to her bed and pulls out a fur-lined bag and picks up something from it and returns to Kim and places it into Kim’s hands what she was holding and she says, “I found this earlier today you can have it.” Kim was confused at Kathryn’s words, but she looks down at what Kathryn had placed into her hands and she gasps it was a Gold Flitt Egg and she says, “A Gold Flitt Egg!” Kathryn nods and says, “Yeah, I was actually going to ask an Adult Dragonrider to try and find you through my memories and images I have of you so you could have her.”

Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Kathryn I bet she’s going to be a true looker once she’s full-grown at least as stunning as Rinth is as an adult from my writings.” She then picks up a small bed fur and wraps the Gold Flitt Egg in it and settles it next to Thomas. Kathryn asks, “Were you going to stop mine and Wesley’s parents from taking us to the Harper Hall had we not impressed after what you wrote?”

Kim nods and says, “Yes I was going to and that’s what I was thinking when I saw you two in the stands, I’m glad I won’t have to as your Dragonets will bind you to the Weyr until they are able to fly; one day I promise I will escort you two to the Harper Hall myself.” Kathryn smiles and says, “I was wondering what you were thinking when you looked at us. Come on the Hatching Feast should be starting and I bet you’re starving.”

Kim nods and stands back up and goes to follow after Kathryn, but she stops and she looks at Thomas and says _Thomas alert me if that Gold Egg starts rocking while I’m gone please baby._ Thomas purrs at his Mommy’s request and he says, _Of course Mommy._ Kim strokes Wesley’s fur then Daisy’s before leaving the room with Kathryn and they catch up with Wesley as they head for the Dining Hall. The 3 of them settle down at the Jr. Weyrling Table.

Kim smiles looking at the food on the table seeing familiar things from the Books, from her stories, from her own sites, from other Fanfiction Writer’s stories, and of course from other Dragonriders Of Pern Roleplay Sites; but then she watches as a woman in a stunning floor-length Golden  Ball-Gown Dress walks into the Dining Hall followed by 7 men which one was walking arm-in-arm with her; Kim couldn’t help, but stare as it was Akadeanna and she was even more stunningly beautiful than she could’ve imagined; she knew that the men with her were Stinger or Jaylon as he was called in his Human form; Yellow Jacket or Kelton as he was called in his Human form; Skybomb or Denzel as he was called in his Human form; Starlight or Quentin as he was called in his Human form; Skywarp or Servat as he was called in his Human form; Thundercracker or Travant as he was called in his Human form; and of course the man who was walking arm-in-arm with her was Skyfire or Skylar as he was called in his Human form her husband.

Kathryn smiles seeing Kim staring at Akadeanna, her husband, and her escorts and she asks, “Do you know who they are Kim?” Kim laughs lightly and says, “Of course how could I _not_ recognize my favorite character Akadeanna; Heavens she’s even more stunningly beautiful than I ever thought she was. The man walking arm-in-arm with her is her husband Skylar; the other 6 who are her escort are Servat, Travant, Jaylon, Kelton, Denzel, and Quentin.”

Kathryn chuckles as Kim knew exactly who the 7 were and she says, “Well that’s good that you do know who they are, I’ll take you to meet them after the Hatching Feast as I know you want to meet them.” Kim nods thankful and she watches the young Former Egyptian Queen and her escorts sit down at the Weyrleader's Table near J’meson and Tavana and Kim asks, “Am I right assuming that’s the Weyrleader Table where Akadeanna, her husband, and her escorts just sat down at?” Kathryn nods and answers not even looking, “Yeah that’s where the 7 of them always sit.”

Kim chuckles and says, “That figures as high ranked as Akadeanna once was they are probably highly respected by your parents.” The Hatching Feast went well and once it was all over she follows Kathryn over to where Akadeanna, her husband, and her escorts were, and Kathryn says, “Akadeanna I have someone who wishes to meet you, your husband, and your escorts.” Kathryn bows in respect after saying that.

The Egyptian woman turns around hearing Kathryn’s voice, but she notices the woman standing near Kathryn and she knew immediately that the woman was the one who wanted to meet her, her husband, and her escorts and she knew immediately who the woman was and she says, “Hello Hawk.”

Kim blushes deeply hearing the beautiful musical tone of Akadeanna’s voice and she bows deeply to the Former Egyptian Queen and she says, “It’s an honor to finally meet you Akadeanna, you are even more stunningly beautiful that I could’ve ever imagined you to be.” Akadeanna waves off Kim’s bow to her and says, “It is more of an honor for me to meet you especially since you write so much about you as I know you are the Fanfiction Writer who uses my name. What should I call you, Hawk or Kim?”

Kim smiles softly and says, “I do prefer Kim, but I answer to any of my names and you can call me anything you want to.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Then I shall call you Kim, forgive me though if I slip up and call you Hawk. You’re the one who impressed that stunning Dream Dragon from the Sands before Silvith and Rinth impressed from the stands aren’t you? I saw you impress Aleth.” Kim smiles and says, “Yes that was me who impressed her.” Akadeanna smiles and says, “Well I’m glad to know that. What you’ve written is all true.”

Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad it is all true.” She walks to King Stinger and using Akadeanna’s abilities to speak Vosian Royalty she bows deeply to King Stinger and she says, “I am honored to meet 4 of the last 6 living Kings Of Vos, I give my loyalty to the Kings, Queen, and the Princes.” Jaylon wasn’t surprised that Kim knew who he was and in Vosian Royalty he says, “We are honored to meet you as well Kim; I knew if we got to meet you or if you did approach me or any of my Quaterne that you would give your loyalty to us because of your writings; we give us as protectors to you and Aleth as well.”

Kim smiles at Stinger’s words and she says, “Of course I would Stinger; you know from my writings I hate Scrapswing and Gravebreaker as you 4 do; it is true though what my writings say about Akadeanna how Starlight was right about The Seeker Of Legend The Pink Crystal Seeker being born child of a Feline Goddess and a Sun God and yes Akadeanna is her,” she pauses and yawns before saying, “I would love to talk to you 4 forever, but I need to join Aleth in sleep as I am tired.” Jaylon hugs Kim and then the other 3 Kings did and Akadeanna then Skylar do as well and Jaylon says, “Then go get some sleep you can talk to us whenever you want to.”

Kim hugs the Kings back then Akadeanna then Skylar before following Kathryn back to the female area of the Jr. Weyrling Barracks again and to their beds which were across from each other. Kim goes to her bed and changes into some sleeping clothes noticing her Egg had been moved for her to sleep, before she lays down; Thomas comes and takes his usual place next to his Mommy’s head and Daisy takes the other side; Kim smiles stroking Wesley’s fur and says, “Missed you baby.” Thomas purrs and says _Missed you too Mommy, just so you know I wasn’t mad you left the room when I was put to sleep._   With those words the 3 of them drift off to sleep with Daisy and Thomas purring lightly.


	4. Flitt Hatching And Weyrling Lessons

It seemed like only 2 hours after Kim fell asleep when she heard Thomas saying persistently, _Mommy wake up!_ Kim groans and says, _It’s too early Thomas._ The White Cat Paws at his Mommy’s face and says, _I know Mommy, but your Gold Flitt Egg is Hatching! You asked me to tell you if it was rocking! It’s rocking hard!_   Those words jolted Kim right out of her sleep her Queen Flitt Egg was Hatching!

She looks at the Gold Flitt Egg which Daisy was purring at and Thomas joins Daisy also purring at the Egg welcoming their newest family member; but Kim frowns looking around the room as she didn’t have a clue where she’d find meat for her Flitt, but then she saw that Kathryn was awake and feeding Silvith and she quickly gets up and goes to Kathryn and says in a hushed and hurried tone, “I need meat! Thomas says my Gold’s Hatching!” Kathryn looks up at the woman and she quickly goes over to another spot and picks up something and quickly returns with a small bowl of meat and she says in a hushed tone says, “Here this is for the Flitts here; come let’s see her hatch.”

Kim accepts the bowl of meat and says, “Thanks Kathryn.” The two then quickly, but quietly head back to Kim’s bed while Silvith settles back to sleep. Kim sits down near her cats and her Hatching Golden Flitt Egg; while Kathryn sits further away from the Egg not wanting the Gold to choose her.

The Egg was rocking, twitching, and shaking hard reminding Kim of the Dragon Eggs; and soon the Egg seemed to disintegrate around the stunning Antique Gold Flitt who promptly starts creeling for food; Kim quickly grabs handfuls of meat from the bowl and offers it to the Gold who promptly ate the good, but she eats it delicately like a Queen Flitt should.

Kathryn says, “Don’t try and go back to sleep Kim as it’s almost dawn and Aleth will be waking up soon to be fed as will the other Dragonets except for Silvith as she just ate so she won’t want to eat again.” Kim groans at Kathryn’s words realizing from her words that she had slept longer than she thought and she says, “Thanks Kathryn, I’m going to need to borrow Chocolate as well I need to send a message to my boss.” Kathryn stands up and goes back to the same shelf where she got the bowl and grabs a bucket of meat this time and she returns to Kim and hands the bucket to her and says, “This bucket of meat is for Aleth when she wakes up.” Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Kathryn, I’ve decided that I’m going to name my Gold Starchaser.”

Kathryn smiles and says, “I like that name it is fitting.” Soon Starchaser was full and she curls up between Thomas and Daisy and falls fast asleep with a full belly to the two cats purring. Kim smiles and says, “Starchaser and Thomas will get along fine it looks like to me; though knowing Daisy as well as I do she will chase playfully after Starchaser.” Kathryn chuckles and says, “Yes it does look like they will; yeah I bet Daisy will as she chases Chocolate, but of course playfully as she’s never hurt Chocolate.”  After she said that the lights come on and the Dragonets were starting to creel for food except for Silvith who already ate; Kim stands up taking the bucket with her and she settles on the stone couch and starts feeding Aleth.

Kathryn smiles watching the young woman feeding her Dream Dragonet and glances at her Silver who had woken up too. J’vron says, “Once your Dragonets are fed we shall take them down to the lake where you will learn to bath and oil them as you need to know how to do that.” They quickly also changed into regular clothing after feeding their Dragonets.

Soon all the Dragonets were fed and the Weyrling's lead their Dragonets down to the lake, where there were older Dragonriders there to help teach the Weyrling's how to bathe and oil their Dragonets. However Kim picks up some sweetsand and a few rags and heads for the water with her Dream and starts washing Aleth, pointedly ignoring J’vron and his assistants as she knew what she was doing from her Wesley.

Once she was done withwashing Aleth Kim guides her Dream out of the water and sets the container of sweetsand back down and picks up a container of oil and more rags and starts working on oiling Aleth; however J’vron who had noticed Kim pointedly ignoring him and his assistants walks over to her and asks, “Why did you ignore my words or my assistants words Miss?” Kim looks up at J’vron not stopping oiling her Dream and she says, “Because I already know what I’m doing, sure I’m an Earth-Brat so to speak, but yeah I know all about what I’m doing.”

J’vron was startled at the woman’s words and says, “Oh so you’re the woman that J’meson found yesterday the last Candidate dropped on the Sands just before the Hatching?” Kim nods and says, “Yeah that’s me and that pure White Cat and the Black and White Cat that Kathryn found 2 turns ago belong to me.” J’vron was shocked at her words and says, “Well at least you probably know more than the young whelps I will be training this clutch. If you want I’d be happy to let you help me teach them.”

Kim smiles and says, “I’d like that helping you teach them. Now I know that traditionally Gold Dragons like Rinth can’t chew Firestone as it makes them sick and sterile, however Rinth has a weird mutation she can chew Firestone and clutch without the Firestone making her sick nor making her sterile, it’s the same mutation that created the Mutation Dragon Colors; she can do that just like Aleth and Silvith can.” J’vron was startled at her words and asks, “Are you sure about that?” Kim nods and says, “As sure as I am that two of the most famous Gold Dragons of Pernese History are Ramoth and Faranth. I’ve written about that too many times in my stories back on Earth and Akadeanna has confirmed everything I’ve written is true. Rinth should know that she can chew and clutch.” J’vron nods at her words and says, “Then we will have to talk to her about that later on. Why don’t you go get yourself some breakfast? Then meet me at the east-end of the Weyrbowl in 2 candlemarks, I think Earth terms that is 2 hours.”

Kim nods at his words watching her Dream fall fast asleep where she had been oiled and Kim heads for the Dining Caverns to get some breakfast knowing that she had 2 hours before she had to get to the Weyrbowl, she bet the next lesson would be preparing meat for Aleth. After eating she speaks to some of the Lower Caverns workers about some food for her cats as she didn’t have any with her, and she was assured that they would be fed and there would be food for them at her bed.

Once that was done Kim heads for the east-end of the Weyrbowl where sure enough there were Herdbeasts as they were called on Pern hanging from tripods and she walks over to J’vron and the Weyrlingmaster says, “You’re the first one to arrive Kim.” Kim shrugs and says, “I don’t eat much; I just had to make sure my 2 cats got fed then I came here,” she pauses and blushes slightly before saying, “I don’t have a belt-knife as I’m from Earth.”

J’vron nods and says, “Of course I figured you don’t,” he pauses and shows her the knife that was in his hands and he says, “You can have this one. Should I show you how to cut meat off the beast or do you know how to do that already?” Kim smiles as the belt-knife was beautiful, but she shakes her head no and says, “No I think I’ve got it, feel free to correct me if I’m doing it wrong. Do you know what we call these creatures on Earth?”

J’vron nods and hands Kim the knife and Kim turns and starts cutting off hunks of meat, but J’vron says, “No I don’t know what you call them on Earth, only Herdbeasts as we call them here on Pern. I’d love to know though what you call them on Earth.” Kim smiles and says, “We call them cows.”

J’vron was impressed at her words and her skills at cutting the hunks and says, “That’s interesting that’s what you call them on Earth. When you have your bucket filled grab and empty one and I’ll show you where you can prepare it for Aleth. Would you teach me Earth terms for our Pernese Terms?”

Kim nods and watches as another Weyrling who was a male joined them and she smiles recognizing him as the one who impressed the Bronze who hatched first and she says, “Thank you J’vron, sure I’d be honored to teach you Earth Terms for your Pernese Terms.” She then looks at the young man and she says, “I remember you, you were the first to impress at the Hatching yesterday. I’m Kim of Dream Queen Aleth.” The boy turns hearing the female’s voice addressing him and he says, “Yeah you were standing near me on the Sands and you impressed the first Dream to impress in 3 clutches; I’m A’drew of Bronze Garenth.” Kim smiles and says, “Yeah that’s me; a pleasure A'drew let me guess before you impressed Garenth your name was Andrew?”

A'drew smiles as he was right on the woman and he says, “Yeah that was my name before impressing, it was Garenth’s idea for the shortened version; I was shocked though that I impressed as it was my first time standing as a Candidate.” Kim laughs finishing her last peace and says dropping the piece into the second bucket filling 1½ buckets full, “That was my first too; make sure you cut at least 1½ buckets full A'drew as there won’t be as much when you cut it up.” A'drew cuts up more as he finished his first bucket and J’vron comes over and he hands a sheath to the woman and says, “Here Kim this is the sheath to your belt-knife.” Kim accepts the sheath and places it on her belt and A'drew says, “Come on Kim I will take you to the Feeding Room and show you what to do I have 1½ buckets now.” Kim nods and they sheath their blades at the same time.

Kim smiles and says, “Sure A'drew.” J’vron says, “I’m fine with him showing you where to go and what to do Kim.” Kim nods and follows A'drew into the Feeding Rooms and they pick a spot together and he shows her how to cut up the meat properly and Kim watches him closely and mimics what he does eyeing each piece to make sure it wasn’t too large.

A'drew chuckles and says, “You’re a quick learner Kim.” Kim chuckles too and says, “Always have been a quick learner A'drew.” The two chat while they cut up the meat, both were pleased when they were done their buckets were full with a slightly rounded top and she grabs a cloth from the string that hung over the table and wipes her knife off before sheathing it again and A'drew asks, “Are you done?” Kim nods and says, “Yeah I’m done a full bucket with a slightly rounded top.” A'drew cleans his knife too and sheathing it he says, “Yeah I’ve got the same amount as well thanks for the suggestion.”

The two talked to J’vron who dismiss them for the day after that and the two guide their Dragonets back to the barracks, Kim checks on her two cats and her new Gold Flitt quickly grabbing a piece of paper and writes the note to Mike and she calls Chocolate and gives him the note and the image of Mike and says, _Give this to him._  The Brown chirps and takes the note before going _Between._ She then leaves the barracks and A'drew catches up with her and asks, “Do you want to talk? I would like to get to know you better.”

Kim smiles looking at the young Bronze Rider she says, “Sure A'drew sorry I had to send a message to my boss back on Earth on my absence and what happened.” A'drew nods and leads Kim to the Kitchens and the two sit down, but one woman approaches the pair and says, “Kim I fed your 2 beautiful felines and your Gold Flitt was creeling for food so I fed her too for you.” Kim looks at the woman who spoke to her and she says, “Thank you.”

The woman nods and then leaves the two alone. A'drew asks, “Did you have anyone special back on Earth?” Kim looks down at the Flower Shaped Diamond Ring still sitting on her left ring finger and she nods and says, “Yeah I did, we were engaged to be married, here on Pern you call it betrothed.” A'drew was startled at her words, but he says, “I guess he didn’t come as well.”

Kim shakes her head no and says, “No just I did. Aleth told me why I came here after 2 failed attempts for her and I to impress out of her desperation I was brought her to impress her, I had just laid down to take a nap at my home and woke up here.” A'drew sighs and says, “When our Dragons are able to fly and go _Between_ do you think you’ll go to Earth for your love?” Kim nods and says, “Yes I am definitely going to go home and get him and bring him here as soon as I can. I’ve been teaching him about Pern so he is at least somewhat familiar with it.”

A'drew asks, “What would you like to know about our world as Pern?” Kim goes over everything she knew from the books, the Fanfictions, and the Roleplay sites and she asks, “Do you know if Jaxom ever existed and if he did ever exist did he impress a White Dragon named Ruth?” A'drew nods at her words and says, “Yes they both did exist and yes Jaxom impressed Ruth; however I don’t know if they are still alive or not; no one will tell me. Can I ask about your world?” Kim smiles as it was true and she nods and says, “I’m glad they exist, I hope they are still alive as I would love to meet them; I promise as soon as I know if they are alive or not I will tell you. Sure you can ask anything you want to about my world.”

A'drew was glad she would answer questions about her world as well and glad that she would tell him as soon as she knew if Jaxom and Ruth were still alive or if they were dead. He asks, “I’m glad you will tell me as soon as you know if Jaxom and Ruth are still alive or if they went _Between_ forever. My first question is do you have food synthesizers where you lived?” Kim shakes her head no at the question about the food synthesizers taking a sip of the Red Fruit Juice that a drudge had given each of them and she says, “No we don’t have food synthesizers, we have grocery stores were we get our food and we cook ourselves. I’ve read though that there only food synthesizers at The Landing here.”

A'drew was startled at her words, but he nods he had heard it too about food synthesizers at The Landin g and he says, “Yeah I’ve heard that The Landing is the only place where there are food synthesizers.” Kim laughs and says, “Some say that this place is backwards and weird for not wanting modern conveniences, but I can see why.” A'drew chuckles and says, “I’ve never heard anyone say that; but I guess to some especially someone like you we could be backwards and weird for not wanting modern conveniences. What did you have in the way of modern conveniences?”

Kim sighs and says, “I had a computer of my own and I had access to a portable one; the one that was mine is called a Desktop Computer and the portable one is called a Laptop, I also had 2 tablets one for work and one for personal use; the laptop belongs to my fiancé. Where I lived we didn’t have to wash our dishes by hand we had a device called a dishwasher; we had televisions and such; though my fiancé doesn’t have a dishwasher he did them by hand.” A'drew was interested in what she was talking about and he says, “That’s cool! Did you have a foster system?”

Kim nods at his question about a foster system she knew that answer as until she was 5 months old she was in the Earth Foster Care System; she says, “Yes we do have a foster system, but it’s not too much like the one here on Pern, I was given up to foster care when I was born and was in it until I was 5 months old and then I was adopted, I met my Birth-Mom in the Earth year 2007, that was 9 almost 10 turns ago which would be 10 years ago in Earth terms.”

 


	5. More Lessons

The day seemed to fly by quickly as Kim and A'drew talked getting to know each other and Kim answering A'drew's questions about Earth and getting her own questions answered about Pern; they fed their Dragonets together and Kim got the answer from Mike about the time of Aleth’s second feeding glad he understood why she was gone and told her he picked up the Kiosk, papers, and gift cards from her Adopted Mom; knowing he was glad that she promised to see him as soon as she could return to Earth with her Dragon; they departed ways when it was time for lights out.

The days after the first day seemed to fly by quickly going from just feeding, bathing, and oiling the Dragonets; then came time to learn about selecting and sizing Firestone, Kim was very adept at it even doing it blindfolded, which she called ‘Blindman’s Bagging’ after another Dragonriders Of Pern Site’s name for blindfolded bagging. They also learned the Weyrling Chains and the Dragon Toss which was tossing full bags of Firestone a full Dragonslength from one Weyrling to another.

Soon the day came when the tanner was there and the Weyrling's started learning how to make their Riding Straps and the gear that when along with it as well as their Fighting Straps and the gear that went along with it as well. Kim was glad that her Adopted Mother had taught her how to sew as it helped with making the straps and once she had hers perfect by J’vron’s standards she helps the ones who were having problems pointing out what they were doing wrong.

Finally the day came that Kim was most excited about and she knew her fellow Weyrling's were too as they watched their Dragonets take to the air for the first time for their first real fights without their Riders, Kim watches proudly as her Dream flies, anxious though to join Aleth in the air. Sure she had ridden on other Dragons at the Weyr since her first ride on Bavanath and she had ridden more on Bavanath; she was ready to ride on her own Dream. Then 2 months after Aleth and the others were flying and hunting on their own J’vron finally makes the announcements of the first flights with the Riders.

Kim was anxious as the day came standing with her fellow Weyrling's anxiously waiting to be called for her first flight with Aleth; the young dream was already in her full Riding Gear, and J’vron calls, “All right who wants to go first?” Though she wanted to go first she waits wondering if any of the others wanted to do theirs first, however when nobody stepped forward Kim steps forward boldly and she says, “Aleth and I are ready Weyrlingmaster.”

J’vron smiles as the Earth-Born woman was the first one to step forward and he says, “Then mount up!” Kim nods and mounts Aleth and fastens her Riding Straps quickly, then J’vron checks the straps before raising his fist into the air and makes a pumping motion as it was the signal to launch. Aleth hunches down and when she was given the signal she launches powerfully into the air rising quickly.

Kim smiles at the feeling of finally flying with her Dragon, it was more than any Fanfiction or story could ever describe it to bee; but all-too-soon they were landing as J’vron didn’t want anyone overdoing it for their first flight and Kim dismounts once Aleth was on the ground again and J’vron does the traditional forearm clasp and says, “Great job you two.” Kim smiles doing the forearm clasp back to him and says, “Thank you Weyrlingmaster.” Aleth looks at the Weyrlingmaster and says, _Yes thank you Weyrlingmaster._

That shocks J’vron that Aleth spoke directly to him, but nods and continue with the rest of the flying lessons with the Weyrling's. After everyone was flighted J’vron looks at Kim then Kathryn and Wesley and says, “After today you 3 are now assigned to Weyrwoman Tavana for the majority of the rest of your training. Everyone is now Sr. Weyrling's.” Kim says, “Yes Weyrlingmaster.” Kathryn and Wesley also answer the same thing.

Kim and Aleth both leave and Kim asks Aleth to inquire with Savanath as to where they should meet Tavana for their lessons with her; Savanath telling Aleth for them to take the next 3 days off to attend Kim’s first Gather and then  report to Tavana’s weyr at the 13th hour 4 days from them. Kim nods and they head for the Gather Grounds; flying as every Weyrling was given permission to fly just not to overstress their Dragonet.

 


	6. First Gather

Aleth settles into the field with the other Dragons and Dragonets and Kim dismounts from Aleth and after removing Aleth’s Riding Straps she heads into the Gather Grounds while Aleth starts talking to the other Dragons and Dragonets flirting with some of the males, Kim shakes her head laughing as Dragons sure were a social lot just like Brownriderco said in his To Ride White Fanfiction. Kim was in awe on how large the Gather Grounds were and there were Stalls of all sorts just like on some of the Dragonriders Of Pern Sites and even her own sites; and everything else.

As Kim walked among the Stalls something very delicious catches her nose; she follows after the smell and smiles finding herself in the Food Stall and she smiles widely seeing a woman bringing out a tray of small handheld pies and she thought to herself, _Those must be Bubbly Pies!_ The Journeywoman Baker sees another in her Stall and says, “Welcome Miss, is there anything I can help you with or that you are interested in?”

Kim looks at the pies on the tray and she asks, “Are those Bubbly Pies that you just brought out of the oven?” She stops then says realizing the Journeywoman might be confused why she asked that she says, “I’m sorry if you’ve never been asked that before, but I’m the one who was searched from Earth.” Amanda was shocked to say the least at the question, but then she understood hearing that this was the Dream Weyrling she saw that came from Earth and she says, “Why yes they are, fresh out of the oven.” Kim smiles and says, “I bet that’s the very delicious smell that drew me here.”

Amanda smiles and says, “Well if you can hang around here for a few minutes while this batch cools I can let you try one of them for free.” Kim was shocked at her offer, but she smiles and says, “Sure I’d be happy to hang around here while they cool; my name is Kim by the way Sr. Weyrling Rider of Dream Aleth.” Amanda smiles as she was right as to who the woman was and she says, “Oh yes so that was indeed you who I saw the Weyrleader drop off on the Hatching Sands just before the Hatching started.”

Kim nods and says, “Yeah that was me who he brought just before the Hatching.” Amanda smiles and says, “I’m glad to know that was you, I’m Journeywoman Baker Amanda, but please call me Amanda.” Kim smiles looking at the other goods offered around Amanda’s Stall and says, “A pleasure to meet you as well Amanda. By chance did you hear about the 2 felines that Kathryn found on the beach 2 turns plus 8 months ago?”

Amanda was checking on something else in the ovens when she heard Kim’s question and she smiles and says, “Oh  yes I heard about the 2, saw them both as well, very beautiful that White one he’s simply stunning!” Kim smiles as Amanda had seen them and she says, “Thank you; those 2 are actually mine; I was so surprised when I saw both of them though as the same day Kathryn found them we sent the Black and White one onto what you call the Great Beyond what those of us from Earth call Heaven.”

Amanda was shocked at her words that the 2 felines belonged to her and she says, “I don’t know how they could’ve ended up here. What’s the White one’s name is it Snowball, what about the female’s name is it Princess?” Kim sighs and says, “I don’t know how they could’ve ended up here either, but I’m glad I missed both of them. The White one his name is technically Wesley, however because there is another Wesley here we are calling him Thomas which he also answers to which is his middle name. The female her name is Daisy.”

Amanda was shocked at her words and says, “I bet you took Thomas then for less confusion.” Kim nods and says, “Yeah that’s why we took Thomas as his name, I picked up Akadeanna’s Hear All Animal’s abilities that’s how I was able to hear him tell me yes it’s fine.” Amanda picks up one of the pies using a napkin and hands it to Kim and says, “There they are cool enough to eat now.” Kim accepts the pie and nods her thanks and takes a bite of it and her eyes go wide, but being polite she finishes her mouthful before saying, “Oh wow they are delicious even more so than I could’ve ever imagined.”

Amanda smiles and says, “I’m glad you approve of it. You must like Red Fruit then.” Kim tries to remember the Earth equivalent of Red Fruit and then she chuckles remember that it was Apples and she says, “Oh yes I love Red Fruit, sorry it took me a minute to remember what we call Red Fruit back on Earth.” Amanda asks, “What do you call it? I’d be happy to use the Earth term for it for you.” Kim continues eating the pie she tried, but when she was ready to speak she was polite finishing her mouthful before saying, “We call them Apples; shard it when I go home to Earth to pick up my fiancé I really need to go home and grab my Dragonlovers Guide To Pern book, that would’ve been a major help at this minute.”

Amanda says, “Well you make sure when you go home that you do pick it up unless you can find a copy in our Book Stall here. Would you like some more Bubbly Pies?” Kim finally finishes the pie she was munching on and once her mouth was empty again she says, “Sure could I get 6 more?” She was glad she realized she had Marks with her when she arrive and was willing to pay Amanda. Amanda says, “Normally that would be 1 mark, but do you have any Marks? If not you can just have them for free.” Kim reaches into her pouch and produces a full mark disk and hands it to Amanda and says, “I found out that I do have Marks, they were with me when I arrived here and I’ve earned Marks as well helping teach illiterate Weyrling's the basics. So here is 1 mark.”  Amanda was surprised that Kim did have Marks, but it made sense the woman had also earned Marks helping illiterate Weyrling's and she accepts her payment and puts it away before packing up 6 handheld Apple Pies for her and hands the bag to her she says, “Here you go Kim, they are all from the batch fresh out of the oven that you tried from, they are all Apple. I was wondering can we communicate back and forth I would love to learn what Pern terms are on Earth; if you have a Flitt that would be great or go see Marcus at the Pet Stall he has plenty of Flitt Eggs.” Kim accepts the bag with her Bubbly Pies in it and says, “Thank you Amanda, I’m glad they are all from the same batch that I tried. Oh I would love to do that communicate back and forth on the Pern terms verses Earth terms. Yeah I have a Gold Flitt her name is Starchaser and she can help with that. I enjoyed talking with you.”

Amanda smiles and says, “You’re very welcome.  I enjoyed our talk as well. I’m glad you are willing to communicate back and forth with me so I can learn Pern Terms verses Earth terms. I’m glad you have a Flitt that can help with that.  Any idea what Stall you would like to go to next?” Kim thinks a minute about the next Stall she wanted to go to then it hit her and she asks, “Where would I find the Wine/Vinter Stall?” Amanda points to the Stall across the way from hers and says, “Just over there is the Wine/Vinter Stall; you need to speak to my husband Master Vinter Marvin about what you want and need. Is there anything particular you are thinking about getting?”

Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Amanda, yeah maybe some Benden White or some other nice White Wine; I want to get it as a gift for my fiancé named Ryan who drinks, I don’t drink though. However he can only have White Wine as he’s allergic to Red Wine and Blush Wine and any sort of wine that’s like Red Wine.” Amanda nods and says, “That’d be a nice wine as a gift or you might find something better. Can we still chat later?” Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad it is as the book says it is. Yeah we can chat later.”

Amanda nods and Kim leaves the Food Stall and heads across the path to the Wine/Vinter Stall that Amanda had indicated and she starts looking at the White Wine they had for sale. An older gentleman about the same age as Amanda approaches the young Dream Rider and asks, “Is there anything in particular the young Dream Rider is looking for today?” Kim looks up at the man who spoke to her and she asks, “Are you Master Vinter Marvin?” Marvin was shocked that the woman knew his name and he says, “Yes ma’am I am. How did you know my name I haven’t seen you before well except at the Dragon Hatching when you impressed your Dream.” Kim smiles and says, “You’re wife Journeywoman Baker Amanda told me your name. Oh so you were there at the Hatching so many were there I didn’t pay much attention. As to what I’m looking for I’m looking for a special gift of White Wine for the special man in my life.”

Marvin was impressed that his wife had told Kim his name, not surprised she didn’t know that he was there as there were indeed so many in attendance. He picks up his finest bottle of Benden White and shows it to Kim and says, “That makes sense that my wife told you my name; here this is my finest Benden White; it’s 2 Marks if you want it or I have something a little cheaper.” Kim accepts the bottle carefully and looks over the information it was one of the things she did remember from her Dragonlovers Guide To Pern Book and she says, “This will do great 2 Marks is fine; I’ve read that this is the finest wine.”

Marvin says, “Well then Miss Kim you heard right about it.” He accepts the bottle back and packages it up for her and he asks, “Any other White Wine or the like that catches your interest?” Kim looks over the others and points out a few others she knew Ryan would probably like all of the Benden White Variety before paying Marvin for the Wines. Marvin puts the payment away before handing her a bigger bag with the Wines she bought before saying, “Whoever the man whose getting those is very lucky.” Kim smiles and says,” “Thank you, yeah he’s very lucky; he’s never had any Pernese Wines as we are both Earth-Born.”

Marvin smiles and says, “Well I’m sure he will enjoy them, would you bring him by sometime if you bring him here to Pern? What did you get form my wife Amanda?” He points at the second package Kim was holding. Kim smiles and says, “Yes I promise I’ll bring him by sometime when I bring him here to Pern; 6 Red Fruit Bubbly Pies that’s what I got from your wife; Amanda let me try my first one for free and I love them; so I purchased 6 more. Amanda is so nice.” Marvin says, “Yes she is. Are you two going to be communicating back and forth? She is always interested in learning Earth terms; what do you call Red Fruit on Earth?” Kim smiles and says, “Yes we will be communicating back and forth; I have an antique Gold Flitt named Starchaser who will be helping us. We call Red Fruit on Earth Apples.”

Marvin smiles he was very glad that his wife found someone to communicate with who could teach her Earth terms wondering if she would help him know as well and he says, “I’m glad you will help her, can you write me too? I would love to learn Earth terms as well. Apples I love that term for our Red Fruit.  Is there any other particular Stall that you are thinking about going to next?”

Kim thinks over the things she needed to get and wanted to get and then her thoughts go immediately to her beautiful kitties in her weyr, and she says, “Oh yes where would I find the Pet Stall? I need to get supplies for 2 pet felines; Amanda told me that I need to speak to Marcus.” Marvin nods and leads Kim out of his Stall and points at the large one next to his and says, “That’s where you want to go next then, it’s the biggest Stall. They have felines, canines, runnerbeasts, and Flitt Eggs as well as supplies for them as well as supplies for Earth-Style pets as well as Earth-Style pets as well. I’m curious though do you know if Kathryn ever found the owner of the 2 beautiful Earth-Style cats who she found on the beach 2 turns plus 8 months ago?”

Kim smiles and says, “Thanks for the information on where the Stall is Marvin, yeah she did find who their owner is as they both belong to me the White one his name is technically Wesley, however because there is another Wesley here on Pern we are calling him by his middle name which is Thomas which he also answers to; the female Black and White cat her name is Daisy.”

Marvin smiles and says, “I’m glad to know who they belong to now, that white Cat Thomas of yours he is simply stunning, I’ve never seen such a handsome cat before. Marcus is my twin Brother you should talk to him, tell him as well what you have told me and Amanda. He will set you up with everything you need for Thomas and Daisy and anything else that you want and need.” Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Marvin I will talk to him about what I want and need.” She waves goodbye to him and then walks to the next Stall which was humongous and she could see right next to the stall was 3 corrals with runners and Earth style horses; she knew the 3 corrals were to separate the mares, stallions, and geldings.

Brown eyes look around for a man who looked like Marvin and she spots him and she walks over to him and she asks, “Um excuse me are you Marcus, twin brother of Master Vinter Marvin?” The man turns around at the woman’s voice he wasn’t familiar with and he says, “Why yes I am. How can I help you today? Are you looking for particular animals or particular supplies?”

Kim smiles as she was right this was Marcus and she says, “Yes I’m looking for both animals and I’m majorly looking for supplies for 2 full-grown Earth-sized felines.” Marcus smiles and guides her over to his supplies for Earth-sized cats and Pernese-sized felines and indicating the items he says, “This is everything I have in stock for Earth-sized and Pernese-sized felines. You are lucky that I do carry provisions for Earth Cats.”

Kim smiles and says, “Thank you Marcus; Marvin asked me to tell you about the 2 cats that Kathryn found 2 turns and 8 months ago, they are mine and who I am here to get the supplies for today. I’m curious though do you carry Blue Buffalo moist and dry cat food?” Marcus was shocked that the 2 Earth Cats that Kathryn had found belonged to the young Dream Rider in his stall and says, “I’m glad to finally know who they belong to. You are in luck I just got a new shipment of Blue Buffalo moist and dry cat food. Is that what they prefer to eat?” Kim sighs and says, “I prefer them to eat Blue Buffalo, but I’m not sure if they will eat the moist, do you have Friskies paté as well? I want to have their normal food on hand incase they don’t like the Blue Buffalo moist cat food.” Marcus smiles and says, “Yes I do have Friskies paté moist cat food as well, I will make sure you have both incase they don’t like the Blue Buffalo moist cat food; however do they like the dry cat food or is it going to be a test?”

Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad that you have Friskies paté moist cat food; I’m glad that you will make sure that I have both incase they don’t like the Blue Buffalo moist cat food; no the dry isn’t going to be a test as they ate that on Earth and they also ate Iams dry cat food; however I am going to stick with the Blue Buffalo dry cat food for them.”

Marcus says, “I’m glad that they have at the Blue Buffalo dry before so you know that they like it; I’ll go get your food it will be at the front by the register come see me once you get your supplies and I’ll show you what other animals you are interested in getting.” He turns and leaves and Kim starts picking up bowls for food and water as well as other supplies the 2 cats would need including collars and cat carriers as well as insulated ones so they could safely travel _Between_ and so she could carry Katie’s cats _Between_ as she wanted to bring Katie to Pern one day. Marcus returns and says, “For an extra mark I can have the stuff delivered to your weyr and when you need more I can deliver more for you, the extra deliveries won’t cost you more. However when you change to your Adult Jr. Weyrwoman weyr let me know so I can ship them there and if you change Weyr’s let me know as well and I will ship it to the new Weyr.” Kim smiles and says, “The extra mark is fine; and the shipping more when I need more will be lovely, I have a Gold Flitt and she can help with getting messages to you.”

Marcus asks, “Do you have all the supplies you want and need for your cats?” Kim nods and says, “Yeah I have everything I need for my precious babies picked out.” Marcus says, “Come on I’ll show you to the front so you can put your supplies there and let me know what you’d look at next and I’ll take you to them, I can special order any animals if I don’t have them that you want and I won’t charge extra to special order any animal you want that I don’t have.” Kim smiles at his words and says, “Sure lead the way, my next would be your Flitt Eggs as I want more than just Starchaser my Gold Flitt; also do you have a full grown yellow lab dog Earth-Style preferably.”  Marcus nods and leads Kim to the front where he had her cat food waiting for her and he says, “You can put the stuff here and I will show you to my Flitt Eggs; I also have 1 fully grown yellow lab dog that is Earth-Style left, it’s a female; nobody has wanted her and she’s rejected everyone else who has shown an interest in her; but if you want you can take-a-look at her.  I have plenty of Flitt Eggs; do you want to see Jordon the Dog first or the Flitt Eggs?”

Kim smiles setting the other things down with the cat food and she asks, “May I see the Dog first?” Marcus nods and leads the Dream Sr. Weyrling over to where the dog was and he says, “Well there she is Jordon the Dog I told you about.” Kim moves cautiously towards the female yellow lab and offers her hand to the dog who sniffs the offered hand then nudges the hand and Kim starts petting Jordon and says, “I don’t know how anyone could not want her, she’s so beautiful. Does she have any special training and how much do you want to buy her?”

Marcus says, “I don’t understand why either why nobody has wanted her; normally she is 6 marks, but because she’s been with me the longest, I’ll let you have her for 3 Marks, she’s a therapy dog trained for the rare people here on Pern that we find who have any form of autism.” Kim nods remembering how much she owed him so far and she asks, “What kind of food does she eat?” Marcus says, “She prefers both dry and most food, but she prefers the blue buffalo kind.” Kim nods and says, “That’s fine, I will look at the supplies for her after I’m done.”

Marcus nods and then leads Kim over to where the Flitt Eggs were; Jordon following beside Kim she knew the woman was autistic and so she was very happy to be going home with her, once Kim stops Jordon paws at the woman’s right foot and says, _I know you are autistic Kim; the others who have tried to take me were faking being autistic that’s why I rejected them. I also don’t mind that you have 2 cats I love cats._

Kim was shocked at Jordon’s words and she says, “Marcus, Jordon just told me that the others who tried to take her were faking being autistic, she knows that I’m not faking it, she rejected so many because she knew they were faking being autistic; and she doesn’t mind I have 2 cats.” Marcus stops near the Flitt Eggs and he was very startled at her words what Jordon had told her and he says, “Well I’m glad to know why she’s rejected so many, but I’m glad she doesn’t mind you have 2 cats. Here are my Flitt Eggs.”

Kim nods and starts looking at the Flitt Eggs, but Marcus asks, “What kind of autism do you have?” Kim looks at Marcus and she says, “I have Asperger’s Syndrome it’s a high-functioning form of autism.” Marcus nods and says, “I remember hearing about that, it seems like that is the most common one that has been discovered here.”  Kim nods looking over the Eggs and spots a nice medium-sized Egg with a falls pattern that reminded her of the Cascades Falls back on Earth and she picks it up and she says, “I’ll take this one. Tell me though did Thomas ever come here?”

Marcus smiles and says, “That’s a good choice; yes Kathryn brought him here; would you take a second Egg? Thomas has indicated an Egg that he wants you to have I figure you’re the one he calls Mommy.” Kim smiles and says, “For his sake yes I would take a second Egg, yeah I’m the one he calls Mommy as I raised him from 2 weeks old I was the only Mommy he ever knew.” Marcus picks up an Egg that was on the larger size and hands it to Kim and says, “The Egg you picked is 3 marks, however I’m not going to charge you for the Egg Thomas picked for you. There is never a charge for Sandpots for the Flitt Eggs. Would you like them delivered to your weyr as well? That makes sense why he calls you Mommy.” Kim accepts the Egg that Thomas picked for her and says, “Thanks Marcus, I’m glad for that. Yes, I would like them delivered as well.”

Kim moves the Eggs to where her things were waiting and then walks to the corrals and over to the mare’s corrals first, Marcus follows after Kim after he had the 2 Eggs settled into Sandpots for he and he asks, “Are you thinking about getting yourself a Runner or Earth-Style horse or 2?” Kim nods and says, “Yeah actually 2 a mare and a stallion both preferably Earth-Breed Horses.” Marcus smiles and says, “I have plenty of both as you can see. Any particular color or colors you are interested in? Any particular breed you are looking for as well?” He stops and indicates a group of mares and says, “Those particular mares are Earth-Breed types.” Kim nods at the pure black mare that was the only among the group he indicated and says, “I love black horses the most, that’s a Straight Egyptian Arabian Mare no doubt.”

Marcus smiles and says, “You can have her then that’s my only black Mare and the only Mare who is Straight Egyptian Arabian that I have.” Kim smiles and pets the Mare’s nose before going over to the Stallions looking over the different ones and Marcus asks, “Do you want a Stallion of the same breed who isn’t related to your chosen Mare?”

Kim nods and says, “Yes I would like a Stallion of the same breed as my Mare and not related to her, as I would like to breed them to each other one day.” Marcus nods and indicates a group of Stallions and says, “They are the same breed as your Mare and not related to her.” Kim nods and scrutinizes each Stallion before she spotted the best one, he was brown all over except for his mane and tail which were black and she indicates him and says, “I’ll take that brown one with the black mane and black tail.”

Marcus nods and says, “They will cost you a total of 10 Marks as they are 5 Marks each.” Kim nods adding it to her total in her head and he says, “That’s fine with me. What about tack for them? Can you put them up for me in the Weyr’s Stables? What are they trained riding wise?” Marcus nods and says, “Yes I have all sorts of English, Western, and Egyptian tack. Yes I can put them up in the Weyr’s Stables for you. They are trained in English, Western, and Egyptian style riding.”

Kim frowns at the words of English, she knew she could learn Egyptian Riding from Akadeanna and she asks, “Do you know anyone at the Weyr who teaches English Riding?” Marcus nods leading Kim over to the tack and says, “Yeah there are a few, I’ll get in touch with them and have them meet you at the Dance Square later. Is there anything in particular in English Riding that you are interested in learning? It would be easier to know if there is one particular to send to meet with you later.”  Kim smiles and says, “I’d like that if you would as I have wanted to learn English Riding for a very long time as I’m a Western Rider. Yeah I’m interested in learning Dressage and Show Jumping.”

Marcus nods and guides Kim over to where the Show Jumping and Dressage tack are and he says, “Then you’ll need to pick from these for Show Jumping and Dressage and I will contact Rebecca and have her meet you at the Dance Square later, she is the one at the Weyr who teaches Dressage and Show Jumping.” Kim nods and picks out her English Tack making sure ONLY to pick bitless bridles remembering Akadeanna’s words about bitted bridles, then she goes and picks out tack for Western Riding, then lastly she picks out tack for Egyptian Riding.

Marcus smiles and says, “I’ll make sure that’s put in the Weyr’s Tack Room for you if that’s all right with you, your name’s Kim right?” Kim smiles and says, “Yes that would be great thanks, yes my name is Kim.” Marcus nods and makes a note on the information and then he leads Kim over to the Dog Supplies and says, “Unless there’s any other animals you are interested in this is my supplies for the Dogs both Earth-Style and Pernse-Style.”

Kim nods and follows Marcus to the Dog Supplies with Jordon still at her side and she starts picking out supplies including leashes and collars, picking out Gold Leashes and Gold Collars; Ruby Red Leashes and Ruby Red Collars; and Tanzanite Blue Leashes and Tanzanite Blue Collars; making sure they would fit Jordon, but she asks, “Do you have any of the Therapy Dog Vests?” Marcus nods and says, “I have plenty I was going to get one for you; however do you have a preferred color?”

Kim thought of her preferred colors and she says, “Tanzanite Blue, Ruby Red, and Gold please.” Marcus nods and goes to the back and he returns a minute later with 3 vests and says, “Here I figured you actually probably wanted these colors anyways as those are the colors you picked for the collars and leashes, but I asked not assuming.” Kim smiles and tries them on Jordon and says, “Thanks your assumption was right that I wanted the same 3 colors.” After trying the vests on Jordon she puts the Tanzanite Blue Colored one back on Jordon as well as the Tanzanite Blue Colored Collar, and attaches the Tanzanite Blue Colored Leash as well to the collar.

Marcus nods as it looked perfect on Jordon and he says, “There is no extra charge for you on those vests. I take it you want Jordon to stay with you for the rest of the Gather.” Kim nods and says, “Thanks Marcus; yeah I do want to keep her with me for the rest of the Gather.” Marcus nods and says, “The rest of the stuff will be sent to your Sr. Weyrling weyr then. I’ll give you some food and water for Jordon during the Gather,” he pauses and figures out how much she would owe and says, “Normally all you have gotten would be 38 Marks; however because you took our last Therapy Dog, learning you’re the Mommy of the 2 beautiful felines Kathryn found 2 turns plus 8 months ago; and you’ve been so nice to me I’m going to give you a 50% discount so how does 19 Marks sound to you? I also won’t charge you anymore for the refills including any you may need for Jordon during the Gather.”

Kim was startled and says, “Thank you for your generosity, yes that’s fine.” She then retrieves 19 Marks and hands them to Marcus and says, “Thank you.” Marcus accepts the Marks and after putting them away he says, “No problem Kim,” he pauses and hands her a bag with water, food, and 2 dishes for Jordon and says, “Here for the Gather. Do you know where you want to go next?” Kim accepts the bag and thinks of the items she still needed to get and still wanted before she asks, “Thanks Marcus; yeah where is the Clothing Stall?”

Marcus guides Kim and Jordon out of his Stall and indicates the one directly across from his Stall and says, “That one there is the Clothing Stall; Journeywoman Jessica can help you.” Kim smiles and says, “Thank you very much Marcus for all your help.” She waves to him and walks with Jordon across the path to the Clothing Stall.

Jessica looks up when a woman steps into her Stall and she was about to say something seeing that the woman had a dog with her, but then she saw that the dog was wearing a Therapy Dog Vest and knew better and she says, “Welcome Miss. What can I do for you today? Who’s your friend?” Kim smiles and says, “I’m looking for some nice clothing including a few Gather Dresses and a few Gather Slippers to go with the Dresses; some gloves, and some boots,” she pauses and indicates the Brown ones she was wearing, “These are about done after 2 turns plus 8 months of work. My name is Kim I am Sr. Weyrling Rider of Dream Aleth and my companion is Jordon she was Marcus’ last Therapy Dog. By chance are you Journeywoman Jessica?”

Jessica smiles and says, “Of course I can help you with those things. Oh so that was you who impressed Aleth the first Dream to impress after the last 2 suicided not finding their Riders; I’m glad to finally meet you. Oh so you got Jordon then. Any reason you wanted her? Yes I’m Journeywoman Jessica; how’d you know that.”

Kim smiles glad that Jessica could help her with what she needed nodding that she was the one who impressed Aleth on her third attempted at being born and impressing and she says, “Yeah I’m the one who impressed the first Dream after the 2 suicides, actually the 2 other Dreams who suicided weren’t 2 different Dragons Aleth attempted 3 times to hatch and find me, it was my persistence on not wanting such a stunning Dream to suicide willing to force impress her that she found me.  As to about Jordon she reminded me of a Dog I saw on Earth whose name was also Jordon, also I’m high-functioning autistic so she’s perfect for me. Marcus told me your name that’s how I knew it.”

Jessica was startled learning that Aleth had attempted 2 times before to hatch and impress Kim and the third time because Kim didn’t want to see the stunning Dream to suicide she was willing to force impress the Dream that she had found her Rider; she says, “You are a compassionate woman, I saw what you did that day, I thought it had been a force impression that kept her here, I’m glad to know it wasn’t forced. As to about Jordon she’s perfect then for you being autistic. Come I will need to take your measurements.” Kim nods and follows Jessica to the back and says, “Sure that’s fine. Yeah I know it’s hard to believe about Aleth, I’m glad you can see I’m a compassionate woman, I was asked if the impression was forced during the Hatching Feast and I told them I had planned to, to keep the Dream alive, but that Aleth had been looking for me.” Jessica helps Kim onto a stool and starts taking her measurements, but as she does she spots the ring on Kim’s left ring finger and she says, “Oh wow! Where did you get that ring! The Flower Shaped one?”

Kim was startled by Jessica’s reaction to her Engagement Ring, but she had gotten so many compliments on it since she got it and she shrugs and says, “A Jewelry Place back on Earth called Zales. This was their last one in stock; I got it 2 turns ago.” Jessica smiles and says, “It’s so beautiful. Does it mean anything as to why you wear it on your left ring finger?”

Kim sighs and says, “Yeah it does mean something special it means by Pernese terms that I’m betrothed, in Earth terms it means that I’m engaged to be married.” Jessica was shocked at her words and asks, “Where is he then or she?” She said either gender not knowing Kim’s preference; Kim sighs and says, “He is still back on Earth, I’m the only one who was sent here.” Jessica sighs and says, “When you can do you plan to get him and bring him here or ask a full-grown Dragonrider to get him and bring him here? I’m sorry if I insulted you by saying he or she I didn’t know your orientation that way.” Kim nods and says, “I plan to get him myself if I can. If I can’t say Aleth rises before I can go I will ask a full-grown pair to get him. No you didn’t insult me as you didn’t know that I’m heterosexual.” Jessica smiles softly glad she didn’t insult the Dream Sr. Weyrling and she says, “Please sit down now I need to measure your feet; I’m glad I didn’t insult you.”

Kim nods and after taking her boots off she sits down and watches as Jessica measures her feet, but Jessica asks, “Have you picked anyone to design your Wedding Dress yet then?” Kim sighs and says, “No not yet.” Jessica says, “I could do it for you if you want or I have a famous Earth Wedding Dress Designer coming here soon and you could ask her to do it for you.” Kim smiles it might be cheaper than what she had planned to have it made for her and she says, “You know I’d like that, it will depend on who the famous Earth Wedding Dress Designer is as to whether I have the designer do my Dress or you do my Dress.”

Jessica says, “Well if you don’t like her, I’d be honored to make a Dress for you; I hope you like her though as I said she is very famous and well-known and I know her Dress designs on Earth range upto $30,000 plus.” Kim’s eyes go wide there was only one female Wedding Dress Designer on Earth ath she knew with Dresses that ranged upto $30,000 plus and she says, “Do you mean that Pnina Tornai is coming?! If it’s her she will definitely be my choice. As for my Gather Dresses I would like some Gold with matching Gold Gather Slippers; some that are Tanzanite Blue with matching Tanzanite blue Gather Slippers; and some that are Ruby Red in color with matching Ruby Red Gather Slippers.”  Jessica smiles making notes of the young Dream Rider’s wants and says, “Yes you are in luck it is indeed Pnina Tornai that I was speaking of; how did you guess?”

Kim says, “I would also like some fancy type gloves and simple plain ones. What about those who ride Runners or Earth-Bred Horses? Can you make Riding Gloves for them too? How I figured it was Pnina is when you said how much her Dresses sell upto and past she’s the only Wedding Dress Designer I know whose Dresses are that expensive.”

Jessica writes the next bit down and she nods and says, “Yes I do make gloves for those who ride Runners and Earth-Bred Horses; would you like some nice ones also for Riding your Dream? That makes sense how you knew who she was.” Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad you could make me some, I need some like for those who ride Dressage as well as Show Jumping as well as Western Style gloves and any for Egyptian Riding as well. Sure I’d like that if you would make me some nice gloves for Riding Aleth; I just can’t have anything with wool.”

Jessica keeps making notes on what Kim told her, but looks up startled at the comment about wool and asks, “Why can’t you have anything wool if you don’t mind me asking?” Kim sighs and says, “I’m allergic to wool that’s why I’ve had that allergy since I was young and I don’t want to risk having an allergic reaction.” Jessica nods it did make sense why the woman couldn’t have wool and makes a note of that.

Jessica asks, “Would you like me to also do your Horse Riding Clothing and your Dragonriding Clothing?” Kim thinks a minute before saying, “Yes please on both.” Jessica leads Kim back to the main area where there was a woman standing there and Jessica says, “As you probably know that’s Pnina Kim, why don’t you go talk to her while I get going on your things?”

Kim nods and says, “Of course I know who she is Jessica, I will talk to her. By chance do you know where I can get special pillows made for my weyr?  The ones I have there are far too soft and are hurting my neck.” Jessica says, “You get them from me; yes I can do even Earth-Style ones too.” Kim smiles and says, “Great, I need one contour pillow or memory foam whichever term you prefer and a second one that is either goose down or similar.” Jessica nods making notes of the types of pillows and she says, “I bet you slept with those kinds on Earth.” Kim nods and says, “Yes I did.”

Jessica nods and Kim walks over to the other woman in the Stall and she asks, “Pnina Tornai?” The woman turns around at a woman’s voice and she says, “Yes ma’am I am Pnina Tornai. How can I help you?” Kim smiles and says, “My name is Kim I am Sr. Weyrling Rider of Dream Aleth. My question for you is if you would be willing to design for me a Wedding Dress. I love your designs and I always loved watching you on Say Yes To The Dress; but the designs of yours I love the most are so expensive; I knew I could never afford them on Earth.”

Pnina was shocked that this woman was a fan from Earth, but then she remembered the Dream Dragon’s name from the Hatching so this was the woman who got her and says, “Of course I can design you a Dress; and you know what I’m not going to charge you for it even if it’s normally over $30,000 that you are interested in.”

Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Pnina; can you show me some of yours? I have one in particular that I liked and it was exactly $30,000.” Pnina brings out her book of her designs and flips to the pages with her most expensive designs that were for Kleinfield and she sets it down in front of a chair and says, “Here you go, the section I opened it to is my most expensive designs that I made for Kleinfield.” Kim smiles and sits down and starts to look at the more expensive designs for her favorite hoping that Pnina would make it sleeveless for her and she says, “Thanks Pnina.”

She starts looking over the designs at her favorite designs, but she then looks up remembering about Akadeanna and Fravant and she asks, “Pnina can I ask you something?” Pnina looks up at the young woman’s question having been looking at the designs to give suggestions to the young Bride-To-Be and she says, “Sure you can ask me anything.” Kim swallows hard and asks, “Is your Great-Grandfather named Fravant Tornai?” Pnina was shocked that this woman knew who her Great-Grandfather was as she knew only one woman on Earth knew his name and she says, “Why yes he is; I’m surprised you know of him only a Fanfiction Writer from Earth with the handle Queen Akadeanna Hawk ever spoke of him. Why do you ask?”

Kim chuckles as she was right and she says, “Well you see I know of him because I am the Fanfiction Writer Queen Akadeanna Hawk of Earth. Is he alive?” She said a silent prayer hoping that Fravant was alive. Pnina was shocked she was talking to the young Fanfiction Writer Queen Akadeanna Hawk, but she nods at her question and says, “Yes he is still very much alive. Why do you want to know?”

Kim asks, “Would you please send for him? I need to ask him something very important.” Pnina sighs and says, “I don’t have a Flitt to send for him.” Kim shrugs and asks, “Would you like to borrow mine or borrow my Dragonet to get him?” Pnina was shocked at the offers and she asks, “Could I borrow both, the Flitt to send him the note and the Dragonet to get him?”

Kim smiles and says, “Sure Pnina.” She calls for her Gold Flitt and tells her Dream to be ready and the Gold appears and Kim looks at Pnina and says, “This is Starchaser, you may borrow her.” Pnina smiles at the Gold Flitt and writes a note for her Great-Grandfather and then hands it to the Flitt and shows Starchaser the image of him and says, “Please deliver this to him immediately.”

Starchaser chirps and accepts the letter before winking _Between_ Kim goes back to looking at the page she was looking at and she finds the one she was looking for and she says, “I’ve found my favorite one Pnina.” Pnina stands up and walks back over to where Kim was sitting and asks, “Which one?” Kim points at the Dress and she says, “This one was always my favorite on Say Yes To The Dress.” Pnina looks at the Dress and smiles and says, “That is my favorite one to design Kim. I’d be happy to do it for you; any requests for changes on it?” As she said that Starchaser reappears with a note in her mouth and she drops it to Pnina and Pnina reads it and says, “He’s willing to come and waiting for his ride.”

Kim sighs and says, “Aleth can’t go _Between_ yet as we haven’t been trained.” Pnina says, “That’s ok Kim.” Kim gets the image from Starchaser and sends it to Aleth to get the main for her telling Aleth to get him and bring him to the Clothing Stall. Pnina takes her own measurements of Kim while they were waiting for Fravant. Kim lets Pnina take the measurements she needed for her Wedding Dress and she says, “I want the Dress sleeveless that’s the only change I want on it I don’t like sleeves on certain Dresses and I know on me they wouldn’t look right.” Pnina nods and says, “I will make the Dress sleeveless for you. I’m curious is the reason you were asking about my Great-Grandfather if it was to do with Akadeanna and her Wedding Dress he designed for her?” Kim looks at Pnina and says, “Yeah that’s why I asked about him. I’m glad you will make my Dress sleeveless, you are welcome to sell the design on Earth without sleeves.”

Pnina sighs and says, “I’m not surprised that’s why you asked about Fravant, honestly I can’t tell you if he still has the Dress or not, I don’t know myself.” Kim nods and says, “That’s why I was hoping he was still alive to find out from him if he still has it or not.” Pnina nods and soon wingbeats were heard as Aleth lands and deposits her single Rider before returning to the field.

Fravant steps into the Clothing Stall and he hugs Pnina and says, “I came as quickly as that stunning Dream Dragonet could get me here without her being able to go _Between_ darling.” Pnina hugs her Great-Grandfather back and says, “I’m glad you could come Grandpa,” she pauses and after releasing her Great-Grandfather she indicates the woman with her and says, “This is Kim Sr. Weyrling Rider of Dream Aleth who was the Dragonet who conveyed you here; she is better known to us as the Fanfiction Writer Queen Akadeanna Hawk, she has a question for you.” Fravant was shocked hearing that the Rider of the Dream who gave him conveyance was the Fanfiction Writer that they loved to read about and he turns to her and says, “A pleasure to finally meet you then Kim; how can I help you today?”

Kim stands up and smiles he was much more handsome than she expected him to be and she says, “I am honored to finally meet you Fravant. I was wondering if you still have a Dress you made centuries ago.” Fravant smiles at her words, but he had a feeling he knew exactly what Dress she was asking about and he asks, “Do you mean the Wedding Dress I made for Queen Akadeanna Hawk?” Kim nods and says, “Yes that’s the one I’m asking about.” Fravant smiles and says, “You are in luck I still have it, I’ve been offered billions of dollars and billions of Marks for it, but I refuse to sell it; I know your stories say that Akadeanna is still alive, but I have yet to find proof that your words are true or not.” Kim sends Starchaser to get Akadeanna and she says, “Yes they are very much true Fravant; I have sent Starchaser who is the Gold Flitt who gave you the message; to get her.”

Fravant was shocked at her words, but he liked the name of the Gold Flitt and he asks, “Is Starchaser your Flitt? I hope that Akadeanna is still very much alive.” Kim nods and says, “Yes Starchaser is my Flitt I have 2 more Flitt Eggs that I purchased 2 Regular ones. Well Akadeanna is very much alive as my Fanfictions say Skylar and her guards did save her life that day.”

However before Fravant could speak Kim’s head shoots up something was going down and it wasn’t good and she asks, _Aleth what’s going on? Who’s rising?_ Aleth croons to her Rider and says, _No one is rising mine._ Kim growls she could feel it 2 Dragons were rising and she says, _Yes there is a Dragon rising maybe 2 even if not here somewhere find out!_

Aleth was startled by her Rider’s persistence, but the Dream stretchers her mind throughout Pern looking for who might be rising and she says _Correction you are correct mine; a Gold named Wirenth is rising,_ she pauses and then a mental gasp crosses Kim’s mind and she says, _Another Gold just took to the skies too Prideth is her name!_

Kim gasps realizing when in Pern’s history they were and she says, _Get your multi-colored ass back here to the Clothing Stall now! We’ve got to get to them now!_ She remembered reading about what happened and she had to stop it. Aleth flew back to the Stall and she asks, _What can we do though mine? It’s too far to fly straight._

Kim swallows hard running out to meet her Dream and she says, _I don’t care if we get reprimanded for this, but I can do this we are going to do our first jump Between._   Aleth asks, _But why?_ Kim quickly mounts her Dream and the Dream launches powerfully into the air and Kim asks, _Would you rather us get reprimanded for this or would you rather that Brekke and Kylara lose their Queens?_

Aleth was startled at her Rider’s words and says _It is my duty to protect the Queen’s of Pern even though I am a Queen myself I’d rather get reprimanded then let Prideth and Wirenth die._ Kim nods her Dragon was smart and just as compassionate as she was and she focuses on the only thing she could the images of the Queen Dragons.

Kim says, _At least you are far too young for their mating lust to affect you._ Aleth says, _Yes that is a good thing._ Kim focuses her hardest on the image of the Queens and she says, _Get Canth up there to Wireth as fast as he can get his Brown ass to there!_ She then gives the image to Aleth and says, _Take us there now!_ Aleth nods and gives the message to Canth and then the young Dream slips _Between._


	7. Saving Lives

Aleth soon bursts out of _Between_ near the 2 Gold’s hissing at both of them in challenge, sounding more like a full-grown Queen with her attitude. Kim focuses on both Queen’s and she says _Come on you two don’t fight! Your Riders need you! Pern needs you!_ Prideth hisses at the Sr. Weyrling Dream Dragonet daring to interfere with their fight and the woman sitting astride her.

Wirenth says _Don’t interfere young one she shouldn’t have rose!_ Kim growls and says _That’s true she shouldn’t have rose when you did! But we can’t change that! Trust me do you want Brekke to be left in a child-like state?_ She then turns her attention to Prideth and asks, _What about you Prideth do you want to leave Kylara insane from your death?_

The Gold’s contemplate the woman’s words about their Riders what their death’s would mean, but as they did Canth pushes his way to Wirenth and catches her. Kim nods and watches as Orth catches Prideth and she smiles as things were as they should now be and she pats Aleth’s neck and she says _We did good Aleth._ She then looks at Canth and says, _Aleth my Dream called you here Canth; if you two have time later or another day come to the Gather by Star Sun Weyr so your Rider and I can meet._

The Brown says _Thank you Weyrling._ Kim nods and she gives Aleth the image of the Clothing Stall and as the 2 Gold’s with their Brown and Bronze mates plummet to the ground in mating freefall Kim and Aleth disappear going back to the Gather Grounds; they arrive 5 minutes later and Aleth lands and Kim dismounts and pats her Dream’s side and says _Good job love go join the others again._ Aleth nods and returns to the field again.


	8. Reprimand

Kim steps into the Clothing Stall again flinching as J’vron, Tavana, and J’meson were in the Stall, she knew this was coming and it was obvious they either saw what she and Aleth did or heard what they, but she didn’t care what happened she saved 2 Queen’s that day and that’s what mattered the most to her. She bows her head to her Weyrleader's and then to J’vron and she says, “I was expecting to see you 3 soon enough.” Tavana asks, “Do you know why?” Kim snorts and says, “Of course I know why because I took Aleth _Between_ before we learned to do so.”

J’vron says, “Quite impressively from what I heard from the Bronzes where you went.” Kim smiles as J’vron praises her jump, but J’meson asks, “Why did you do such a stupid thing like going _Between_ before you were taught? You could’ve killed yourself and Aleth!” Kim turns her attention to J’meson and asks, “Isn’t it every Rider’s duty whether full Rider or Weyrling to protect the Queen Dragons of Pern even if the Rider rides a Queen themselves?” J’meson was startled at her question and he says, “Yes it is our duty to protect the Queen Dragons whether full Rider or Weyrling even if the Rider rides a Queen themselves. Why do you ask?”

Kim takes a deep breath and sighs before saying, “I felt a rising happening, I asked Aleth who was rising, but she said no one was; I knew there was a Dragon or 2 Dragons rising somewhere and Aleth stretched her mind throughout Pern as I was very persistent and she told me that Wirenth was rising and then that Prideth took to the skies at the same time.” J’meson flinches at her words and he asks, “You took Aleth _Between_ to stop the Queens’ from fighting to the death didn’t you?” Kim nods and says, “Yes I had to; Brekke was left in a child-like state from Wirenth’s death and Kylara was left insane from Prideth’s death. Pern needs them.”

J’meson nods at her words indeed she was just as compassionate as he remembered Bavanath telling him the words Kim had said to Aleth and he asks, “How did you do it?” Kim sighs and says, “I didn’t have the image of where they fought, however I had a strong image of the 2 Queen’s facing off and the Bronzes and one Brown near them, I used that image to get us to where they were.” Tavana says, “You are not going to be punished after learning why you jumped _Between_ before you were taught after learning why you did that; if it had been for some childish pursuit or some whim you would’ve been punished; but you did it to save lives so you aren’t going to be punished.”

Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad I won’t be punished, I didn’t care the consequences that Aleth and I would face for what we did because Prideth and Wirenth’s lives were a million times more important than any punishment I could face for that. My childish pursuits and whims will not take place until after I am a full Dragonrider.” Tavana nods and says, “I’m glad you did what one would expect a grown Dragonrider to do knowing what you knew; I never expected a Sr. Weyrling to do that, but you did Pern a great service saving them. Who caught the Queen’s?”

Kim smiles and says, “Thank you Tavana; Canth caught Wirenth and Orth caught Prideth. My last message was to Canth telling him that if he and his Rider wish to meet me to come here.” Tavana says, “Glad to know who caught the Queens. Enjoy the rest of your first Gather.”

Tavana and J’meson leave at that point, but J’vron says, “I’m very impressed you did that jump so perfectly! It usually takes 3 weeks or more of training to do it so perfectly, right height and everything.” Kim smiles and says, “Thank you J’vron; I know it will be fast with the rest of the _Between_ training now. What would you have done or recommended as a punishment had I not had such a good reason to go _Between_ for the first time without training?”

J’vron sighs and says, “I would’ve recommended holding you back on graduating to graduate with the next class; but you will graduate with your class since you did your jump _Between_ for the first time for all the right reasons.” Kim flinches hearing what would’ve been done for punishment, but she was glad that she would graduate on time since she did it for all the right reasons saving lives.


	9. Continuing Shopping

Kim returns to where Jessica was and says, “I’m sorry for such a quick departure.” Jessica smiles and says, “That’s ok Kim I heard all about why. Pnina delivered your Wedding Dress to your weyr while you were gone and Akadeanna met up with Fravant and she got her Dress. I would like you to bring your fiancé to me when you get him I’ll make his tuxedo.” Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Jessica for everything; I promise when I get Ryan I will bring him to you; if there is no Gather I will contact you when I have him.”

Jessica asks, “Is there anything else that you would like? The rest of your stuff except a Gold Gather Dress and a pair of Gold Gather Slippers are still here; Akadeanna insisted they were left for you to wear.” Kim smiles and says, “Thanks. Do you happen to know where I can get some yarn and a Crochet hook or a few hooks and where I can get several bags of varying size?” Jessica chuckles and says, “All from me of course.” Kim smiles and says, “I’ll need them as well; if you can for the yarn I would like Red, Gold, Blue, Black, and Pink for colors; and at least 3 crochet hooks; and as for the bags I’d like Gold, Tanzanite Blue, and Ruby Red.”

Jessica nods writing them down and says, “It shouldn’t take too long to get the rest of this done for you; do you want to continue shopping them come back for them?” Kim nods and says, “Yeah I would like to continue shopping then return for the rest. How much do I owe you?” Jessica says, “You don’t owe me anything, Akadeanna paid for your things and left extra Marks to ensure anything else you wanted was fully paid for.” Kim smiles and says, “Oh that’s wonderful to hear, thank you. I will be back in maybe a candlemark which is an hour by Earth standards.” Jessica smiles and says, “I will see you in an hour then. Where would you like to go next?”

Kim thinks a minute before saying, “Either a place to get decks of cards Earth-Style is preferred or the Jewelry and Gemstone Stalls.” Jessica leads Kim and Jordon back out of her Stall and points to the one next to hers and says, “That’s the Jewelry and Gemstone Stall right next to mine and the one after that is where you would get the decks of cards; talk to Scott in the Game Stall he owns it and he has some Earth-Style Cards, though he only gets them out when asked as most of us Pernese don’t understand the Earthen Cards.”

Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Jessica, I’ll see you in an hour or so.” She and Jordon walk to the Stall next to the Clothing Stall that was the Jewelry and Gemstone Stall and Kim starts looking at the Jewelry knowing what she wanted for Ryan as his ring got left back on Earth and she wanted something much more special; then she realizes the ones she picked for herself wouldn’t go with her new Wedding Dress so she decides to get new ones. However Jordon knowing how fragile the items of the Stall were she lays down by the entrance waiting for her mistress.

A tall man walks around the counter seeing a new customer in his and his Brother’s Stall and he asks, “How can I help you today Miss?” Kim’s head snaps up from where she was looking at the men’s rings and stares straightening upto her measly 5 feet 4¼ inches her boots giving her an inch and a quarter unable to stop herself from staring at King Naverian who addressed her standing near her, she says, “I’m looking for a nice men’s ring for the man I love and maybe some new Jewelry for me King Naverian.”

The young man was startled that she knew who he was and he asks, “And how do you know who I am?” Kim smiles and asks, “Does the name Hawk meaning anything to you besides Akadeanna Hawk?” Naverian blinks at her question of course he knew who Hawk was besides Akadeanna and her family, he nods and says, “Yeah it does mean something to me and my twin Nebiwon. How do you know her?” Kim laughs lightly and says, “Because to my characters I am known as Hawk; in the Fanfiction Writers World I am known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk; however to most I am known as Kim Williams; or here now since the Hatching 8 months ago it’s Kim Sr. Weyrling Rider of Dream Aleth.”

Naverian stares at the woman in his Stall this was Hawk! He turns towards the back of the Stall and hollers, “Nebiwon you’ve got to come out here! Hawk’s here!” Kim chuckles lightly she obviously knew that both King’s had to be there as Naverian does the Jewelry and Nebiwon does the Gemstones. Sure enough at Naverian’s words a man that was a mirror image of Naverian steps out of the back with a polishing cloth in his hands, Kim could tell that he was obviously polishing a stone and Nebiwon asks, “Well where is she then Naverian?”

Kim steps upto Nebiwon and says, “I am right here King Nebiwon I am Hawk.” Nebiwon stares at the woman and he says, “Wow you sure look like I’ve always seen you to look like except the Sr. Weyrling Clothing. How did Naverian know that you were Hawk?” Kim laughs lightly and says, “I impressed Aleth at the last Hatching Nebiwon hence the Sr. Weyrling Clothing. Actually, Naverian didn’t know that I am Hawk until I said that I was Hawk.”

Nebiwon chuckles it did make sense why she was wearing Sr. Weyrling Clothing and that Naverian didn’t know that this was Hawk until the woman told him, but he asks, “What are you looking for specifically, or are you just looking?” Kim sighs and says, “I’m looking for a special ring for Ryan and some new Wedding Jewelry for me as well since my Jewelry I have already won’t work with my new Dress; I’m also looking for some new Jewelry for me.” Nebiwon smiles and says, “Oh I know your favorite gemstone is Tanzanite I have some gem-quality pieces I could make into Jewelry for you with other gemstones or just Tanzanite.”

Kim was excited at his words it was true her favorite gemstone was Tanzanite and she says, “That’d be perfect, maybe with some Moissanite as well or Moissanite Fire.” Nebiwon uncovers the Gemstone that he was polishing and asks, “What would you like this in?” Kim stares at the gorgeous Tanzanite Gemstone he uncovers and says, “I would like that in a women’s Engagement Ring surrounded by Moissanite either regular or Moissanite Fire.” Nebiwon smiles and says, “I know the perfect setting for it and for you unless you have a preferred taste. I also know what I can do for your lovely Ryan as well. Would you want a Tanzanite and Moissanite Fire Wedding Ring for you and a Tanzanite and Moissanite Fire Wedding Band for Ryan too?”

Kim smiles as she knew Nebiwon knew her tastes in Jewelry and Gemstones, but she says, “There is a design from Jewelry Television I loved which I would love if you would do it for me.” Nebiwon nods and hands Kim a piece of paper, a pen, and also a pencil and says, “Sketch it if you can.” Kim accepts the paper, pen, and pencil and sketches the ring from memory that she had loved that Vanna K had designed, then she hands the sketch to Nebiwon and says, “There that’s what it looked like; I don’t care on my Wedding Ring or Ryan’s Wedding Band design wise.” Nebiwon accepts the sketch and looks at it and says, “Oh yes that is a great design I know whose design this is; I know you want regular Jewelry designed for you; but can you wait?” He stops and points at the sketch and says, “If I’m right on who the designer is of this design is, she will be coming here in about 10 minutes you could talk to her if she’s who the designer is.”

Kim shrugs and says, “I need to speak to Scott next door, but I can come back I that’s ok with you to talk to her, I know who the designer is.” Nebiwon nods and says, “All right Kim you can do that.” Kim nods and heads out of the Stall and heads to the Stall next to Nebiwon and Naverian’s, Jordon staying behind as the yellow lab had fallen asleep.

Kim looks around the newest Stall she went into looking for the Stall Owner; Scott spots a new customer step into his Stall and look around and he walks over to her and he asks, “What can I do for you Dream Rider?” Kim turns at the man’s voice and she asks, “Are you Scott the Stall Owner?” Scott was shocked that this woman knew his name and says, “Why yes I am.” Kim smiles and says, “Jessica told me you have some Earth Card Decks.” Scott smiles as finally someone was interested in Earth Cards and he says, “Why yes I do, you’re the first one I’ve had come in asking for them.”

Kim sighs and says, “I don’t think I’d understand Pernese Cards, as you see I’m Earth-Born myself.” Scott laughs it did make sense why the Dream Rider wanted Earth Style Cards and he says, “Of course that makes sense why you’d want Earth Decks not Pernese Decks being that you are Earth-Born. Yeah our Pernese Decks can be rather confusing for Earth-Born. How many decks are you looking for?”

Kim shrugs and says, “8 decks possibly.” Scott leads Kim to the counter and picks up 10 large boxes and sets them on the counter and says, “Here take your pick. What’s your name?” Kim was in awe at the decks she had to pick from and she picks out 8 as she knew some casinos played blackjack with 8 decks so she was still going to teach Ryan to play blackjack with 8 decks and says, “These will do nicely; my name is Kim I am Sr. Weyrling Rider of Dream Aleth; I’m better known to my characters as Hawk; and among the Fanfiction Writer World I am better known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk.” Scott smiles and says, “Those are wonderful choices. Oh, I saw you impress Aleth 8 months ago, it wasn’t a force impress was it? What about Gaming Chips or Gaming Dice would you be needing those too?”

Kim was glad to know that Scott was at the Hatching where she impressed Aleth and she says, “I meant it to be a force impress as I didn’t want the darling Dream to suicide, but she didn’t know I was there as I was wearing regular clothing not a Candidate Robe, there weren’t 2 Dreams that suicided twice before Aleth, Aleth was the Dream who suicided 2 times as I wasn’t there for her. You know I hadn’t thought about dice or gaming chips until you said it; do you have Earth style dice or Earth style gaming chips?”

Scott puts the boxes of cards away and pulls out more boxes which had gaming dice of all colors the second were several cases holding gaming chips and says, “Yeah I only carry Earth Style Gaming Chips, but I carry both Earth Style Dice and Pernese Style Dice. The dice I put up are my Earth Style Dice.”

Kim looks at each and picks a red case of gaming chips, however she was glad to find the chip weren’t all red they were more of a variety like she saw at most casinos including Fire Keepers Hotel and Casino and she says, “I’ll take this red case of gaming chips.” She then picks out the dice she needed as well as some cubes of D6s for Magic The Gathering.

Scott smiles and says, “Wonderful choices, I bet red is your favorite color.” Kim laughs and says,” Yes except in the Gemstones, then it’s Tanzanite, Moissanite, and Rubies; however I do like Gold too.” Scott nods and asks, “Do you know anyone who plays your Earthen Trading Card Games?” Kim shrugs and says, “Depends on what Trading Card Games you are asking about I know many who play many different ones.”

Scott guides Kim to the back of the Stall where there were millions of Trading Cards and he says, “Let’s see I have Yugioh, Pokémon, Magic The Gathering Cards, and Force Of Will Cards.” Kim stares at the millions of cards that Scott showed her and she says, “Actually I do and so does Ryan the man I love; we both play Yugioh, Pokémon, and Magic The Gathering.”

Scott smiles and says, “Well I have anything and everything a player could want.” Kim looks around and starts with the Yugioh cards pointing out the ones she wanted and that she knew Ryan would want as well; including 6t of the God Cards 3 for each of them; 2 full sets of Exodia Pieces one set for her and one set for Ryan. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon for her of course; and several Synchro Cards and several Exceeds Cards and she asks, “Does anyone here on Pern play these games?” Scott sighs and says, “Many have the cards, but no one has ever thought about setting up play sessions, trading sessions, or even tournament sessions; and nobody knows how set them up anyways.” In a very determined voice Kim says, “Then I will have to set it up! I know how it is done in Magic The Gathering, Yugioh, and Pokémon and how we did it back on Earth; I will set it up myself then!”

Scott was shocked at how determined she was and he says, “Then I shall put up a Flier in my Stall for anyone who wants to join one to contact you. Any preferred method on contact?” Kim smiles and says, “I would appreciate that Scott. No I don’t have any preference on contact. I am a Hear All Animals so I can hear Flitts, Dragons, Phoenix’s, even cats and dogs, felines and canines; so it doesn’t matter, even if it is simple note on a Flitt that’s fine with me.” Scott nods at her words and says, “All right I will note that on the Flier.” After Kim gets all the Yugioh Cards that she and Ryan would want/need she goes to the Pokémon Cards and got tons for both of them.

Finally Kim glances at the Force Of Will Cards before turning to the Magic The Gathering Cards and quickly starts picking out the Cards that she had played in her Red/Black Dragon Commander Deck, she pauses and looks up at Scott and asks, “Do you have a Dragonlord Kolaghan card?” Scott was startled at her question and he reaches into a special binder that he rarely showed of the Magic Cards and he says, “Just one, why do you want to know?” Kim eyes the Dragonlord Kolaghan and she says, “I need my Commander for my Magic The Gathering Commander Deck,” she pauses and points at Dragonlord Kolaghan and says, “And she is my Commander and so if I’m going to be teaching Commander and playing it I need my Commander.” Scott nods and sets Dragonlord Kolaghan in the pile and Kim spots Bladewing, The Risen in the binder and she says, “That Bladewing The Risen card as well, sorry I’m trying to get my Commander Deck how it was on Earth.” Scott nods and removes the Bladewing from its spot as well and sets it next to Dragonlord Kolaghan. Kim finishes getting her Commander Deck cards and goes after more cards for her new collection and then she gets cards for Ryan and his deck and his collection.

After getting all the cards that she wanted and needed and that Ryan would want and need she goes to the supplies and gets supplies for the 3 games that she knew they would need including side-loading binders, as many packages of Dragon Shield Sleeves, and many top-loaders then splurges on 100 Booster Box’s deciding only to open them once she was able to do something online wanting to do a Booster Box Game of her own on Youtube. After she had everything that she and Ryan would want and need with her help the Fliers were created for the new groups for each game; Kim taking a large group of the Fliers to put them around the Weyr.

Kim sighs finally satisfie and goes back to the front with Scott and he totals how much it would cost her and he says, “Normally the selection you picked would be very expensive, but I’m not going to charge you for anything you picked because you are the first one so determined to get the groups started for Trading, Playing, and Tournaments; I will also provide you anything you need like prizes and such.” Kim smiles broadly and says, “Thanks Scott. Would you please deliver these to my weyr?” Scott smiles and says, “Of course I will.”

Once that was all done Kim leaves Scott’s Stall and heads back to the Jewelry Stall and she freezes in her tracks seeing a woman kneeling in the Stall with Jordon petting her, her heart leaps into her throat she indeed was right the designer that Nebiwon and Naverian were talking about was indeed Vanna K! Nebiwon looks up when he heard someone entering his and Naverian’s Stall and he wasn’t surprised this time it was Kim; but he wondered why she seemed to freeze at the sight of the woman petting her dog Jordon.

Kim finally knocks herself out of the stupor and moves into the Stall and she joins Vanna K on the ground near Jordon. Vanna looks up at the woman who joins her near the beautiful yellow lab and she asks, “Is this your Therapy Dog Ma’am?” Kim swallows hard and she says, “Yes she is her name is Jordon.” Vanna asks, “Is there anything wrong Ma’am? You seemed startled when you saw me when you came in.” Kim takes a deep breath and says, “You’re Vanna K; your full name is Vanna Kitsinian! I had a feeling that you were the designer that Nebiwon and Naverian were talking about.”

Vanna smiles and says, “You’re right on my name, but please call me Vanna. How did you know who I am and guess that I was the designer they were talking about?” Kim smiles and says, “In all honesty so long ago when I first heard your name I had no idea who you were, then I saw you on television, but I still had no clue who you were; but then you and another were showing 2 copies of The Knot Magazine showing off your work that’s how I finally realized who you were.”

Vanna was shocked at the woman’s words and asks, “What show was that on that you saw me on and saw The Knot Magazine?” Kim smiles and says, “Jewelry Television, sadly I don’t remember who the host was that you were on the show with when I saw that.” Vanna remembers a Kim giving a message for her through a Jewelry Television’s host’s Facebook page and she asks, “Are you the Kim heard the message from on one of the Jewelry Television’s Facebook page?” Kim laughs gently and says, “Yes that was me, it’s obvious that you are the Earth Jewelry Designer that I was told was coming here.” Vanna nods and says, “Yeah that would be me; I guess you’re the one the Kings were talking about.”

Kim nods and says, “Yeah that was me that they were talking about.” Vanna asks, “Would you like me to design Jewelry for you? I won’t charge you.” Kim smiles and says, “I would love that if you would Vanna, the design of a ring that I wanted made was your design which is why the Kings asked me to wait.” Vanna stands up first and helps Kim to her feet and she says, “I’m sorry I never did catch your full name.”

Kim says, “My name is Kim Williams, but I’m simply known here as Kim Sr. Weyrling Rider of Dream Aleth; on Earth I was also known as Hawk to my characters and in the Fanfiction Writers World I am known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk, which is why there have been no updates on my Fanfiction Writing and profile.” Vanna smiles and says, “A pleasure to know it. Come let’s see what you like Jewelry wise, the Kings told me you prefer Tanzanite and Moissanite.” Kim accepts Vanna’s help up and follows Vanna to the back where they made her Jewelry from Tanzanite, Moissanite, and Burma Ruby pieces.

Kim smiles softly and says, “Please put your signature Sapphire in the pieces Vanna, I really want it there.” Vanna chuckles as the woman seemed to know what she was going to ask next if the woman would let her put her signature Sapphire in her pieces and she says, “That was going to be my next question for you if you wouldn’t mind me putting my signature Sapphire into all of your Jewelry I made for you.”

Kim laughs and says, “Well you don’t have to ask now; as I said I definitely want it in every piece you made me.” Vanna nods and says, “I’m glad.” Once the pieces were finished and every piece had Vanna’s signature Sapphire in each; and Kim then tries on each piece nodding as they looked perfect. Vanna says, “I couldn’t have done any of them any better they look perfect on you.” Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad you think so Vanna, you can use any of the designs on Earth if you want I just ask that they are called the Hawk Line.” Vanna agreed and once they were all done Kim heads out of the Stall and checks the other stalls, but she was shocked finding one that had all sorts of computers from Earth as well as Dreamcatchers; she got a few Dreamcatchers first since her one was left home on Earth.

She then went to the computer area of the Stall and custom-built a Dell Desktop computer mostly gaming style with the largest hard-drive possible with several games and Microsoft Office Professional installed to; and then she had a custom-built Dell Laptop made the same way as her Desktop with the same programs. Also purchasing a full program of Microsoft Office Professional for Ryan’s laptop when she brought him to Pern; she also made sure to setup a Wi-Fi connection in her weyr and then had her Desktop shipped to her weyr, but she keeps her Laptop with her.

Her last stop though was the Book Stall hoping they would have a copy of The Dragonlovers Guide To Pern; however she was very disappointed that they didn’t have any copies of it; however she did pick up copies of some books she missed having copies of from Earth as well as Energy Healing a book she had heard of during her work and she has them shipped to her weyr as well.

Then finally after triple checking the Stalls to make sure she didn’t miss any Stalls she heads for the Dance Square were the Harpers were playing a few tunes and she picks a table alone close to the Dance Square and Jordon sits at her feet, however she smiles and lets Jaxom join her apologizing for what happened at the Clothing Stall and she was glad that he wasn’t mad. She looks at Jordon and she asks _Do you know what Rebecca looks like Jordon?_ Jordon looks at her mistress and says _Yes I do know what she looks like._ Kim smiles and asks, _Would you please tell me when you see her or would you please get her for me?_ Jordon says _of course I will._

The yellow lab looks around the Dance Square to see if Rebecca was there already and she spots Rebecca on the other side of the Dance Square from where they were sitting and she asks, _May I leave your side to get Rebecca for you if she is here?_ Kim looks at her Dog friend and says, _Of course you may Jordon._ The yellow lab stands up and stretches before leaving her mistress’ side and walks across the Dance Square to where Rebecca was and barks at the woman, Jaxom asks, “Why did Jordon leave you?” Kim sighs and says, “She spotted Rebecca and Jordon went to get Rebecca for me.” Jaxom nods and watches as Jordon returns with a Journeywoman Beastcrafter he had met before and Jordon returns to sitting at Kim’s feet.

Rebecca nods her head in greetings to Jaxom before looking at the woman the yellow lab led her to and asks, “Are you Sr. Weyrling Kim of Dream Aleth?” Kim smiles and stands up and says, “Yes I am.” Rebecca smiles and says, “A pleasure to meet you Kim. I am Journeywoman Beastcrafter Rebecca and I was asked to speak to you about Riding Lessons.” Kim smiles and says, “A pleasure to meet you as well Rebecca; yeah that’s what we are to talk about since you teach Dressage and Show Jumping; please join me and Jaxom won’t you.” Rebecca nods and joins Jaxom and Kim.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and Jaxom spent time dancing with Kim and Rebecca, asking the Dream Weyrling before he asks Rebecca if Kim said no on dancing with him or if Kim was off dancing with someone else including male Dragonriders with the potential to one day fly Aleth when the young Dream was old enough to rise for her maiden flight and her ones after them.

 


	10. Graduation Decisions

Finally it was time for the Weyrleader’s with the help of Weyrlingmaster J’vron to make the decisions of where to place the Weyrling’s who were finally ready to graduate, it was still a few more months before Threadfall at least that’s what they thought and hoped; but the Weyrling’s had done well in their Weyrling Training Wings.

The 3 talk about where each Weyrling pair should be placed, but when it came to the Earth-Born woman J’vron speaks up and he says, “I would like to put Kim as a Wingleader.” J’meson and Tavana were startled that J’vron wanted to put the Earth-Born woman into a position of Wingleader and J’meson asks, “Why do you want to put her directly into a Leadership position?”

J’vron says, “You’ve both watched her as she has helped me teach the rest of her Clutchmates and Weyrwoman you have trained he as traditionan with a new Queen Rider; you both must’ve sene how strong of a Leader she is.” The two Leader’s nod it was true what the Brownrider was saying about the young Earth-Born woman; J’vron says, “I’ve put her in the position of Wingleader while we were doing our Training for Threadfall and she leads each wing I place her in stunningly! I mean we couldn’t ask for a better Wingleader! Well except for when Akadeanna impresses.” Tavana asks, “Who should we assign for her Wing then?” J’vron shakes his head no and says, “Let us give her the rank of Wingleader before the Graduation Ceremony tonight and let her pick her Wingmates who will get their assignments at Graduation.” Tavana nods at his words and calls Brownie Kim’s Brown Flitt as her Gold Flitt had risen not too long ago.

Soon the Brown Flitt named Brownie appeared in the room and settles on the desk near Tavana and the Weyrwoman writes a quick note and handing the note to Brownie she says, “Give this to your mistress Brownie. The brown chirps and accepts the note before disappearing again. 5 minutes after Brownie disappeared there was a knock at the door where the 3 were sitting and talking and Tavana says, “Enter!”

Kim opens the door and bows to the 3 and says, “Sr. Weyrling Kim reported as ordered.” Brownie was sitting perched on Kim’s right shoulder as she entered. Tavana smiles and says, “First of all you’re not in trouble Kim, please come in and have a seat Dream Rider.” Kim nods and steps further into the room and then takes a seat, she realized that they must’ve been discussing assignments for herself and her Clutchmates after Graduation, glad hearing that she wasn’t in trouble.

Tavana says, “I have a feeling you know why we are here.” Kim nods and says, “First of all I’m glad that I’m not in trouble and second of all if I’m right you 3 are working on assignments after Graduation for myself and my Weyrling Class.” Tavana says, “Yes that’s what we are doing, the reason we called you to join us is because J’vron has recommended that you become a Wingleader because of your Leadership abilities.”

Kim was shocked at Tavana’s words, but she smirks it made sense why J’vron kept putting her in Wingleader position he wanted to see how well she would work as a Wingleader and how she would work with all different sorts of Dragonrider pairs and different personalities and she says, “I’m honored that he would recommend that for me, but why was I called here?” J’meson says, “Because with you becoming a Wingleader it is your decision who will fly with you in your Wing and who will be your Wingseconds and Wingthirds. You will be made Wingleader here today so you can join in the Tapping Ceremony for your Clutchmates tonight.”

Kim was startled at J’meson’s words and she says, “I highly appreciate that,” she pauses and pulls out a notebook that she kept with her all the time that she had gotten during her First Gather that had a beautiful Gold Dragon in flight on the cover and she starts jotting down classmates for her Wing, but she looks up and asks, “Since Rinth can chew and clutch could Wesley and Rinth be assigned to my Wing? What about Kathryn and Silvith?” Tavana smiles and says, “Yes if that’s what you wish they can both be assigned to your Wing.” Kim nods and puts them both down in the position of Wingseconds then once done she tore out the page and hands it to Tavana and says, “This is who I think should be assigned to my Wing and the preferred positions.” She knew she left her Wing one short hoping to get Ryan and get him into that position once he impressed and Graduated as a full Dragonrider.

Tavana looks over the list nodding at the names and positions and then hands them to J’meson as he had the final say with the Wing assignments and he looks over the list as well and ten he says, “They look good Wingleader Kim.” Kim smiles as J’meson addressed her as her new title and she says, “Thank you J’meson.” The Weyrleader stands up and picks up a shoulder-knot and walks over to Kim and removes her Sr. Weyrling Knots and replaces them with her new Wingleader knots which also showed she was a Jr. Weyrwoman of a Dream Dragon; but he asks, “What would you like your new Wing to be called?”

Kim didn’t have to think on the Wing’s name and she says, “Vos Wing that’s what I’d like to call it.” J’meson writes the name down above the list of the new Wing and he says, “It’s written in, do you know what Vos is?” Kim laughs and says, “Well Vos is a place on Cybertron which is the Cybernetic planet close to Pern; it is the City Of The Seekers.” J’meson nods and says, “Yes you’re right that’s what Vos means.”

Kim laughs lightly and says, “I have a tad-bit of an obsession with Seekers so that’s why I decided to name my new Wing Vos.” J’meson laughs and says, “Well it’s fitting then; and Vos Wing is yours and the Ceremony will happen tonight; you will be sitting at an empty table which will be your Wing’s Table tonight; your Wing will join you at it.” Tavana says, “You are one shy though of a full Wing; is there a reason for that?” Kim sighs and says, “Yeah I’m majorly hoping when I go home to Earth and get my fiancé Ryan that he impresses I want to put him in the final spot.” Tavana nods and says, “Well I hope he does so he can take your empty spot.” Kim nods in thanks and the 4 continue talking, Kim helping assign the rest of her Clutchmates to other Wings.

 


	11. Graduation And Tapping Ceremony

The day flew by quickly after Kim received her position as Wingleader each time she was addressed as Wingleader it made her smile, she always dreamed if Pern was real and she impressed that she could take the position of a Wingleader and now she was a Wingleader, though some of the older Riders ask her about a new Wing called Vos Wing and she told them that it was her Wing. She also had started moving her things into her new Jr. Weyrwoman’s weyr, but she already had the Wi-Fi setup in her weyr as soon as her Clutchmates and her got to pick their Adult weyr’s, her weyr was large enough for 2 Dragons and 2 Riders.

Soon evening fell and Kim heads for the Dining Hall dressed in her Golden Gather Outfit that she had made at her First Gather and she was told by a Kitchen Worker where she was to sit as the newest Wingleader and she takes a seat there. She then watches the rest of her Clutchmates file into the room taking their places at the Sr. Weyrling Table for the final time unless they weren’t tapped then they’d fly with the Queen’s Wing until they were tapped, but they would remain at the Sr. Weyrling Table until they were tapped.

Tavana stands up and says, “Welcome everyone tonight is a very important night and a long awaited one for our Sr. Weyrling’s it’s Graduation Night! If you were chosen by a Wing your new Wingleader will tap you into his or her Wing, tonight we have a new Wingleader who will also be tapping as well,” she pauses and indicates Kim who was sitting alone and she says, “Jr. Weyrwoman Kim has been made a Wingleader earlier today so she can tap for her own new Wing tonight.”

There were applauds from everyone and Kim stands up and says, “Thank you Weyrwoman, I will serve the Weyr and my Weyrleader’s proudly.” She then sat back down and the Dining Hall finally returns to its normal level. Tavana calls each Wingleader who went and tapped each of who they wanted saying the famous words, “The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You.”

Kim smiles waiting patiently as each Wingleader did that and then Tavana calls, “Kim it’s your turn now.” Kim stands up from her table and she knew immediately who she wanted to tap first and second Kathryn and Wesley and she walks over to Kathryn first and places her hands on Kathryn’s shoulders and with a happy smile she says, “The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You.” There was a loud cheer as Kathryn was tapped into the new Wing and Wesley patted his twin’s hand in congrats to her, having a feeling his Mother had chosen him to be in her Wing since he was a Queen Rider even though Rinth could chew and clutch.

Kathryn stands up and takes her place at the table where Kim had stoop up from; then Kim steps to the right stepping right upto Wesley and she places her hands on Wesley’s shoulders and says, “The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You.” There was more cheering and Wesley was shocked, but glad that he wasn’t flying with the Queen’s Wing and he stands up and hugs Kim and says, “Thanks.” Kim hugs Wesley back and says, “No problem Wesley, go join your sister I have more tapping to do.”

Wesley nods and let’s go of Kim and then joins Kathryn at their new table. Kim then goes and taps the rest of her Wing and watches them take their places at their new table. Kim then goes and joins them after tapping the last one and waited while the rest were tapped, personally glad that not one of her Clutchmates weren’t left untapped.

 


	12. Going Home

Kim stands on the ledge of her weyr, she was attaching the Riding Straps onto her Dream Queen; it was 3 days after she became Wingleader and she had gone through Wing Drills with her Wing; but she had made up her mind it was time to go home and get her fiancé, some other people, and some things she needed back home, the things included her Dragonlovers Guide To Pern. She was also waiting for Kathryn to join her in her weyr, as the young Silver Rider was going to be in charge of Vos Wing while Kim was gone home to Earth.

Soon there came a knock at her door and Kim turns and says, “Come in!” As she said that Kathryn steps into Kim’s weyr and she walks over to her Wingleader and she says, “You sent for me Kim?” Kim nods and says, “Yes I need you to take over Leadership of Vos Wing for awhile.” Kathryn was startled that Kim was asking her to take over Leadership of Vos Wing so soon and she asks, “May I ask you why you are asking me to do that?”

Kim sighs tugging on one final strap on her Dragon she says, “Aleth and I are going to my home, Earth you know your Mother's Silver will be rising soon, I’m going to get at least my fiancé from Earth and I need my Dragonlovers Guide To Pern book; there are too many instances since I arrived her that I could’ve used that book, but I don’t have it with me and none of the Vendors I’ve dealt with at the Gathers have a copy of it.” Kathryn flinches at her words and asks, “What about Skychaser, Brownie, and Mannie? Do you need me to take care of them while you’re gone? What about Thomas and Daisy, your felines and Jordon your canine and your Runners?” Kim sighs and says, “I need you to take care of Thomas, Daisy, Jordon, Midnight, and Sundancer. Brownie, Mannie, and Skychaser are going with me.” Kathryn nods and says, “Of course I will take care of them for you while you’re gone to Earth. Will you take me there one day? I would love to see where you come from.” Kim smiles and says, “Yes I’ll take you one day to Earth so you can see where I come from and where Akadeanna comes from Kathryn.” Her 3 Flitts then appear from _Between,_ Skychaser was only going with her because except for the Gold and 9 other Eggs hadn’t hatched from her clutch that hatched the day before; but Kathryn ask, “Where are the 10 Eggs that didn’t hatch? I know you took them with you when you left the Hatching Sands.”

Kim indicates one of the bags attached to Aleth’s saddle and she says, “They are in there, that bag is insulated to keep them warm when I travel _Between_ with them. I’m wondering if they didn’t hatch because my fiancé and 9 others I’m close to weren’t there so I’m taking them with me to Earth hoping that they are for the 13.” Kathryn nods and says, “I hope they do hatch.” Kim nods and mounts her Dream Dragon and fasten her Riding Straps around her before saying, “You’re in charge while I’m gone Kathryn. I’ll be back when I can.” Kathryn nods and says, “Good luck Kim, I will see you when you get back.” Kim nods and then the large Dream launches into the air and Kim focuses hard on Ryan’s house on Douglas Street to find him first and she orders her Dream to go _Between_ to that location. The Dream at the right height bugles before blinking _Between._

_Earth_

3 seconds after disappearing from Star Sun Weyr, Kim and Aleth appear above where Ryan lives and Kim and Aleth land in the front yard and the large Dream Dragon settles down in the front yard and Kim removes the Riding Straps and then dismounts from her Dream and sends Brownie with a message for Frank, Mike, and Justin to meet at Sweet Scoops promising when she came home she would send her Flitt for them to meet her somewhere and she decided Sweet Scoops as she remembers her Adopted Mom saying that Mike used Sweet Scoops as an office and she then removes the Riding Gear from Aleth and places it on Ryan’s porch and removes the insulated cat carriers; then she reaches into a pouch on her belt that held her lanyard that was Gold, there were 3 keys attached to it as well as several key tags; one of the keys was Gold and the other 2 were Silver.

Kim picks up the larger of the 2 Silver Keys and she goes over and opens the White Door and then puts the Silver Key into the lock on the second door that was blue and turns the Key to the left to unlock the door and she smiles as the door unlocked meaning Ryan still lived there and hadn’t changed the locks and she pushes it open and she steps into the house that she hadn’t set foot in, in 3 years now and she looks around for her fiancé; she knew he was home as the television was on and BBQ Pitmasters was showing.

She then turns and looks at the coffee table where she would sit at Ryan’s laptop and write stories or mess around the internet or build websites and sure enough there was the same black Asus laptop that she had bought because she had ruined Ryan’s previous Asus sitting there open and on; then she turns her attention to the couch and there was her fiancé laying on it, but she gave a soft chuckle as he was sleeping. She quietly moves closer to him and she gives him a gentle shake and she says, “Ryan wake up love.” It took a few minutes before Ryan woke up with a jolt and he blinks looking at the woman wearing weird leathers and he asks, “Kim is that really you?” Kim smiles and says, “Yes it’s me Ryan.”

Ryan stands up and hugs his fiancée and asks, “Where have you been all this time and what the hell are you wearing?” Kim smiles broadly and says, “I’ve taught you all about the Dragonriders Of Pern; I thought it was just a story, but it’s all real! Back on December 6th, 2016 I told you I was going to take a nap the last time we talked; however when I woke up from my nap I was on Pern! I’ve been there all this time!” She stops and looks down at her Ruby Red Riding Leathers and she says, “These are my Dragon Riding Leathers,” she pauses and turns so her right arm was seen and she says, “These knots show that I am a Jr. Weyrwoman, a Wingleader, and that I ride a Dream Queen Dragon.” Ryan was startled at her words and asks, “Where’s your Dragon then?” Kim leads Ryan outside to where Aleth was laying waiting for her Rider and Kim says, “Ryan I would like you to meet Aleth my Dream Queen Dragon.”

Ryan moves closer to the large Dream Dragon that was laying in his yard and Aleth looks at the man that came out with her Rider and says So you are Ryan, mine’s fiancé? A pleasure to finally meet you. Ryan jumps slightly startled when he heard a voice just appear in his head and he says, “She just spoke to me!” Kim laughs and says, “Yeah Aleth loves to talk to other people since we bonded and she knows all about you from my thoughts as you are always there.” Ryan smiles and says, “That’s amazing,” he pauses and it was then that he noticed Kim was wearing a Tanzanite and what looked like Diamonds Ring on her left ring finger not her Diamond Engagement Ring and he asks, “Hey where is your Flower Diamond Ring?” Kim shows her right hand indicating her right ring finger and she says, “It’s right here Ryan.” Ryan was startled as Kim now wore the Flower Pattered Diamond Ring he had found for her on her right ring finger and he asks, “Why aren’ty ou wearing it on your left ring finger anymore?” Kim indicates the new Tanzanite and Moissanite Fire Ring on her left ring finger and she says, “I told you that if I could I would rather wear a true Tanzanite Ring as my Engagement Ring; you know I told you all about King Nebiwon and King Naverian. Well I met them during my First Gather 8 months after I arrived on Pern; my favorite designer Vanna K designed me the Tanzanite and Moissanite Fire Ring that I now wear. That’s why I now wear the Tanzanite Ring; I sold my CZ Tanzanite Ring that I was wearing so I had a place for my Flower Diamond Ring.”

Ryan was shocked at her words and he strokes Aleth’s eyeridges as Kim had told him that Pernese Dragons loved that and he says, “That makes sense to me.” Aleth closes her eyes lightly as she was enjoying the attention, but she says, Mine he will definitely attract a Dragonet, maybe even a King. Kim smiles at Aleth’s words as the Dream searched Ryan and she asks, “Ryan would you like to come back to Pern with me? Aleth says you will definitely attract a Dragonet maybe even a King.” Ryan was startled at his fiancé’s question and he says, “Yes I’d love to go with you to Pern!” Kim nods and says, “Go get your things packed that you want to take with you to Pern and bring your computer we have internet in our weyr, make sure you turn off your coffee maker and your TV then lock the doors after you turn off the lights.

Ryan nods and quickly heads back into the house to start packing things including their magic cards making sure not to leave anything behind that they would want and need, the last thing he packs is his laptop into his yellow Western Backpack before heading to make sure everything was turned off and all the doors were locked.

While Kim was waiting for Ryan a woman approaches the large Dragon and its Rider sitting in Ryan’s yard startled as the woman was obviously Kim who she hadn’t seen in 3 turns and Katie says, “Well I’ll be is that you Kim?” Kim turns around hearing Katie’s voice and she stands up and moves close to the woman and hugs her and she says, “Yeah it’s me Katie.”

Katie hugs Kim back and she asks, “Where have you been the past 3 years, I’ve seen you online, but I can never find you! Who’s the Dragon is he or she yours?” Kim sighs and says, “I’ve been on Pern; yeah I know I thought it was just a story as well, but it’s real,” she pauses and nods at Aleth and she says, “Her name is Aleth she is called a Dream Dragon and she is my Dragon.”

Katie asks, “Were you going to come and see me?” Kim laughs and says, “Of course Katie I was hoping you’d come to Pern with me, your kitties can come too and if Randy’s around he can too, if he’s not around you could give me the image of where he is and Aleth and I can get him too.” Katie laughs and says, “How’d you come here? Yeah he’s over at my home.”

Kim indicates Aleth and says, “We traveled _Between_ to get here.” Katie flinches and asks, “Isn’t it freezing cold there? How would my cats survive the transit? I wouldn’t leave them behind!” Kim goes and picks up 3 cat carriers that she sat with her Riding Gear and returning to Katie she hands the carriers and says, “Insulated Cat Carriers I hoped you’d come with me so I had these made as I knew you wouldn’t leave your precious kitties here.”

Katie stares at the insulated Cat Carriers, so Kim had thought of everything before coming home to Earth to get some and she laughs before saying, “Oh of course I should’ve figured you would think of something like that as well.” Kim gives Katie the 3 Cat Carriers and says, “Go get Randy, your cats, and anything and everything that you would like to take with you to Pern.” Katie accepts the Cat Carriers and quickly heads off to gather her things, her cats, and of course Randy.

Kim settles next to her Dragon rubbing her eyeridges waiting for her companions to gather their things and join her so she and Aleth could finish their missions while here on Earth. Aleth nuzzles her Rider and says Katie and Randy are searched as well; they will make excellent Riders. Kim smiles at Aleth’s words and says, I’m glad you have searched them as well and think that they will be excellent Riders, if you haven’t told them yet I will when they return. Aleth says, I wanted you to have that honor mine so I didn’t tell them. Kim smiles and says, Thanks Aleth.

After she says that Ryan joined her as well as Randy and Katie. Kim stands up and says, “I wanted to tell you Randy and Katie what Aleth told me while you were gone.” Katie asks, “What did she say?” Kim smiles and says, “Aleth as searched you two Katie and Randy; as she says you two will make excellent Dragonriders.”

Katie was shocked and so was Randy; Katie says, “Then I accept her search of me.” Randy says, “And I accept her search of me as well.” Kim nods and goes to get the Riding Gear from the porch and with grace she puts it back Aleth before attaching Ryan’s things, Katie and Randy’s things on Aleth’s saddle, then lastly she puts the 3 insulated Cat Carriers on Aleth’s Saddle before she gets the 3 settled before taking her place in front of Katie on Aleth’s neck and fastens her Riding Straps around her.

Kim smiles and says, “We have a few more stops to make before I can take you guys to Pern; I want to return to my home on Culley Lane as I have somethings I still need on Pern; I want to stop by Sweet Scoops for some Ice Cream and because I asked Justin, Mike, and Frank to meet me there as I said I would let them know when I was coming home for a visit; I also want to go to Applebee’s to see my friend Sky, I want to go to Zales to see my friend Andy, and then I want to go to Minnesota to see Helen my Birth-Mom and Mary my sister.” Katie who was holding onto Kim’s waist says, “All right let’s go then.” Kim nods and says, “All of you then hang on tight and stiffen your neck!” She felt them shift and each say that they were ready.

Kim pats Aleth’s neck and says, All right Aleth we are going to my home here on Earth before Sweet Scoops, the Mall, and Minnesota. Aleth bugles and launches powerfully into the warm Michigan air and Kim warns, “Everything is going to get very cold, you won’t be able to feel anything not even Aleth under you; but it won’t last long.”

There were murmurs from her passengers and Kim pats Aleth’s neck and shows her the strong image of her home and she tells Aleth to go Between once they were at the proper height and the large Dream slips _Between_ at the right height. Then 3 seconds after slipping Between they reappeared and this time they were in the country and the Dream lands in a very large yard and settles down on the grass and Kim releases her Riding Straps and helps her companions release their Riding Straps.

Kim grabs one of the large bags from Aleth’s saddle and they all slide down and she says, “Wait here this shouldn’t take too long.” She then heads to the garage door and uses the code they had used for ages to get into the house, but she was glad she had her Gold Key to get into the side door I the code was changed. She was glad that the garage door soon opened, Kim stepping into the garage realizes that nobody was home as the Truck and the Passat weren’t in their parking spots.

Once in the house Kim heads for her den and she pics up her teal colored book that says The Dragonlovers Guide To Pern and she places the book into a pocket in her Riding Vest in the same spot where her Gold Dragon Notebook was and she gathers some things that she wanted and needed from home including her 2 pillows and a few pictures of her grandparents together and some pictures of her and her grandfather when she was 9 years old; she then sits down at her desktop computer and she boots it up and removes the printer cable from the tower and she puts her new huge flash-drive into the port where the printer cable had been and after logging into it gets all her files from it onto her huge flash-dive; once she had everything she wanted and needed from it she shut down her desktop computer again and removes the flash-drive and after hitting the power button on the monitor she grabs her Miraculous Medal from where it was taped on her monitor, and then she places the flash-drive and Miraculous Medal in the pocket with her Dragonlovers Guide To Pern Book and her notebook also grabbing her personal tablet and her work tablet and puts them in the same pocket in her vest as well; before joining the others back out in the yard with Aleth; they settle in the same places in the saddle and refasten their Riding Straps around them again.

Kim smiles and says, “Time for Sweet Scoops now, then to Applebee’s and Zales, before going to Minnesota; then back to Pern unless I need more room before I make my last stop then I will go to Pern and then go to Minnesota.” The other 3 nod and Katie says, “Of course Kim.” Kim focuses on Sweet Scoops and she orders Aleth to go Between to the new location and the large Dream bugles again and launches powerfully into the air again and once at the proper height winks Between again and 3 seconds later they arrived again in the city and Kim smiles seeing they were above Sweet Scoops and she has Aleth land in the parking lot and the large Dream did as she was told. Kim wasn’t surprised that many screamed seeing a Dragon especially one as large as Aleth was; Kim just smiles as she was used to Dragons after 3 years living with them. The 3 slide back down and Kim looks at Ryan, Katie, and Randy and she says, “Again stay with Aleth please.” The 3 agree and Kim turns and heads into Sweet Scoops it had been 3 years now since she had set foot into this place.

Kim looks at the guests that were there, a few she recognized while there were also some she didn’t recognize at all, she smiles seeing a familiar face wearing a Marine Corps hat Bill her oldest friend. Also she saw Justin, Mike, and Frank talking and eating ice cream.

Everyone who was working Kim did recognize though and she goes and sands in line waiting her turn, she doubted anyone would recognize her in her Riding Leathers; she looks over the flavors and smiles seeing Red Velvet Cake Ice Cream, Peanut Butter Ice Cream, Grape Bubblegum Ice Cream, and Pumpkin Ice Cream. She decides that she would have the Grape Bubblegum Ice Cream as she missed it a lot from Sweet Scoops.

Soon she moves to the dipping cabinet and it was her turn and Heather asks, “Is there anything you would like to try Miss or do you know what you would like?” Kim smiles and says, “I would like a large cup of Grape Bubblegum in a bowl not a cone; nothing mixed into it please Heather.” Heather hadn’t been wearing her nametag, but was startled that the woman knew who she was and she says, “Of course Miss, but how do you know who I am? I haven’t seen you before.” Kim sighs and says, “It’s been 3 years since the last time I was here Heather, I was wearing my usual Cheetah Top, Black Gloria Vanderbilt Jeans, and new black boots.”

Heather was startled that the woman had been there 3 years ago, but she had been wearing a Cheetah Top, Black Gloria Vanderbilt Jeans, and black boots; and she tried to think back, but then she gasps that was Kathy’s daughter Kim who had been dressed like 3 years ago and she asks, “Kim is that you?” Kim smiles and says, “Yeah it’s me Heather. Is my Mom here? What about Carl?” Heather was working on scooping the requested Ice Cream and she says, “Yeah they are both here in the back room,” she pauses in her words and looks at Eric and says, “Eric would you please go get Kathy and Carl? Don’t tell them that Kim is here.”

The young man who was addressed says, “Of course Heather, I won’t tell them.” He turns an heads through the grey door heading into the back room where the office was and the through another gray door into the far back room where Kathy and Carl were talking, he knew that they had setup a missing persons file about Kim, but they doubted she would be found as she hadn’t been found in the past 3 years, but now she was there in the main room looking fit and trim.

Kathy looks at Eric when he comes into the back room and she asks, “What’s wrong Eric? Are we slammed?” Eric shakes his head no and says, “No Kathy, however there is someone in the main area wanting to speak to you and Carl.”

Kathy looks at Carl and the two stand up and follow Eric into the main back room and then into the front area of Sweet Scoops and Kathy asks, “Where is she Eric?” Eric looks around as the woman was no longer at the dipping cabinet and then he spotted her sitting at the table with Bill and that Justin, Mike, and Frank had join them and the 5 of them were chatting while they were eating their ice cream and he indicates her and says, “That’s her sitting over at the table with Bill, Justin, Mike, and Frank.” Kathy and Carl both walk over to where Eric indicated her sitting talking with Bill, Justin, Mike, and Frank like they were old friends.

Kathy looks at the woman who sat three startled that she looked like Kim, but she seemed to be more fit and trim and about 3 years older; but she was also wearing some weird Leather Outfit and she says, “My name is Kathy I was told you wanted to talk to me and Carl ma’am?”

Kim looks up at her Adopted Mother's voice and sure enough there she was standing with Carl and she smiles and says, “Hi Mom!” Kathy was startled, it was her daughter Kim! She hugs her daughter and says, “Oh Kim you’re alive! Where have you been? What in the world are you wearing?” Kim had just finished telling Bill, Frank, Mike, and Justin that they were searched before her Mother approached them and she says, “You know how much I love Dragonriders Of Pern, it’s not just a story Mom! Dragonriders Of Pern is real you know I was taking a nap back on December 6th, 2016; well when I woke up from my nap I was on Pern! I’ve been there all this time,” she pauses and indicates her outfit and says, “This outfit that I’m wearing is the traditional outfit that Dragonriders wear,” she pauses again and turns so that her Mom and Carl could see her Shoulder Knots and she says, “And these knots on my shoulder indicate that I am a Jr. Weyrwoman, that I ride a Dream Queen Dragon, and that I am a Wingleader.”

Carl asks, “Then if that’s all true that you are a Dragonrider and that the Dragonriders Of Pern do exist, where is your Dragon?” Kim leads her Mom, Carl, Bill, Justin, Mike, and Frank out to the parking lot where her Dream was waiting for her with Ryan, Katie, and Randy and she indicates the large Dream Dragon and she says, “There she is my Aleth my Dream Queen Dragon.”

All 6 were startled seeing the large Dream Dragon sitting in the parking lot and Kathy asks, “Why is Ryan, Katie, and Randy here too?” Kim sighs and says, “I came home to Earth to get them to take them to Pern with me; I need my friends there and Ryan too. I asked Mike, Frank, and Justin to meet me here today so I could explain better where I have been, and while we were talking Aleth searched them as well so they are going with me to Pern as well.”

Kathy, Carl, Bill, Justin, Mike, and Frank carefully approach the Dream and take turns stroking her multi-colored hide and her eyeridges and Kathy says, “That makes sense. Where have you gone since you came home to Earth?” Kim nods at Ryan and says, “I went to get Ryan and ran into Katie while I was waiting for Ryan to get his things; I was still going to get Katie if I hadn’t, Randy came as well Aleth searched the 3 of them; then I went home to Culley Lane to pick up some stuff that I wanted and needed with me on Pern including my Dragonlovers Guide To Pern book to help me understand things better there like what Earth Terms are in Pernese Terms. Even if you two had been home I still would’ve come here as I was craving Ice Cream From here. I have internet in my weyr back on Pern that’s why you might have seen me online Mom.”

Carl nods and says, “Not much has changed here, we were going to retire as you know in 2017, but we decided not to incase you ever found your way back home or at least to Sweet Scoops so you could find us.” Kim smiles glad that not much had changed in the past 3 years since she was gone, glad hearing that they had not sold the business so she could find them for when she found her way back home, she looks at Aleth and says, “Aleth is the reason I haven’t been able to come home I couldn’t leave her and the training took a long time we graduated from training 3 days ago. However, I found a huge shock when I settled Aleth on my Stone Couch in the Jr. Weyrling Barracks; Wesley and Daisy are alive! I don’t know how they ended up there, but 2 years before I arrived on Pern my character Kathryn found them on a beach on Pern, to be exact on the day they were found it was the day you sent Daisy to the Rainbow Bridge. Wesley was checked yesterday by a Pern Healer trained to heal and treat Earth-Bred cats and dogs and he’s completely healthy no problems with his back legs and no issues going the bathroom, he jumps up onto our bed every night curls up beside my head and jumps down without any problems either, Daisy sleeps on the other side of my head at night too.”

Kathy asks, “Are you treated well there? How is life there?” Kim smiles and says, “Yes I’m treated fine there; it might be considered by many as backwards compared to life here, however I understand why they don’t want a lot of modern conveniences, but I do have a laptop computer and a desktop there; there was a Shop at my first Gather that has computers and I got myself a Desktop and a laptop with the largest hard-drives, a flat-screen monitor for the desktop and everything I could want for both of them and as I said I got an internet connection setup there as well.” Kathy hugs her daughter and says, “Please come back and visit us. You know you’re always welcome home.”

Kim hugs her Adopted Mom back and smiles and she says, “Of course I will come back Mom, I will have my flits,” she pauses and indicates the 3 miniature Dragons on her shoulders and one on her head before saying, “Come here bringing messages; I have Flitt Eggs for you two so you can have them for your own to send me messages as well, you can also email me and I will answer it. When my Dragon has her first clutch I will send for you two to attend as spectators.”

Kathy nods and says, “We will be watching for them. I’m glad Wesley is doing well, what do you call him since according to your stories isn’t there another Wesley there or does your character Wesley not exist there?” Kim smiles and says, “Yeah he’s great, we call him Thomas as my character Wesley does exist he impressed his Gold Dragon Rinth and Kathryn impressed her Silver Dragon Silvith.” Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad you will, the Gold is Skychaser, the Brown is Brownie, and my Blue perched on my head is Mannie. I’m glad hearing that they impressed the Dragons that you said they did.”

She goes and gets 2 Flitt Eggs from Aleth’s pouch and hands one to her Mom and one to Carl and she hugs Carl and says, “I’m glad to see you again Carl, I’ve missed you as well.” Carl hugs Kim back after adjusting the Flitt Egg he was handed and says, “I’ve missed you as well; you take good care of yourself.” Kim smiles softly and says, “You too Carl; you too Mom.” Kim, Ryan, Katie, Randy, Bill, Justin, Mike, and Frank all mount Aleth and the large Dream bugles loudly and launches again into the air and she says, “I’m going to have to make a stop home to Pern, I don’t think Aleth could hold 4 more people so I’m going to drop you guys off in my weyr.” There were murmurs of ok at her words and she gives Aleth the image of her weyr and then at the right height Aleth winks _Between_ _._

_Pern_

3 seconds after leaving Earth Aleth reappears over Star Sun Weyr and lands on the ledge of her and Kim’s weyr and Kim dismounts first and helps her passengers off and she says, “Stay here, I will return as soon as I can.” She removes the cat carriers and the things that she brought to Pern for her passengers, she also lets each pick a Flitt Egg from the group she had. The others mutter their thanks and then oks before Kim remounts Aleth and gives the image of the Westwood Mall to get Sky and Andy.

_Earth_

Again 3 seconds after leaving their weyr Aleth and Kim reappear this time over the Westwood Mall and Kim has the large Dream land in the parking lot and she does and Kim says _Stay here sweetheart I have my friends to get here now._ Aleth settles down in the parking lot to wait for her Rider to get her friends.

Kim heads into the mall door entrance by Applebee’s and looking into the restaurant she sees her friend Sky and indicates for Sky to her when Sky spotted her looking through the glass at Applebee’s. Sky steps out of Applebee’s and says, “Well I’ll be is that you Kim?” Kim smiles and says, “Yeah it’s me Sky.” Sky hugs Kim and asks, “Where have you been?” Kim hugs Sky back before saying, “I’ve talked about the Dragonriders Of Pern before; it’s just a story it’s real! I’ve been on Pern all this time!”

Sky was startled at Kim’s words and asks, “Do you have a Dragon of your own or did a Dragonrider pair bring you home?” Kim nods and points towards the door where she came in at and says, “Yeah I do she is the Dream Dragon sitting out in the parking lot, why don’t you go see her? Her name is Aleth I’ve gotta go see Andy.”

Sky nods and says, “Of course Kim I’ll see you out there.” She turns and heads towards the parking lot and Kim turns and heads further into the mall and down to Zales and she finally steps into the store again and she smiles as she sees Andy there, but she sets upon looking at what he had new in stock since he seemed busy, but Andy had noticed the woman look at him and walks over to her and says, “Good afternoon.” Kim looks up and smiles as she recognizes Andy’s voice and she smiles and says, “Good afternoon to you too Andy, you are looking well.” Andy was startled that the woman knew his name, but he hadn’t seen the woman before and he asks, “How did you know my name?”

Kim smiles and says, “We always were testing each other on Gemstones and back in 2013 you asked me if I had a loupe and I said no and you gave me a black one.” Andy was startled he had seen her before 6 years prior and they had tested each other on Gemstones and in 2013 he had given her a black loupe after learning she didn’t have one of her own, but he frowns as it had been Kim a woman he hadn’t seen in 3 years now that he had given that to and he says, “Back in 2013 I gave a woman named Kim a black loupe after she said she didn’t have one and it was her that we always tested each other on Gemstones; but I haven’t seen her since 2016 and I heard her Mother put a missing persons file on her.”

Kim smiles broadly as he indeed remembered her and she says, “That was me Andy.” Andy was startled this was Kim, but she looked so different now and he asks, “Where have you been all this time then Kim?” Kim sighs and says, “You know I’ve talked about the book series called Dragonriders Of Pern, well it’s real! I’ve been on Pern all this time!”

Andy was shocked at her words, but then he notices a Tanzanite Ring with brilliant Diamonds around it now where her Flower Designed Diamond Ring usually sat and he asks, “So then where is the Diamond Ring that Ryan bought you from us in 2013?” Kim shows her right ring finger and says, “It’s here, while I was attending my first Gather 8 months after I impressed I was told that Vanna K was going to be at the Jewelry Stall and I met her and she designed me my Tanzanite and Moissanite Fire Engagement Ring and all of my Wedding Jewelry in Tanzanite with Moissanite Fire and Ryan’s Wedding Band also in Tanzanite and it has Moissanite Fire.”

Andy stares at the Tanzanite Ring surprised that the stones he thought were Diamonds were instead Moissanite Fire and he says, “This must’ve cost you a pretty penny that’s a Gem-Quality Tanzanite completely flawless.” Kim shakes her head no and says, “No Vanna didn’t charge me anything for any of the Jewelry she made for me and each piece has her signature Sapphire in them.”

Andy was shocked and he asks, “Does Ryan know you are still alive? What about your Mother and Carl? I know they made a missing persons file on you.” Kim smiles and says, “Yes they all know including Justin my co-worker, as well as Mike and Frank my 2 boss’. Would you like to see my Dragon?” She looks at Crystal and Alicia and invites them to join her and Andy at her Dragon and the ladies agree. Kim leads Andy, Crystal, and Alicia out to her large Dream Dragon who was sitting patiently with some children playing around her and Sky was watching the Dream and the kids playing.

Andy, Crystal, and Andy stare at the large Dream Dragon sitting in the parking lot with Sky watching the Dream and children playing around and on the large multi-colored Dragon. Crystal says, “Wow that Dragon is gorgeous and huge.” Kim smiles and says, “Thank you from both of us, her name is Aleth.”

Andy asks, “Can I come with you to Pern?” Alicia and Crystal ask too and Kim looks at Aleth and the Dream sniffs first at the older man and then the other 2 women with Kim and then she says, _Yes they can come too they will attract Dragonets as will Sky._ Kim smiles and says, “Of course you 3 can come too Aleth says the 3 of you will attract a Dragonet,” she pauses and looks at Sky and says, “Aleth says you will attract a Dragonet too.” Andy says, “That’s great. When do we leave?”

Kim shrugs and says, “I have one more stop to make before we can head to Pern, I have to go to Minnesota to see my Birth-Mom and Half-Sister as well as the ladies they are living with, I want to see if Helen and Mary can be searched and I want to give Pauline and Linda a Flitt Egg each as well. Then we can go to Pern.” The 4 agree to her words.

Kim helps her companions onto Aleth before settling in the front on Aleth and she says, “Hang on tight and stiffen your neck before we launch into the air it will hurt if you don’t.” She feels her passengers shift behind her smiling feeling Andy’s arms around her waist and hears each say they were ready.

She pats Aleth’s neck and the large Dream launches into the warm Michigan air and Kim says, “Now we’re going to go _Between_ it’s going to be very cold there and you’re not going to feel anything, but don’t worry it’s not going to last long it’s just the fastest way to get somewhere while adragonback.”

The others murmur their oks and Kim focuses on the image of the place where Helen and Mary lived having looked up the image before leaving Pern earlier that day and after giving the image to Aleth she says _Take us there sweetheart it’s our last stop before going home to Pern._

Aleth bugles into the warm Michigan air before slipping _Between_ heading for Minnesota; 3 seconds later the large Dream reappears from _Between_ and lets out her stunning bugle before landing in the front yard of where her Rider sent her for her lasts guests.

At the sound of a loud bugle 4 women run out of the house it was Helen, Mary, Pauline, and Linda and the 4 watch as a multi-colored Dragon lands in the front yard. Kim dismounts from Aleth first then she helps her passengers down and she then turns to the women who had come out; it had been since 2007 that she saw Helen and Mary in Person and now she was there a Dragonrider.

Helen approaches the Dragonrider pair wondering who she was though she looked a lot like Kim, but how could Kim be a Dragonrider when she was missing from Michigan, but they talked still almost every day, she thought her daughter was still working on passing her free papers out. She asks, “What can I do for you today Dragonrider?”

Kim moves closer and hugs her Birth-Mom and she says, “Hi Mom!” Helen was startled that the Dragonrider hugged her, but then hearing her call her Mom she asks, “Kim is that you? When did you become a Dragonrider? I didn’t know you were gone.”

Kim smiles and says, “Yes it’s me Mom! 3 years ago I became a Dragonrider,” she pauses and nods at Aleth and says, “I woke up on Pern back on December 6th, 2016 and I impressed my beautiful Aleth that same day; yeah I know you didn’t know because I’ve been keeping things going from Pern; I wanted to surprise you that’s why I never told you about anything.”

Helen looks at the large multi-colored Dragon sitting in the yard where she was living and she asks, “Primus is that a Dream Dragon, or a Mutation Similar to that like a Superstition?” Kim smiles and says, “Aleth is a Dream Dragon, as you know I love all colors so yeah she’s a true Dream Dragon, she’s only the second living adult Dream Dragon to exist the other one is a Dream Gold.”

Kim reaches back up to the pouch and removes the remaining Eggs and she says, “I want to see if these 6 Eggs will hatch for you guys before we return to Pern they are Flitt or Firelizard Eggs.  Take your pick which one you want.” Helen cautiously picks up the first one it was White and Silver swirled together; Mary picked up an Egg that seemed pitch black; Pauline picked up the smallest of the Eggs that was Silver, and Linda took the last one that was a swirl of red and black.

Seconds after the picking happened the first Egg hatched in Linda’s arms leaving behind a medium sized Brown; the second one to hatch was in Pauline’s arms giving a small blue, Mary’s hatched third leaving a Ebony Black Flitt, however the last one that was in Helen’s arms was having problems Hatching, Kim realized it had to be a White.

Helen asks, “What’s wrong with my Egg? Do you think it’s a White?” Kim sighs and says, “Yeah I think it’s a White so you’re going help the little one out; just like my sites White’s always need help Hatching which is why Ruth is the only living White.”

Helen was shocked that she was going to have to help the little one hatch and she asks, “What can I do to help my little one?” Kim first hands pouches of meat to Mary, Pauline, and Linda before turning back to Helen and she says, “You can see the cracks that have already formed in its Egg right?” Helen nods and says, “Yes I see them.”

Kim sighs and says, “You need to use your fingers to try and pry at those cracks to get the Egg open, I left my awl back in my weyr as we don’t want that little one to die in there like suffocate.” Helen gasps at her words and her fingers start digging into some of the cracks prying at them trying to help her little Flitt hatch, only one White ever had the chance to live, she wanted to help this little White to live.

Kim waits and watches Helen and the little Egg praying they could get to the little one in time remembering that though whites were invariably runts they were genius’ among their peers always knowing where and when they were and that they were able to right themselves in time and she watches as finally the Egg shattered leaving the small Flitt squirming in its sac and Kim retrieves her belt-knife from her belt and she carefully cuts open the sac the little one was in leaving a gleaming White Flitt in Helen’s arms.

Helen smiles and says, “It’s so tiny.” Kim nods and takes one of the pouches she had filled with meat she quickly starts cutting up the pieces even smaller because of how tiny the White was and hands some of the cut up meat to Helen and says, “You feed your little one this, but make sure she doesn’t choke.” She had realized the White was female. Helen takes some of the offered meat and carefully fed her tiny White, but she notices the Adult Gold, Adult Brown, and Adult Blue with Kim and she asks, “Who does the Gold, Brown, and Blue with you belong to?”

Kim indicates the Gold and says, “That is Skychaser,” she pauses and indicates the Brown and says, “That’s Brownie,” she pauses and points at the Blue on her head and she says, “And that’s Mannie; all 3 belong to me; Skychaser is the Mother of the 4 Eggs that hatched.” Helen smiles and says, “All 3 are stunning.” Mary, Pauline, and Linda agree with Helen’s words.

Before Kim could answer Brownie gives a squawk then a strong hiss before darting off Kim’s right shoulder and dives _Between._ Mary asks, “What’s Brownie’s problem?” Kim frowns honestly she didn’t know what was wrong with her Brown and she says, “I haven’t got a clue he’s never done that before as long as I’ve had him.”

After she said that the Brown Flitt returned and he had a note in his mouth and Kim holding out her right hand to her brown she says, “Give it Brownie.” The Brown drops the note into his mistress’ outstretched hand before settling back on her right shoulder. Kim opens the note and she swears and she says, “I’ve got to go! Thread is falling and Vos needs me!”

Kim turns and runs for her Silver, Helen and Mary run after her and Helen says, “But I thought Thread didn’t fall on Pern.” Kim shakes her head no and says, “No Vos is my Wing I’m their Wingleader!” Helen and Mary look at each other before looking at Pauline and Linda and then Helen looks back and says, “You’re not going without me and Mary!” Kim says, “Then come quickly!”

The pair join Kim at her Dream and Kim quickly mounts her Dream and the other 2 did as well and once they were settled and the straps were around them, Helen calls, “We are ready back here!” Kim nods and says, _Time to go home to Pern Aleth._ She gives the Dream the image and the large Dream launches back into the air and bugles loudly before slipping back _Between._


	13. First Threadfall

3 seconds after leaving Minnesota, Aleth lands near the landing area for the Dragons and she lands. Kim yells, “Helen and Mary you two get over to the Healer Areas! I’ve gotta suit up and join my Wing in the air!” Helen and Mary quickly dismount Aleth and run for the area where the Healers were working preparing for the injured Riders and Dragons.

Just as Kim orders Aleth back into the air she spots her guys she brought over in the Firestone areas and she saw Sky and Katie also over in the Healer area and Aleth launches back into the air and Kim gives the large Dream the image of their weyr and the large Dream winks back _Between._ 3 seconds later the Dream appears over their weyr and she lands on their ledge, Kim quickly dismounts and starts removing Aleth's Regular Riding Gear and then Kim runs and changes out of her Regular Riding Gear and then quickly changes into her Fighting Gear and grabs Aleth's Fighting Straps and runs back to her Dream shoving her braid up in her helmet and she quickly starts putting the Fighting Straps on her Dream, but she made sure to put the gear on her Dragon properly even though she was rushing, she didn’t want to do something wrong with putting the Fighting Straps on quickly and regretting it later; Skychaser, Brownie, and Mannie already had taken to the Flitt Wing to fight.

Once they were in their Fighting Gear Kim quickly mounts her Dream again and attaches the Hooks to her belt quickly and Aleth says _Kathryn already showed me the image of where our Wing is fighting._ Kim nods and says, _Take us to get loaded up with Firestone first love._ Aleth launches into the air again and heads for where they would be loaded up and once they were fully loaded showing her Rider an image Aleth says _Here’s the image mine._ Kim accepts the image from her Dream and she focuses on the image hard and she says _All right love lets join them in the air take us there!_ Aleth launches back into the air and Kim was already feeding her Dream Dragon Firestone and then stopped as her Dream winks _Between_ and 3 seconds later they reappeared, but instantly Aleth belches a flame and Kim flinches realizing they were right in the mix and she saw Kathryn and Silvith flying near them flaming away.

Aleth passes the message onto the Silver Dragon that they were there. Kim was nervous and a little scared as it was their first Threadfall, but she knew what to do as they were trained and drilled, practicing for this very strongly and what to do was drilled repeatedly into their heads strongly. Kim kept feeding her Dream Dragon Firestone making sure that she wouldn’t run out, but yells for bags when she was empty.

~6 hours later~

Finally after 6 hours of fighting the thread finally stopped and Kim follows her Wing back to the Weyr, and she smiles in relief as she found not one of her Riders were wounded, she saw that 6 Dragons were injured as they were being tended to by Healers, and she saw Ryan, Andy, Randy, Bill, Sky, and Katie running over. Kim slides down and then pats her Dream's side and she says, “That was nothing like I expected from the books nor the Fanfictions; much more intense, but I wouldn't trade it for the world.  No riders were injured only 6 of the Dragons suffered minor injuries, they trained us great.”

Bill says, “I can imagine that was hard up there in the Wings; but I'm ready to have a Dragon of my own to be u there fighting.”  The other 5 agreed with his words.  Kim looks at the others except for Ryan ad she says, “Why don't you go to the Candidate Barracks and get settled or some sleep,” she pauses and looks at Ryan and says, “You're coming with me, you might be a Candidate, however it is known that you are sharing my weyr.”

Katie, Sky, Helen, Mary, Randy, Andy, Mike, Frank, Justin, and Bill headed off to the Candidate Barracks after getting told where to go and Kim brings Ryan to Aleth again and then heads for their weyr.  Aleth lands on their ledge again and her two Riders dismount and Kim starts removing the Threadfighting Gear from her Dream Dragon, Ryan starts heling his fiancé remove the Threadfighting Gear from the large Dream Dragon.  Kim shows Ryan where the Threadfall Fighting Gear went and showed him where the Regular Riding Gear was hanging as well.  Ryan says, “Wow this weyr is huge!”  Kim shrugs and says, “I'm a Jr. Weyrwoman so the weyr is large, but because I wanted to bring you here, it had to be large enough to hold 2 Dragons and 2 Riders.”

Ryan nods and says, “I can understand why it's so large.” Kim turns and heads for the bathing pool in her Weyr and says, “Go ahead and get settled, I need to clean up.”  Ryan nods and says, “All right Kim.” Kim slipped out of her clothing and into the bath and she relaxes in the warm water as it felt good and she started to clean herself with the special soap for her sensitive skin  then she got out and she got changed into regular riding clothing, fresh ones not the ones she wore when she went to Earth.  She then heads back out of her bathing room braiding her hair and she saw Ryan petting her cats and she says, “Can you believe it Ryan? Wesley's now 22 years old and he's completely healthy.”

 Ryan was startled as Kim's oldest cat was alive and well, but he asks, “How did he end up here? When was the last time he was checked by a Vet?” Kim shakes her head and says, “I haven't a clue how he got here he arrived here on Pern around the same time Mom and I let him go onto the Rainbow Bridge. Kathryn found him here along with Daisy.  He was checked yesterday by one of the Healers who specializes in Earth cats like Wesley and Daisy; the Healer said they are both in perfect health.” Ryan was glad hearing his fiancé's words about both of her cats, but he asks, “Is he having problems using the litterbox or with his back legs? You know like he was having which is why you sent him onto the Rainbow Bridge?” Kim shakes her head no and says, “Nope he's not having any problems at all, he's jumping up fine onto my bed every night and jumps down on his own fine. However we don't call him Wesley because of my character Wesley, we call him Thomas.”

 Ryan smiles and says, “I'm glad that he's doing fine and that he's not having the problems he was having on Earth. That makes sense why you call him Thomas since there is another Wesley here.” As he said that there was a knock at their door and Kim says, “Come in.” As she said that 4 people stepped into Kim and Ryan's weyr and Kathryn says, “We're here to give you the Wing reports Kim.” Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Kathryn.” Kathryn says, “You're welcome; Mother taught me and Wesley how to fill out our Wing Reports.” Kim nods and says, “I'm sorry I was gone so long, but I had quite a bit to do back home.” Kathryn hands Kim the Reports and she says, “No problem at all Kim. Who’s your friend?” She indicates Ryan.

Kim smiles and says, “I've told you about Ryan my fiancé, this is him.”  Kathryn looks at the man with Kim and she says, “A pleasure to finally meet you Ryan.”  Ryan says, “Likewise Kathryn.”  Kim then introduces Ryan with the rest of her Wingseconds and Wingthirds who were there as she accepted the reports and she says, “I think you did great Kathryn, you didn't let any one of my riders get hurt, a few Dragons were, but that's better than losing any of them.”  Kathryn smiles and says, “Thanks Kim; I did my best following what Mother taught me on being a Wingleader and as a Wingsecond.”

Kim smiles and says, “No problem Kathryn. I'm glad you did that, that's what I did once I joined you guys up in the air.” She sits down reading over the reports and she heard the sound of male Dragons bugling and she sighs and says, “Sounds like now that Threadfall is over Savanath decided to rise.” Kathryn laughs and says, “Yeah that would make sense.” Kim finishes reading Kathryn's reports and then she stands up and goes to her ledge to watch the Dragons watching the large Dream blooding her kills, she hoped that Aleth didn't rise until Ryan impressed a Dragon and his Dragon was old enough to chase her even though she wouldn't mind if Garenth caught Aleth as she thought he was rather handsome and she thought M'thew was too.


	14. Who The Dragons Keened For

Kim sits on the beach with her Dragon laying a little ways away from her, it was the same beach that J’meson had found her on and the same one that Kathryn had found her 2 cats on. Katie, Sky, Helen, Mary, Randy, Andy, Mike, Frank, Justin, Ryan, and Bill were doing their Candidate Chores waiting for Savanath’s clutch to hatch; Thomas was curled up in her lap purring up a storm as she was petting him.

As she stared out across the water she heard familiar footsteps approaching her it was J’meson’s footsteps and she says, “Hello J’meson.” The Weyrleader was surprised as he didn’t even know that Kim had seen him and he says, “Hello Kim; I didn’t even know you had even seen me approaching you.” Kim laughs turning her head to her Weyrleader and she says, “Actually I hadn’t J'meson, but I recognized your footsteps.”

J'meson laughs so she hadn’t even seen him, but she recognized his footsteps and he asks, “Might I join you?” Kim smiles and says, “Yes you may J'meson I was just thinking.” J'meson sits down next to the female Dream Dragonrider and says, “I’ve been meaning to ask you something it’s been bothering everyone; it happened 5 turns before you before you arrived on Pern.”

Kim smiles softly and she says, “I don’t mind answering your questions J'meson. Let’s see 5 turns before I arrived here means 5 years before I arrived here so the year would’ve been 2011 on Earth.” J'meson smiles as he enjoyed learning terms from Earth and he says, “If you say so. Do you know if someone from Earth passed around the 11th month of that turn maybe on or around the 21st day? One that our Dragons would respect?”

Kim flinches at his question November 21st, 2011 yeah she knew exactly who the Dragons would’ve respected and keened for on that day, Anne McCaffrey the woman who brought Pern to those of Earth and she asks, “Did the Dragons keen that day?” J'meson nods and says, “All over Pern their voices raised in keen, but it wasn’t just our Dragons our Flitts and Watch-Whers raised their voices in keen that day too. Why?”

Kim sighs and says, “I hadn’t even expected that they would know about that, though some Fanfiction Writers back on Earth had written Fanfictions that the Dragons and the Flitts and the Watch-Whers would’ve known,” she pauses and sighs before saying, “You know I’ve mentioned Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey before right J'meson?”

J'meson was startled that the Fanfiction Writers like her had written that the Dragons, Flitts, and Watch-Whers might have keened that day and he nods and says ,”Yes you’ve mentioned that she introduced us and our world to those of Earth. Why do you ask?” Kim sighs and says, “On Earth Date November 21st, 2011 the very day you were asking me about, Anne passed away. I guess the connection created from her writing about this place is how the Dragons, Flitts, and Watch-Whers felt her passing and they mourned her death.”

J'meson was startled at her words, but it did make sense if the Dragons, Flitts, and Watch-Whers had felt the loss of the woman who introduced Earth to their people and their Dragons and their world and such; that they would’ve keened for her loss just as if she had been one of their Riders or such and J'meson sighs and says, “That makes sense especially if our Dragons, Flitts, and Watch-Whers had known about her. Lessa who woke to the loss and heard the keening said the woman had a Harper’s heart; from the way you described Anne she definitely did.”

Kim nods and says, “Yeah it does. She passed away in her home; she was 85 turns old when she passed, which for those of us who are originally from Earth that is a good long life. She died in her home in what is called Dragonhold Ireland. That’s exactly what astrokath said in the Fanfiction The Dragon’s Farewell that Lessa described Anne as; and it was true at least from her writings I’ve read.” J'meson sighs and says, “I’m glad she had a good long life through your standards on Earth. I b et it was hard on many her passing.” Kim nods and says, “I’m glad she did too. Yeah it was, it was harder on me as I didn’t even hear about her passing until about 2 turns later when I was looking at a special site for her.”

J'meson sighs and says, “I can imagine it was indeed hard learning about her passing 2 turns late.” Kim nods and says, “I was on the site and I saw a comment that said Rest In Peace Anne McCaffrey and that’s how I learned.” She turns and looks at Bavanath who she saw was with J'meson and she asks, _Bavanath? Was I right is that why the Dragons, Flitts, and Watch-Whers raised their voice in keen all over Pern?”_

Bavanath looks at the young Dream Rider at her question and he says, _Yes you are right Kim that is why our voices rang out in keening on that day, we all felt her passing so we felt it was right to._ Kim smiles and says, _Thank you for telling me I was right._ Kim then looks at J'meson and she says, “I asked Bavanath if I was right that’s why they raised their voices in keen that day and he said that I was right that is why they did.” J'meson nods glad to know she was right that’s why their voices had lifted in keen that day.


	15. Silver Hatching

Kim had been with Ryan he was helping her bathe her large Dream Dragon when a loud bugle rang out through the Weyr and then the humming started and Kim swears knowing that sound the Hatching was starting! She says, “We don’t have time to finish this! The Hatching’s starting!”

Aleth climbs out of the water she was done with her bath anyways and Kim quickly starts putting the Riding Gear on her own humming Dragon and then she grabs onto Ryan and vaults onto her Dream’s back and she says, “Hang on tight!” The young man wraps his arms around his fiancée’s waist as the Dream launched into the air and winks _Between_ arriving 3 seconds later at the Hatching Sands and then Aleth lands.

Kim says, “Get your butt out to the other Candidates! I’ll see you later!” Ryan lets go of his fiancée’s waist and slides down and runs to join the others on the Sands and he bows to Savanath and Bavanath before taking his place, Katie, Sky, Helen, Mary, Randy, Andy, Mike, Frank, Justin, Ryan, and Bill ran out as well and Aleth takes to one of the ledges and Kim slides down and settles onto the ledge to watch, the last clutch she had been to was the one where she impressed her Dream.

She pats her Dream and says _I don’t care what color he impresses just as long as the male can chase you love._ Aleth nuzzles her Rider and says _I don’t care either mine, but he will do good. I don’t care if he gets a Bronze either._ As Aleth says that the first Egg splits open spilling out a Bronze and Kim laughs and says _Speaking of a Bronze that’s always a good sign, M'thew’ Bronze Garenth was the first one to hatch at your Hatching._

Aleth chuckles and says _Yes that is a good sign mine. Oh so he was the first, good to know._ Kim nods and watches as the Bronze picked a boy she had seen doing Candidate Chores with Bill before and it seemed the Bronze’s Hatching and impression triggered more to hatch; she was glad seeing that Silvith had produced a Gold Egg too, but she was sad no Dream Eggs.

She watches as the Dragonets impress, but Aleth asks, _What do your writer friends call us different colors mine?_ Kim sighs and says _The Gold, Bronze, Brown, Blue, and Green and very rarely White are considered Canon Dragons because they were the ones that Dragonlady McCaffrey wrote about in her stories; Ruth was the only White she talked about though; as those like you, Silvith, and Garenth we call your kind Mutation Dragons._

Aleth listens to her Rider’s explanation and she _says I have heard the elder Dragons speak of Ruth and Jaxon, they were a great pair; but I don’t know if they are alive or not nobody can tell me, I honestly don’t think any Dragon knows._ She stops and points her Wing at her mine’s love and says _Look mine! Ryan is impressing what looks like a Black Dragon, however it’s hide is a deep purple!_ Kim had been focused on her Dream that she had missed the large Dragonet go to her fiancé and she smiles and says _Belarth sure is handsome;_ she pauses and gets a good look at Belarth and says _He is called a Nightmare love Belarth that’s what his color is. Rumor in the Roleplay World is that a Dream was mated by a Black that was how the Nightmare came into existence._

Aleth nods and says _Yes he is very handsome; oh so he’s a Nightmare I’ve heard legends from the Elder Dragons about Nightmare Dragons, but I have never seen one, he sure is handsome though._ Kim smiles hearing Ryan calling his Dragonet’s name out and goes to feed his Nightmare. She then watches the Gold hatch and impress Helen, a female Silver impresses Katie, an Ebony chooses Andy, a Bronze chooses Randy; a Marine Corps Blue that was as fine-boned as a green but as large as a Brown impressed Bill, a Brown picks Mike, a Bronze chooses Frank, a blue chooses Justin, a Silver female impresses Sky.

Kim watches as every Egg except once hatched and impressed, but a lone Egg remained rocking harder and harder obviously trying and wanting to hatch, she knew what was wrong and she looks at Aleth and says, _Get me down to the Sands right now Aleth!_ The Dream picks up her mine in her claws and flew down to the Hatching Sands at her mine’s words, hoping that hers was going to help the little Dragonet who was trying to hatch wondering if her mine heard the Dragonet crying for help.

Kim had indeed heard the little Dragonet in the last Egg crying for help and as soon as Aleth released her from her claws Kim runs to the Egg, she wasn’t surprised that she spotted Akadeanna running as well to the Egg and Kim starts working on the few cracks that the Egg had, Kim then remembered the Awl that she had made at her first Gather and she picks it up from her belt and she says, “Akadeanna I need a rock!”

Akadeanna finds a rock near them and she picks it up and offers it to Kim and says, “Here!” Kim holds the Awl against the top of the Egg and says, “No hit it against the top of the device in my hands that is against the Egg!” Akadeanna was very confused by Kim’s words, but she does as she was told and more cracks formed and Kim says, “One more, just one more hit should do it!”

Akadeanna nods at Kim’s words and hits the rock against the thing in Kim’s hands again and finally the Egg splits spilling the squirming Hatchling still in its sack and Kim drops the Awl and grabs her belt-knife and slices the sack open carefully, revealing a White Hatchling who tried to move, but she promptly falls back down and Kim helps the White back up and she asks, _Who’s your mine little one? I will help you to him or her._

The little White looks at the woman who spoke to her and she says _Mary, the girl named Mary she’s mine, the woman you call your sister in your thoughts._ Kim smiles and helps the little White passing the others going for her younger sister Mary and says, “Mary this little girl’s yours.” Mary was shocked as Kim came to her with a White and asks, “How do you know that she is mine sis?”

Kim sighs and says, “Because I picked up Akadeanna’s Hear All Animal’s Gift and I asked the little White who its Rider is and she said it was you.” Mary kneels down and says _Hello little one._ The White looks the one the Dream Rider had led her to and lets out a joyous creel and she says _Hello Marymine. I am Tasyth and I am starving!_ Mary says, “Tasyth that’s her mine.” Kim smiles and says, “She sure is pretty come lets feed her.” Kim goes and picks up her Awl and then Mary and Kim lead Tasyth to the Feeding Tables where the others were feeding their dragonets, Kim hands her sister a bowl of small cut chunks and Mary starts feeding her White.

J’vron had watched Kim help the tiny White hatch and he asks, “Why did you help that little Egg Kim? You know that normally no one helps an Egg that needs help hatching.” Kim snorts and says, “Reverence For Dragonkind J’vron; both me and Akadeanna heard Tasyth crying for help. Akadeanna grew up helping others, but I grew up taught to help others; they are people aren’t they? You don’t let a baby die just because their Mother can’t push them out do you? Jaxom helped Ruth hatch and we had our first White Dragon now we have a second White!”

J’vron flinches at her words and he says, “You’re right Kim that makes sense.” Kim picks up what she had made at the Gather and she says, “This is called an Awl, I got the idea from a Fanfiction. You know Whites are inevitable runts; however they are geniuses among their peers! Knowing always where and when they are, always able to orient themselves in time! Pit Smelt It I’d rather trust my life to a White if I had to go _Between Times_ then even my Aleth or any Queen Dragon or even a Bronze or a King Dragon!”

J’vron was startled listening to her words she was so passionate as she spoke and he says, “That makes sense why you had to help the little Egg hatch; Savanath had actually asked me to take it _Between,_ but now I don’t have to take any Eggs _Between.”_ Kim nods and says, “I’m not surprised she asked you to; let’s see that means Tasyth is the second White in Pern history, of course Ruth being the first.”

J’vron nods and says, “Yes Tasyth is the second.” He then turns and leaves guiding the Weyrling’s to the Weyrling Barracks, but Ryan stays as J’vron knew the young Nightmare Jr. Weyrling was to share the weyr with Kim and Aleht. J’meson and Tavana approach them at that point and Tavana asks, “Why did you help that little White hatch Kim?”

Kim looks at Tavana not surprised she asked the same thing and she in a firm tone she says, “I will tell you exactly what I told J’vron; Reverence For Dragonkind that’s why Tavana; both me and Akadeanna heard Tasyth crying for help. Akadeanna grew up helping others, but I grew up taught to help others, they are people aren’t they? You don’t let a baby die just because their Mother can’t push it out do you?” She stops and shows the Awl that she had used to help the little White hatch and she says, “This is called an Awl, I got the idea from a Fanfiction. You know Whites are inevitable runts; however they are geniuses among their peers! Knowing always where and when they are, always able to orient themselves in time! Pit Smelt It I’d rather trust my life to a White if I had to go _Between Times_ then even my Aleth or any Queen Dragon or even a Bronze Dragon or King Dragon!”

Tavana winces at her words as to why she helped the little White hatch and she says, “Then we should have our Candidates trained to help a White if they feel compelled to help or they hear cries for help from an Egg; who knows how many Whites we’d have now if they had just did what Jaxom did for Ruth and what you and Akadeanna did for Tasyth.” Kim nods and says, “I’d like that if you would do that. Yeah who knows how many we would’ve had, had others helped the Eggs that needed it. I would like if you would let me train the Candidates how to help the Dragonets hatch.”

Tavana smiles and says, “I would love it if you would teach the Candidates how to help the Egg or Eggs that need help to hatch; you are the best one to train them as you obviously know how to help them.”


	16. Harper Hall

It was a few days after the Hatching and Kim was in the weyr that she and Ryan shared, she was attaching the Riding Straps onto her Dream Dragon; she was going to the Harper Hall, but she wasn’t going alone Kathryn and Wesley were joining her as well she was keeping her promise to take them. Once the Riding Straps were all attached properly she triple checks it before she says, _Aleth please ask Rinth and Silvith if Kathryn and Wesley are ready to leave._

The Dream nods at her Rider’s words and then after asking she says _Yes they are ready to go as well mine._ Kim nods and mounts her Dream Dragon and she fastens her Riding Straps around herself and she says _Then let’s go._ The Dream takes a few steps then launches powerfully into the air; Kim watches as a Silver and a Gold launch into the air and join her. The 3 Dragons once at the proper height wink _Between_ heading for the Harper Hall.

3 seconds later the 3 Dragons reappear over the Harper Hall and they land side-by-side. Kim wasn’t surprised that many young apprentices gather around to see the Dragons who arrived and Kim slides down from her Dragon and one young girl asks, “What’s her name Dream Rider?” Kim smiles at the young girl and she says, “Her name is Aleth; and you can call me Kim. The other two are Silvith she’s the Silver and the Gold is Rinth.” The girl smiles and she says, “They are beautiful.” Kim smiles and says, “Thanks. Could you tell me where we could find the Master Harper?” The girl was surprised that the trio was there to see her Father and she says, “Oh so you’re here to see my dad then, I can take you.” Kim smiles and says, “Yes we are. I would like that if you would.”

The Dragons settle down letting the young Apprentices climb all over them, while the young female Apprentice leads the 3 Dragonriders into the Harper Hall, and then she stops at a large set of doors and she says, “Wait here please, I’ll let my dad know you are here.” Kim smiles and says, “Thank you.” The young girl pushes the doors open and Kim caught a glimpse finding that the room was an office. 5 minutes after the girl went inside she steps out and she says, “Father will see you now.” Kim smiles and says, “Thanks, if you don’t have any plans now why don’t you join your fellow Apprentices with our Dragons.” The young girl bows and left heading for the 3 Dragons.

Wesley takes to the right door and holds it open for Kim and Kathryn; Kim steps in first then Kathryn did and lastly Wesley steps in and shuts the doors behind him. There was an older man sitting in the room sitting at a desk and he looks up as the 3 his daughter said were there to see him step into his office. He saw there were 2 women and one man and he asks, “Which one of you is Kim?” Kim steps forward and she says, “That would be me Master Harper.”

Jackson smiles at the young woman and he says, “I’m glad to meet you Kim. Please won’t you 3 have a seat?” Kim nods and takes to one of the chairs, then Kathryn and Wesley take to 2 other chairs. Kim smiles and says, “Thank you Master Harper, your daughter is very polite.” Jackson says, “Oh please call me Jackson, I’m not one for formalities.”

Kim smiles and says, “Of course Jackson. I’d like to introduce my companions with me as they were supposed to come here 3 years ago or rather 3 turns ago. Kathryn is the other woman and Wesley is the man; they are the twins of Weyrwoman Tavana and WEyrleder J’meson of Star Sun Weyr.” Jackson looks at the twins with Kim and says, “Oh yes you two were supposed to come here to study to be Harpers, but J’meson told me you both had impressed.”

Kathryn nods and says, “Yes we did impress I impressed Silvith a beautiful Silver Dragon.” Wesley then says, “And I impressed a Gold Dragon and I am the first male Gold Rider and her name is Rinth.” Jackson says, “Well I saw the 3 Dragons as they landed and they are beautiful. So what’s your title Wesley then since you are a man and ride a Gold?”

Wesley says, “I’m considered a Jr. Weyrleader, however I am also a Wingsecond.” Jackson raises an eyebrow when Wesley said that he was a Wingsecond and he says, “I didn’t think that Tavana would accept you as a Wingsecond.” Kim shakes her head no and says, “No Wesley doesn’t fly with Star Sun Weyr’s Queen’s Wing; Rinth is the first Gold Dragon who can chew firestone and still clutch; Wesley and Rinth fly in Vos Wing With me.”

Jackson was shocked at her words that Rinth could chew firestone and clutch and he was a Wingsecond under Kim and he asks, “What about Kathryn?” Kim chuckles and says, “They both fly under me they are both my Wingseconds.” Jackson nods at her words and he says, “I can understand why you brought Kathryn and Wesley to me; however Kim I don’t understand why you came to me?”

Kim sighs and says, “I’m here or the same reason they are; I’d like to increase my knowledge of being a Harper; you see I’m an Earth-Born woman; however I sang with a choir group for 3½ turns by our standards here; 3½ Earth years. The year I left the school the Choir sang at the best place called Carnegie Hall.”

Jackson was impressed listening to the woman’s words and he asks, “What voice part are you?” Kim smiles and says, “I am a First Soprano, however I can sing Second Soprano and Alto; but I’m most comfortable singing First Soprano.” Jackson smiles and says, “That’s wonderful. Would you be willing to sing to let me hear you sing?”

Kim smiles and says, “Sure, but I’d like more than just you to hear, maybe those Apprentices who were checking out the Dragons especially your daughter.” Jackson was surprised at her words and he says, “Sure you can sing for more if you’d like. Do you know any of our songs or would you prefer one of your Earth songs?”

Kim not knowing many Pern ballads or songs says, “I’d like to sing one of the songs from Earth if you wouldn’t mind.” Jackson nods and says, “Sure you can; none of our Harpers know any Earth songs, can you do your song or songs without music?” Kim had been smart and brought her laptop with her and she says, “I have songs without music before; however I brought what’s called a laptop with me and it has many of my songs I sing on it. We could use it.”

Jackson nods and says, “Yeah that's fine with me you can do that.” He sent for another Apprentice to ask for anyone and everyone who wanted to hear a singer from Earth perform an Earth song or more than one Earth song to meet him in the main concert area. Once the Apprentice left he says, “I hope you don’t mind I asked for anyone and everyone who wanted to Kim.”

Kim chuckles and says, “No I don’t mind at all I’m used to singing for large groups.” Jackson asks, “Who did you sing with on Earth?” Kim asks curiously, “Did you know any of the state of Michigan’s Choir Groups?” Jackson nods and sys, “Yes I know of them all and have listened to all of them.” Kim smiles and says, “I sang with the Northwest High School’s Women’s Choir, I stopped in the Earth year 2000 when I graduated from the High School.”

Jackson was startled at her words and he says, “They are my favorite to listen to, maybe I heard you before as I listened to them perform during that time.” Kim shrugs and says, “You probably did.” She was going over her songs that she knew by heart trying to decide what to sing as the majority were sung by male singers; but they could show her voice range; she asks, “Would you prefer me to sing a song that was done by a female vocalists or would you mind if I sang one that was done by a male vocalist?”

Jackson was shocked at her question and he says, “Well if you are having trouble deciding between 2 one from a male vocalist or one from a female vocalist why don’t you do one of both?” Kim smiles and says, “Yes I think that would be a great idea to do one of both as I have 2 I can’t decide between.” Jackson nods and then leads the group of 3 to the place where Kim would be performing, but he asks, “Do you do duets?”

Kim smiles and says, “Actually yes I can do a duet as well.” Jackson asks, “Would you be willing to do one with me? There’s one Earth song that I can’t find a compatible voice to sing with; it’s called Blue Moon.” Kim smiles and says, “I’d be happy to do one with you; oh I love that song we did that one year; we could do it together.” Jackson nods and says, “I’ll let you sing your songs first then we can do our duet.” Kim nods at his words and she was amazed at the large room he led her into and he leads her to the front where there was a stool and addressing those gathered he says, “This is Kim she is a Dream Rider from Earth. She is the one you were all invited to listen to.”

There were some cheers at his words and then Kathryn, Wesley, and Jackson join the crowd eager to listen to the young woman sing. Kim smiles and says, “Thank you Master Harper Jackson.” She looks at the group and she says, “I sang for the Woman’s Choir in Michigan on Earth from Northwest High School until 2000 when I graduated. I came here to extend my knowledge and Jackson wanted to hear me sing. I will be singing 2 songs of my choice from Earth one is from a female vocalist and the other is from a male vocalist; then after that by his own request Jackson and I will be performing a duet.”

There were murmurs at her words, Kim setup her laptop pulling up her first song which was by the male artist and she says, “I will be starting with the male vocalist’s song the song is called Holes In The Floor Of Heaven; it is by a man named Steve Warner.” She focuses on the group, but she touches the play button just having the music not the words played and she starts to sing the emotions pouring out from her as she sung; she was thinking of her own Grandmother as she sang the song.

Her voice sang, “One day shy of eight years old, my Grandma passed away. I was a broken hearted little boy, blowing out that birthday cake. How I cried when the sky let go, with a cold lonesome rain, mama smiled said ‘don’ be sad child, Grandma’s watching you today.’ Cause there’s holes in the floor Heaven, and her tears are pouring down, that’s how you know she’s watching, wishing she could be here now, and sometimes if you’re lonely just remember she can see, there’s holes in the floor of Heaven, and she’s watching over you and me.”

She stops taking a break before starting the next verse and she sings, “Seasons come and seasons go, nothing stays the same. I grew up, fell in love, met a girl who took my name; year by year, we made a life, in this sleepy little town; I thought we’d grow old together; Lord, sure do miss her now. But there’s holes in the floor of Heaven, and her tears are pouring down, that’s how you know she’s watching, wishing she could be here now, and sometimes when I’m lonely I remember she can see, there’s holes in the floor of Heaven, and she’s watching over you and me.”

Again she stops following the flow of the music and then she starts again and she sings, “Well my little girl is 23, I walk her down the aisle, it’s a shame her Mom can’t be here now, to see her lovely smile. They throw the rice; I catch her eye, as the rain tarts coming down. She takes my hand says, ‘Daddy don’t be sad, cause I know mamma’s watching now.’ And there’s holes in the floor of Heaven and her tears are pouring down, that’s how you know she’s watching wishing she could be here now, and sometimes when I’m lonely, I remember she can see, yes there’s holes in the floor of Heaven and she’s watching over you and me.” She stops before singing, “Watching over you and me,” she pauses and sings again, “Watching over you and me.”

Finishing the song she closes her brown eyes missing her Grandmother after all these years before saying, “That song is dedicated to my own Grandmother who passed away 22 turns ago today.” There were murmurs at her words. Kim takes a sip of the fruit juice that was brought to her and then she opens her brown eyes and she decided to do another dedication song and he says, “This one is for my Birth Mom who is back at Star Sun Weyr tending to her Gold Dragon she impressed a few days ago at Savanath’s clutch. This song is called I Wonder it is by the female vocalist called Kellie Pickler.”

She changes the music to that song before she started singing, “Sometimes I think about you, wonder if you’re out there somewhere thinking ‘bout me, and would you even recognize me. The woman that your little girl has grown up to be, cause I look in the mirror and all I see, are your brown eyes looking back at me, they’re the only thing you ever gave me at all.” She stops taking a break then sings, “Oh, I hear the weather’s nice in California, there’s sunny skies as far as I can see, if you ever come back to Carolina, I wonder what you’d say to me.” Again she stops then continues, “I think about how it ain’t fair, that you weren’t there to braid my hair, like Mother's do, you weren’t there to cheer me on, help me dress for my High School Prom, like Mother's do. Did you think I didn’t need you here, to hold my hand, to dry my tears, did you even miss me thorugh the years at all. Oh I hear the weather’s nice in California. There’s sunny skies as far as I can see, if you ever come back home to Carolina, I wonder what you’d say to me.” She stops then takes a deep breath before singing with more enthusiasm, “Forgiveness is such a simple word, but it’s so hard to do when you’ve been hurt. Oh, I hear the weather’s nice in California, and just in case you’re wondering about me, from now on I won’t be in Carolina. Your little girl is off, your little girl is off, your little girl is off to Tennessee.

There was more cheers at her singing and Kim could tell that Jackson was impressed with her voice range and Kim asks, “Would Master Harper Jackson please join me up here for our duet?” Jackson stands up and joins Kim and he says, “Of course Kim.” He then looks at the others and he says, “I’ve finally found the perfect partner to sing the duet of Blue Moon with. Kim and I shall be singing Blue Moon together.”

There were more cheers as they started singing the song together their voices melding wonderfully and complimented each other. Once the song was done Jackson looks at Kim and says, “That was amazing! I’ve never had anyone would could compliment my voice like that.” Kim smiles and says, “Yes it was amazing Jackson, I’ve never had anyone who sang so well that I could do a duet like that with before thank you for the opportunity.” Jackson smiles and says, “You’re very welcome. I will assign one of my best to Star Sun Weyr to work with you, but I’m going to make you a Journeywoman Harper, your voice range is amazing.” Kim was startled, but she smiles and says, “Thank you very much.”


	17. Second Gather

It was now 8 months after Helen, Mary, Ryan, Katie, Randy, Andy, Justin, Mike, and Frank impressed and there was another Gather going on. Kim had sent a note with Starchaser asking Jessica if she would be there for this Gather and was very happy that the woman replied saying that she would be there; Kim had noted that Ryan was on Pern and he would be attending his first Gather.

1 Dragon and 9 dragonets land in the area where the Dragons would rest and socialize while their Riders were attending the Gather and the 10 went right into socializing after their Riders were off. Kim laughs hard and says, “Such a social lot, Aleth did that when I first took her to my first Gather.” That made the other 9 laugh.

Kim leads them into the Gather Grounds and headed for the first Stall she had went to and she says, “You guys just got to try the Bubbly Pies they are delicious! I tried them during my first Gather.” She steps into the familiar Stall and she smiles as Amanda was there and she says, “Hello Amanda.” The woman turns around hearing a voice she hadn’t heard in some time and she says, “Well good to see you again Kim. Here for some more of my Apple Bubbly Pies?”

Kim chuckles and says, “Actually yes I would like some more please; however I’ve brought 9 more Earth-Born friends who I want to try them as well.” Amanda notices that there were 9 others with Kim and she says, “Oh of course. Should they try what you did?” Kim looks at the others each in turn asking which they wanted some wanting Apple Bubby Pies while others wanted the Traditional ones.

Kim smiles and says, “Amanda I know I told you about my fiancé Ryan from Earth,” she pauses and indicates the Nightmare Weyrling among the group and she says, “This is Ryan the man I told you about.” Amanda smiles at the woman and says, “A pleasure to finally meet you Ryan, Kim has talked a lot about you.”

Ryan smiles and says, “Thanks Amanda, Kim just started talking about the Stall Owners she has spoken to since we were coming for our first Gather.” Amanda says, “No problem.” Kim asks, “Is your husband here too Amanda?” Amanda chuckles and says, “Yes he’s over at his Stall.”

Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad to hear that he is.” The 9 say that the Bubbly Pies were delicious each getting more pies and Kim tends to paying for more bubbly pies for the 9 and more for herself that she enjoyed. Then after saying their goodbyes the group of 10 head for the Wine/Vinter Stall.

As Kim leads her trio towards the Wine/Vinter Stall, Kim caught sight of 2 large White Dragons; but as she watches their hides she breathes, “Nova Dragons!” Instead of going into the Stall she turns and runs for where they left their dragonets and Dragon. Nova Dragons meant only one thing to the Dream Rider, 2 from Deep Valley were there, she hoped it was Tillie’s parents and maybe **JUST MAYBE** Tillie was with them, she mentally counted how long it had been since Tillie was told she was only meant to be a Healer and she realized Tillie had to be a Journeywoman Healer by now.

She arrives in the Dragon Fields just as the 2 Dragons land and sure enough there were 2 female Riders and there were 2 male Riders too one adult male and one child male; and Kim remembers the young one was Tillie’s younger brother Jason. Kim watches the 4 Riders dismount from the Nova’s and sure enough Kim recognizes the Shoulder-Knots of a Journeywoman Healer on Tillie’s shoulder.

Taven spots another Rider in the fields staring at their Nova’s and she moves closer and she asks, “Never seen a Nova before Dream Rider?” Kim smiles softly and shakes her head no and says, “No I haven’t before Weyrwoman Taven; however I’ve written about them; but no I’ve never seen them before today.”

Tillie was the one who spoke this time as she recognizes the voice coming from the Dream Rider this was Hawk! She says, “I recognize that voice anywhere! Hello Hawk.” Kim turns to Tillie and she smiles and says, “Hello Tillie, yes among my characters I am known as Hawk, I’m not surprised you recognize my voice, Kathryn sure did.”

Tillie smiles and says, “I’m glad I was right, you sound just a bit older now, but I would recognize that voice anywhere.” Kim smiles and says, “I’m not surprised you did; please though call me Kim; I prefer it.” Tillie smiles and says, “Of course then Kim. I guess you know who are with me.” Kim smiles and says, “Of course Weyrwoman Taven and Weyrleader J’don of Deep Valley Weyr, Sr. Qeeun Arderth and Sr. King Orouth also of Deep Valley Weyr, and your younger Brother Jason.”

Tillie smiles and says, “Yup you’re right on that.” Kim smiles and says, “I ride a Dream named Aleth, I am a Jr. Weyrwoman, a Journeywoman Harper, and Wingleader of Vos Wing.” Tillie smiles and says, “That’s wonderful Kim. When I got older I actually slapped Daren for what he told me after what I had read from your writings calling him a liar as I believe me much more than I believe him.”

Kim laughs and says, “Just as bold as I remember you to be. What about Thrust Prime? Has he and his team came to Pern yet?” Tillie nods and says, “Yes they have. Why?” Kim flinches and asks, “Has he started getting sick yet?” Tillie flinches at the question and she says, “Just this morning he did.” Kim flinches and looks at her Dream and says _Send for Akadeanna get her here now!_ The Dream nods and calls for the Egyptian Woman.

Tillie asks, “What is it Kim?” Kim sighs and says, “I guess you haven’t gotten to that part of my writings; I know what’s wrong with him, I can help.” Tillie flinches as the woman knew what was wrong with Thrust, but he says, “I came here with my parents as I want to try and find Thrust’s Human for him.” Kim sighs yup she knew Tillie thought the mark on her back looking like Thrust in his disguise was just coincidence and she says, “Tillie, you don’t need to look for his Human; I know you think it’s just coincidental that you have a mark on your back that looks like Thrust in his disguise it’s _**NOT**_ coincidental Tillie _you_ are his Human!”

Tillie was shocked at Kim’s mowrds and she asks, “Are you sure?” Kim snorts and says, “I’ve wrote that too many times I know you are his Human! You normally originally never learned until a year after he passed! Primus you are stubborn Tillie! Is he at Deep Valley Weyr or at his Autobot Base?” Tillie flinches at Kim’s words, but she says, “He’s at his base.” After she said that a red and black Seeker lands in the field near Kim, Taven, J’don, Tillie, and Jason and she knee’s down and asks, “What’s wrong Kim? I was practicing with Ironhide.”

Kim flinches at Flowerdancer’s words knowing how important the training was and she says, “I’m sorry I interrupted your training; but we need to get to the Dark Moon Autobot Base _**NOW!**_ Thrust is ill like my writings! I have the knowledge of the treatment!” Flowerdancer flinches at her words and she asks, “Do you want me to take you?” Kim shakes her head no running for her Dream and she says, “No we will get there at the same time I know where we are going!”

Kim flashes the image of the Dark Moon Autobot Base to Flowerdancer and focuses on the base and she says _Take us there now Aleth!_ The large Dream launches powerfully into the air and winks _Between_.


	18. Saving A Life

3 seconds after they left the Gather Grounds both Aleth and Flowerdancer appear above the Dark Moon Autobot base and the Dream lands and goes inside as it was very cold. Flowerdancer followed the Dream inside. Flowerdancer offers her servo to Kim and says, “Come on I’ll take you just tell me where he is.” Kim removes her Riding Straps and climbs onto Flowerdancer’s officered Servo and she says _Stay here Aleth; Flowerdancer will take me from here._ The Dream says _Of course mine, go save that life._

Kim nods and says, “Let’s go Flowerdancer; we are heading deeper into the base.” The female Seeker straightens up her wings snapping up into the Prime status making Kim chuckle and the pair heads deeper into the large base, but then at a large set of doors feeling Thrust’s presence there Kim says, “Stop.” Flowerdancer stops at Kim’s words and asks, “Why?”

Kim indicates the set of doors and she says, “Because he’s in there, it’s the Medbay I can feel it.” Flowerdancer turns and steps through the large set of double doors that slid open as she stepped upto them and right into the Medbay. Kim recognized the Autobot Medical Team gathered there all a buzz. Kim looks around for Thrust and she spotted the large Seeker Prime sitting on one of the Medical Berth’s talking to a Medic; she could tell he was talking about his symptoms her sharp hearing.

Kim indicates him and says, “That’s Thrust over there talking to the Medic.” Flowerdancer saw where Kim indicated and heads towards where the fellow Seeker Prime was sitting. As she approaches the Medic left, and Thrust looks at the female Seeker who approaches him and asks, “Who are you?”

Flowerdancer Prime says, “I’m Flowerdancer Prime,” she pauses hearing Kim say _He’s the younger Brother of Stardancer, Stargazer, Optimus, and Megatron._ Flowerdancer was shocked at Kim’s words, but she hides her shock well as she continues, “I Co-Lead the Ark Autobots under your older Brother Optimus Prime and I also Co-Lead the Moon Wind Autobot Team under your older Brothers Stardancer and Stargazer.”

Thrust was shocked so this was the Co-Leader of his older Brothers teams that he had heard them mention many times before and he says, “A pleasure to finally meet you Flowerdancer; what brings you here today?” Flowerdancer presents the female Human on her right servo and says, “I’m honestly not quite sure this woman demanded that we come here immediately pulling me from my training lessons with Ironhide.”

Thrust looks at the Human woman on Flowerdancer’s right servo and he asks, “What can I do for you Miss?” Kim looks at the large Seeker and she says, “There is nothing you can do for me Thrust, I am here to help you. I know what ails you and I know how to create the only treatment for it.” Thrust was startled at her words, the young woman wasn’t looking for anything from him, she was there to help him instead.

Thrust asks, “What’s wrong with me then?” Kim sighs softly and asks, “Have you heard of the Kevastan Virus?” Thrust raises both brow-platings at the woman’s question and he nods and says, “Of course we have all heard of it. Why do you ask?” Kim sighs and says, “Because I’m the Spirit Writer that’s know to her characters as Hawk or who is known among the Fanfiction Writers as Queen Akadeanna Hawk; the real Akadeanna has confirmed everything that I have written is true so that means you are suffering from the Kevastan Virus.”

Thrust flinches at her words, but he says, “I just hope I can find my Human before the Kevastan Virus takes me.” Kim shakes her head no and says, “It won’t take you Thrust and you’ve known your Human since she was 6 years old when you and your team came here; she has been your flight partner all this time; Tillie Hawk is your Human.” Thrust was startled at her words, so all this time Tillie was his Human, but he says, “I told her what my mark looks like, but she’s said nothing.”

Kim sighs and says, “Tillie has thought it was coincidental that she bears your marking along her spine, but I told her that it isn’t coincidental that she is your Human.” Thrust was shocked, but he asks, “What do you need me to do?” Kim looks at Flowerdancer and hands her a list and says, “Go to your Human form and go to the Weyr nearby I need these ingredients; these ingredients only grow up here,” she pauses and then gives Flowerdancer another list and says, “Give this second one to the Medics here and be quick about it!”

Flowerdancer nods and quickly gives the second list to the Medic who was talking to Thrust and then she quickly leaves to get the ingredients that Kim asked for. Thrust asks, “What are they for?” Kim sighs and says, “To create the treatment that Tillie would create originally 1 year after you passed away, the same year that she learned she was your Human; to honor her I will still have it name Tillie’s Treatment.”

Thrust nods at her words and says, “I hope it work.” Kim smiles and says, “I know it will work, it worked on everyone else, but it was too late for you.” Thrust nods trusting the young woman, soon the Medic returned to Thrust’s Medical Berth and he says, “I have everything you requested Miss. Where shall I put it?” Kim smiles softly and says, “I need you to put it on another Medical Berth and put me over on it as well.”

The Medic picks up the young woman and carries her over to another Medical Berth and places her down and then the stuff she requested and soon after that Flowerdancer comes in and she saw the Medic at another Medical Berth and brought the stuff over and she smiles seeing Kim was there and she says, “I’ve got everything you asked for Kim.” She places the stuff the Berth near Kim.

Kim turns and looks Flowerdancer and she says, “Thank you Flowerdancer.” Once she had everything Kim quickly got work on the treatment that Tillie had made, she wasn’t going to let Tillie’s Guardian die again; she focuses on nothing going on around her as she worked; she knew it was fitting to keep honored Tillie with the medicine and still calls it Tillie’s Treatment as it wasn’t Tillie who created it originally.

Finally after an hour Kim stepped back and sighs and says, “Done.” She then noticed that all the Medical Team was surrounding the Medical Berth where she was working and she saw one actually was supporting Thrust and Kim picks up the vial and walks over to Thrust and offers it to him and says, “Please drink all of this.”

Thrust accepts the vial without question and downs its contents and he started immediately feeling better. Kim sits down finally and sighs, but the Medic who had been supporting Thrust asks, “How did you do that? Come up with that treatment?” Kim looks at the Medic and she says, I’m what is called a Spirit Writer and I have the spirit form of Thrust’s Human Tillie Hawk, she was the one who originally created the first and only known treatment for the Kevastan Virus; I used her knowledge to create it now to save Thrust’s life.”

The Medic was startled hearing that she had gotten the knowledge from another Tillie Hawk, but not just that the young Journeywoman Healer was Thrust’s Human and he asks, “Do you know she is his Human from your characters?” Kim nods and says, “Yeah that’s how I know that; Tillie originally didn’t learn until a year after Thrust passed away; I made sure when I saw her at the Gather that she knew it’s not coincidental that she bears Thrust’s mark along her spine.”


	19. Returnng To The Gather

Once Thrust was strong enough, Flowerdancer, Kim, and Thrust headed back out of the base, Flowerdancer depositing Kim with Aleth and the 3 took to the air, Flowerdancer taking hold of Thrust and triggering her Warping Abilities, while Kim told Aleth to go _Between_ and they returned to the Gather Grounds.

Kim lands her Dream again and she watches as not just Flowerdancer, but Thrust too changed into humans, Kim says, “I knew you are a Half-Breed Flowerdancer, however I didn’t know Thrust was.” Thrust sighs and says, “That’s what I was thinking was making me sick only 2 days ago I became a Half-Breed; but I’m glad to know the truth on what was making me sick.”

Kim nods at her words as it did make sense at his words and she leads them into the Gather Grounds and she looks into each Stall for her 9 companions and she chuckles finding them back in the Food Stall and Kim says, “I should’ve figured I’d find you here.” She also noticed that Tillie was with them too.

Ryan says, “Sorry we didn’t know where else to go so we came back here.” Tillie walks over to the Dream Rider and asks, “How is Thrust? Is he going to be ok?” Kim looks at Thrust in his Human form and she says, “Yeah he’s going to be fine. You’re the reason he will survive, you had originally created a treatment for the Kevastan Virus 1 turn after Thrust died, I have the knowledge of the treatment and I created it, but it’s still called the Tillie’s Treatment.”

Tillie was shocked at her words, but she follows after Kim as she leads the others to the Wine/Vinter Stall and Kim smiles seing Marvin again and she says, “Hello Marvin.” The Master Vinter looks up as he heard a familiar voice and he says, “Well hello Kim. Amanda said you were here, but she saw you run off when some Dragons landed.”

Kim nods and says, “Yeah, I saw Nova Dragons landing I had to see who they were and then I had to take off with Flowerdancer Prime to save the life of another Prime known as Thrust Prime up in the North.” Marvin nods and says, “That makes sense. What brings you back to my Stall? Interested in some more Benden White?” Kim looks at her fiancé who was with her and she says, “Actually yeah I would, but I’d also like to introduce you to the man who I bought my first Pern wines for.” She indicates for Ryan to come closer.

Marvin looks at the young man who came closer and he says, “My name is Master Vinter Marvin.” Ryan smiles and says, “My name is Sr. Weyrling Ryan of Nightmare Belarth, I am fiancé of Jr. Weyrwoman Kim.” Marvin smiles and says, “A pleasure to finally meet you Ryan. Has Kim let you try the wines she bought for you?”

Ryan nods and says, “Yeah, but she won’t let me have more since I impressed saying that not until I graduate can I have more.” Marvin says, “Smart woman you have there Ryan. Feel free to check out the rest of my White Wine selection; she said you are allergic to anything except White.” He indicates the White Wines while he put a few more White Wines in bags for Kim including more that she had gotten during her first Gather. He then says, “This time you don’t owe me for these Kim and if he picks besides the ones you have already gotten there will be no charge either.”

Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Marvin.” Ryan picks a few more White Wines and checks the ones that Marvin put in the bags for Kim and after that they leave the Stall and head for the next Stall where the animals were and Kim says, “I thought you guys would like a chance to look at the animals for sale here. I’m going to talk to the Stall Owner.”

The others went around looking at the animals and Kim found Marcus who was playing with an adorable kitten and Kim says, “Hello Marcus.” The man looked up at the familiar voice and says, “Well hello Kim. I’m glad to see you today.” Kim smiles and says, “Good to see you again Marcus.” Marcus asks, “How are your cats? What’d you get from your Flitt Eggs?”

Kim smiles and says, “They are great, I got a Brown that reminds me of a Earth food called brownies so I call him Brownie, the one that Thomas picked for me produced a blue that is a deep blue like the Dragon that hatched at the clutch who is as fine-boned as a green, but as large as a Brown he’s just like that and I named him Mannie. Also Jordon is doing great as well.” Marcus smiles and says, “I’m glad they are doing great; oh those are pretty colors; I know the Blue you are talking about. I’m glad Jordon’s doing well as well.” Kim smiles and says, “As for my Horses I got from you they are doing well, however Midnight is in-foal so I’ve been riding my stallion. The Beast Healers say that it’s best not to ride Midnight now until she has her foals.”

Marcus smiles and says, “Well I’m glad that they are doing well, I’ve heard form Rebecca you are learning very quickly.” Kim nods and says, “Yeah I’m learning very quickly. That kitten you were playing with is so cute!” Marcus smiles and says, “Thanks, I’ve been taking care of her, poor girl was orphaned, she’s just 2 weeks old.” Kim flinches at his words just as her cat Thomas had been and she asks, “Do you have any experience in caring for orphaned animals?”

Marcus sighs and says, “No I’ve just been doing what the Beast Healers have told me to do. Why do you ask?” Kim asks, “Would you like me to take care of her then? I have had experience raising an orphaned kitten; my cat Thomas he was just her age when he came into my life.” Marcus was shocked and he says, “Sure you can take care of her and if you’d like you can keep her once she’s old enough.”

Kim smiles and says, “Thank you Marcus. Do you have any of the special milk for orphaned kittens?” Marcus nods and gets some containers down and a few bottles too and he says, “Here, this should tide you over for the Gather, there will be more in your weyr for her when you get there; come back and see me if it’s not enough for the Gather.” Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Marcus. DO you know what kind of breed the kitten is? Is she an Earth-Bred or Pern-Bred kitten?”

Marcus sigh and says, “No I don’t know what kind of breed she is; though she is an Earth-Bred kitten.” Kim starts playing with the kitten and she says, “She’s a lilac-point Siamese. She’s going to be even more gorgeous as an adult I know that.” As she said that the rest of her group caught up with her; Flitt Eggs, kittens, dogs, and puppies were with them.

Kim looks at the choices and she says, “Well looks like I’ll also be taking the animals the others have as they are with me.” Marcus also had a large group of supplies and indicating the supplies he says, “The supplies there belong to them as well.” Kim smiles and says, “For now would you distribute them to my weyr? I can make sure they get to the right place.” Marcus nods and says, “Of course Kim.” Kim pays for the things wanted and thanked Marcus and they head out and turn and head for the Clothing Stall next, she promised Jessica she’d bring her fiancé for his tuxedo and well now she had more with her to get dressed for the Wedding.

Kim looks around and she sees Jessica and she says, “Hey Jessica.” The woman looks up at a familiar voice and she says, “Well hey to you too Kim. I was wondering when you’d be coming by.” Kim smiles softly and says, “I’m sorry I’ve been busy and I had to go save a life just after leaving the Food Stall earlier, but I made a promise to you during my first Gather that I’d bring m fiancé to you for his tuxedo; I’ve brought him, but I’ve brought other who need also to be dressed for my Wedding.”

Jessica smiles and says, “I’m glad you finally have; oh yes they will need nice dresses and tuxedos as well. What are you Wedding colors?” Kim sighs and says, “Gold, Red, and Purple; our theme is Ancient Egyptian Royalty.” Jessica laughs and says, “That is fitting then. I will get them measured for you.” Kim smiles and says, “Thanks Jessica.” She watches the journeywoman lead her group to the back while she and Tillie stay in the main area of the Stall talking slightly as they picked out outfits.

After an hour they left heading to the Jewelry Stall for Jewelry for the Wedding and for personal use. After they were done there they stopped at the Shop where Kim had met Scott and they also got trading cards before they headed for the last Stall that Kim had gone to getting computers both laptops and desktops.

They finished the Gather at the same place Kim had during her first Gather at the Dance Square; Kim and Ryan dance together many times; though the times they couldn’t were because another Dragonrider asked Kim to dance or because Master Harper Jackson asked her to join him in a duet on the stage for the guests gathered there.


	20. Second Day At The Gather Lessa And F'lar

Kim sat in the Dance Grounds talking with her fiancé, Jackson had told the young female Dream Rider that there were 2 people who wanted to talk to her about something so the two were waiting for whoever wanted to speak to her though she had seen a rather large Gold Dragon and a rather large Bronze Dragon that she didn’t recognize when she arrived at the Gather Grounds earlier, they had been the largest she had ever seen.

Kim was flipping through her Dragonlovers Guide To Pern trying to figure out who the Dragons could’ve been the large Gold and large Bronze. Ryan asks, “Any idea who the 2 Dragons could’ve been Kim?” Kim looks up and places the book open to the page where she was looking and she says, “Well there’s only been 2 that I know of from the books that they could be that’d be Ramoth and Mnementh as from the books they were the largest Dragons. Ramoth was the size of an L-1011 jet. That’s her size comparison on that page.”

Ryan shrugs and says, “Well then that was possibly her as that’s how large that Gold looked.” Kim shrugs and says, “I honestly don’t know as I still have yet to figure out what pass we are in.” Ryan nods at her words. As she said that a pair of older Dragonriders approach where they were sitting and Kim stands up in shock sure enough it was Lessa and F'lar.

The Weyrwoman approaches the pair and asks, “Are you two Jr. Weyrwoman Kim and Sr. Weyrling Ryan.” Kim nods and says, “Yes I am Jr. Weyrwoman Kim and my companion is Sr. Weyrling Ryan.” Lessa smiles and offers her hand to Kim and says, “I am Weyrwoman Lessa and this is Weyrleader F'lar.” Kim smiles accepting Lessa’s arm in the traditional Dragonrider and then out of habit she does the traditional Earth handshake and she says, “It’s an honor to meet both of you.”

Lessa smiles and asks, “May we join you?” Kim smiles and says, “Of course you two may join us. I take it you two are the ones that Master Harper Jackson wanted me to meet today.” F'lar nods and says, “Yes we are the ones he wanted you to meet today; he told us that you’re not from Pern original.” Kim nods and says, “Yes it’s true Ryan and I aren’t from Pern originally; we are from Earth which is where the original Pernese settlers came from.”

Lessa and F'lar sit down and Kim sits down after they did and Kim says, “I bet that large Gold I saw earlier was Ramoth your Gold Lessa and the large Bronze I saw at the same time was Mnementh your Bronze F'lar.” Lessa laughs and says, “Yes you are correct Kim those were our Dragons that you saw.” F'lar asks, “How did you know that if you are Earth-Bred?”

Kim closes the book she had near her and Ryan and she show it to the pair and says, “From Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey, she says that Ramonth and Mnementh were the largest Dragons.” F'lar says, “I’ve heard some mention Dragonlady McCaffrey before; but none of us have met her before or seen her before.” Kim sighs and says, “I’ve only seen pictures of her.”

Lessa sighs and says, “The reason we wanted to meet with you today is for the fact we had indeed heard you were from Earth.” Kim nods and says, “Yes, it is true we are from Earth, I woke up here on Pern 2 turns plus 8 months ago. Why do you ask?” F'lar places a sketch on the table near the female Dream Rider and he asks, “Do you recognize a woman who looked like that?”

Kim picks up the sketch and she takes a good look at it, and she was surprised as it looked like Anne McCaffrey and she says, “Yes I do recognize someone who looks like this. Why do you ask?” Lessa sighs and says, “Because about 8 turns ago which was about 5 turns before you came here, we both woke up, I felt like it was as cold as _Between,_ and then all the Dragons, all the Flitts, and all the Watch-Whers started keening and I reached out trying to find out who they were keening for, that was the image I found from their minds; but I don’t know who she was only that she had the kindest green eyes and the heart of a Harper, but she was well loved and more than worthy of the Dragons, Flitts, and Watch-Whers respect.”

Kim pulls out another book of the Dragonriders Of Pern series that had a picture of Anne McCaffrey on the back and she flips the book over to the image and she asks, “Does she look exactly like what you saw?” Lessa picks up the book and she stares at the picture and she says, “Yes that’s exactly like what I saw! Who was she?”

Kim closes her Brown eyes and she says, “You were right in the fat that she had the heart of a Harper and was more than worth of the keens of the Dragons, Flitts, and Watch-Whers; the Earth date that they did that was November 21st, 2011 that they raised their voices; that was the day Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey passed away. That woman I asked if she looked like the one you saw was Dragonlady McCaffrey herself. She was the one who brought this world, its people, and its Dragons, and such to those of us from Earth.”

Lessa and F'lar were startled at the fact that the woman was Anne McCaffrey and Lessa says, “Then you are right that they did have every right to raise their voices for her, they must’ve felt her passing.” Kim nods and says, “That’s what Bavanath told me that they had felt her passing which is why they raised their voices in keen. J’meson asked me the same question 3 years after I arrived here.”

Lessa sighs and asks, “She was well loved, wasn’t she?” Kim nods and says, “Yes she was, by those who knew her personally and by those of us who never had the honor of meeting her only knowing her through her writings; she passed away in her home, she was 85 turns, which was a good age for those of us from Earth.” Lessa and F'lar both nod at her words, but F'lar asks, “Did you ever have the honor of knowing Dragonlady Anne McCaffrey?”

Kim shakes her head no sadly and she says, “No I never had that honor, I only know of her words and have read them, I haven’t met her son either his name is Todd McCaffrey.” Less asks, “What is that record you placed showing us the picture of Dragonlady McCaffrey?” Kim sighs and says, “WE call it a book on Earth; the first one is the Dragonlovers Guide To Pern and the second one with the picture of Dragonlady McCaffrey is The Skies Of Pern.”


	21. More Shopping

After talking to Lessa and F'lar, Kim heads into the Stalls area again for more shopping, Ryan had left them awhile ago. There seemed to be more Stalls this time than the last time she had been there; she walks among the Stalls and finds one that had glass items like Glass Vases, Windchimes, jars, figurines, and such.

Kim steps into the Stall and starts looking around at the different things; a woman asks, “Is there anything in particular that the Dream Rider is looking for today?” Kim looks up at the woman’s voice and she says, “No I’m just looking right now.” Samantha says, “Well let me know if you’re interested in anything in particular; my name is Samantha.”

Kim nods at her words and she goes over and looks at the Windchimes which were rather pretty and she sees one with Dolphins and then one with Cats and she says, “I’m Kim. How much for the Dolphin Windchimes and the Cat Windchimes?” Samantha says, “They are 4 marks each.” Kim nods and says, “I’d be interested in both.” Samantha takes the 2 Windchimes down.

Kim then goes and looks at the tea sets and she saw one with cats across it and she says, “I’d also like this Cat Tea Set as well.” Samantha nods and says, “That would be another 7 marks.” Kim nods and says, “That’s fine,” she pauses and withdraws 15 marks and hands them to the woman and she says, “Here are 15 marks for them.”

Samantha nods accepting the marks and places them away and starts wrapping up the 2 Windchimes and the Tea Set. She then hands them to the woman and she says, “Here you are.” Kim accepts them and places them carefully in a cloth bag she had with her and she says, “Thank you.” She then turns and heads out and finds the next Stall had teas of all sorts and she steps into that one next.

She starts looking at the different teas available spotting her favorite Earl Grey and she knew that was one she wanted, she knew that was one she wanted, she smiles reading the container made 25 cups. Sarah spotting the new person in her Stall asks, “Is there something in particular I can get the Dream Rider?” Kim looks up at Sarah’s words and she says, “No nota this time; I’m just seeing what you have.”

Sarah smiles and says, “Well let me know if you need any help, my name is Sarah.” Kim smiles and says, “Thank you Sarah, my name is Kim.” She picks up a container of the Earl Grey Tea, then a container of Digestive Tea, Calming Tea, Dream Tea, Anti-Stress Tea, Ginseng Tea, Peppermint Tea, Licorice Tea, and Ginger Tea.

Kim then moves to Sarah and says, “I think these will do.” Sarah smiles at the woman’s choices and figures the amount and she says, “That will be 18 marks.” Kim nods and pays for the teas she picked and she says, “Thank you.” Sarah packages the Tea Containers and hands them to the young Dream Rider and says, “No problem Kim.”

Kim places the package with the teas into the bag she had with her and she heads back out again this time she went into the Healer Stall to see what they had; though the young Dream Rider flinches recognizing the Master Healer in the Stall Daren and she gives a soft grow. She tries to ignore his presence as she looks at the stuff he had for sale.

Daren spotted the Dream Rider as soon as she entered his Stall and walks over to her and asks, “What can I do for the Dream Rider today?” Kim looks up and glares at Daren just slightly and says, “I’m just looking Daren.” Daren takes a half step back as the Dream Rider gave him a glare and he asks, “Is there anything wrong Miss?”

Kim straightens up and she says, “I’m the reason that Tillie slapped you when she was old enough and called you a liar, she knows me as Hawk.” Daren flinches so this was the woman Tillie had slapped him and he says, “You don’t seem to like me because of that.” Kim nods and says, “You told Tillie she was only destined to be a Healer and that is a lie she will ride her own Dragon that she will go through Weyrling Training with one that she will love and will love her back.”

Daren flinches at her words and trying to change the subject he asks, “Anything in particular you might want?” Kim rubs the right side of her forehead where the scar from Elementary School and she asks, “Do you have anything to soothe a scar that is several turns old?” Daren nods and says, “Yeah I do have scar salve it will help with any scar new or old.” Kim nods and says, “I’ll definitely take some, the largest sized jar you have preferably.” Daren nods and quickly gets the jar asked for; Kim also spots some Human massage oil and she looks at different scents and she picks up a few, also picking up some Flitt oil.

Once she was satisfied with what she could want she heads back to Daren and she says, “I will take these as well.” Daren nods not wanting to anger the Dream Rider more he starts wrapping the packages up and he says, “You have given Tillie hope, so I’m not going to charge you for these.” Kim nods and says, “Thank you.”

Daren hands the Dream Rider what she had gotten and Kim accepts the packages and places them in the bag she was carrying and heads back out. She then heads for the lake as she saw Dolphineer’s there and she saw the Dolphins and it made her smile; she saw there were also boats for rent and for sale. Gabriel spotted the young Dream Rider and he asks, “Has the Dream Rider ever been swimming with Dolphin’s before?” Kim looks at the Master Dolphineer and she shakes her head no and says, “No sir I haven’t, I was going to back some turns ago; but things happened and I ended up here on Pern.”

Gabriel asks, “Would you like to have a chance to?” Kim smiles broadly and says, “Yes I would love to, I’m not that good of a swimmer though.” Gabriel says, “That’s ok my name is Gabriel, I can put you with my Dolphin he’s the best for ones who aren’t good at swimming.” Kim smiles and says, “I’d like that, my name is Kim I am Rider of Dream Aleth.” Gabriel smiles and says, “Well then welcome. Do you know what size wetsuit you wear?” Kim shakes her head no and says, “No I don’t as I’ve never worn one before, but Journeywoman Weaver Jessica gave me my measurements from when she was doing my clothing incase she wasn’t running the Stall when I came to get some more clothing.”

Gabriel smiles and says, “Well those will do. May I have them?” Kim nods and hands Gabriel her measurements and she says, “Here you are Gabriel.” Gabriel accepts the measurements and looks over them and he says, “That would put you in a medium size then.” He hands the measurements back and then he picks up a medium sized wetsuit and hands it to Kim and then indicaes a square building and says, “You can change in there, there are women Dolphineer’s in there to help you if you need it. Once you’ve changed come see me and I’ll introduce you to Dallen my Dolphin partner.”

Kim smiles and says, “Thanks.” She then heads for where Gabriel had indicated and she was very thankful for the help from the female Dolphineer’s in getting into her wetsuit and they zipped her up and she says, “Thanks for the help” The women say, “You’re very welcome.”

Kim steps out of the area in the wetsuit which kind of felt weird, but she heads for Gabriel and she says, “There I’m all set.” Gabriel smiles and says, “You look good in that.” He leads the woman over to a pool which had a single bottle-nosed dolphin in it and he says, “This is Dallen he will be helping you.” Kim sits down on the edge and strokes the dolphin and she says, “He is very beautiful, a bottle-nosed dolphin no doubt.”

Gabriel chuckles and says, “I’m glad you think so. Yes Dallen is a bottle-nosed dolphin.” Kim nods and says, “I thought so.” Gabriel says, “Whenever you are ready you can go ahead and slip into the water with Dallen.” Kim nods and carefully slips into the water with the dolphin who nudges against her.

Kim smiles and using her gifts she says _Hello Dallen. My name is Kim, Jr. Weyrwoman of Dream Aleth._ The dolphin was startled that the woman could speak to him and he asks _Are you related to the woman known as Akadeanna? I ask because she’s the only other one I know who can speak to animals._ Kim chuckles and says _No I’m not related to her, but I picked up on her gifts of being a Hear All Animals, I am a Spirit Writer known better to most here as Hawk or in the Fanfiction World I’m known as Queen Akadeanna Hawk._

Dallen chuckles and says _That makes sense how you can speak to me. Gabriel says you aren’t a good swimmer; which is why he put you with me._ Kim nods stroking the dolphin and she says _Yeah it’s true I’m not; I never used to like getting my face wet, now I do, but I am now an adult; and there aren’t really any swimming lessons for adults where I come from._ Dallen says _I can help you learn if you’d like._ Kim smiles and says, _I would like that if you would help me learn Dallen._

Dallen says _Of course I’ll teach you, we are trained to teach anyone young or old how to swim if they don’t know how to, just let Gabriel know._ Kim nods and asks, “Gabriel?” Gabriel looks up when he hears the Dream Rider’s voice and he says, “Yes Kim.” Kim sighs and says, “Dallen offered to teach me more about swimming. He just told me I should let you know about that.”

Gabriel smiles and says, “Of course I don’t mind him helping you learning more about swimming. Stay with him as long as you’d like to.” Kim nods and plays with Dallen for awhile then lets him teach her more about swimming, enjoying the fact that she was learning through playing with the Dolphin about swimming as she liked learning that way.

~3 hours later~

After 3 hours with Dallen Kim was climbing out with Gabriel’s help and he asks, “How’d you like it?” Kim smiles broadly and says, “Oh that was just wonderful! I’ve never had so much fun and I loved learning through playing with Dallen.” Gabriel smiles and says, “I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, normally it would be 6 marks for your swim with Dallen, but I’m not going to charge you for it. If you want some more help I can assign another pair to you or our Craft Hall isn’t too far from Star Sun Weyr.”

Kim smiles as he wasn’t charging her anything for her time with Dallen and she says, “I would like that, unless Aleth rises soon I can still come to the Dolphineer Hall for more lessons.” Gabriel smiles and says, “That’s fine, I’ll still assign you to one of my Dolphineer’s for when she has rise.” Kim smiles and says, “I’d like that if you would.”

After changing back into her regular clothing Gabriel told her she could keep the wetsuit for no marks as well. She thanks him profusely before heading back to check out the other Stalls. The next Stall Kim found had weapons of all sorts and she headed into it curious about what was for sale there.

She looks at all the different weapons as she noticed they had martial arts weapons too. A strong man comes over while Kim was looking at his martial arts weapons and he asks, “Is there anything in particular the Dream Rider is looking for?” Kim looks up at the man and she says, “I’m just checking what weapons you have.”

Adrian smile and says, “Well let me know if there is anything in particular you are looking for, my name is Adrian. Are you from Earth by chance?” Kim nods at Adrian’s words and says, “A pleasure to meet you Adrian. Yes I am from Earth. My name is Kim I am Wingleader of Vos Wing from Star Sun Weyr, Jr. Weyrwoman of Star Sun Weyr, and Rider of Dream Queen Aleth.”

Adrian smiles and says, “A pleasure to meet you as well Kim. I was wondering as you are looking at the weapons of Earthen Martial Arts.” Kim nods and says, “I studied Earthen Martial Arts for 5 years, went 4 belts in counting White.” Adrian nods and asks, “What weapons did you learn?” Kim nodding at each weapon in turn she says, “The Bo, the Nunchucks, the Sai’s, and the Tonfu.”

Adrian nods and asks, “Would you like those?” Kim nods and says, “Yes the Bo, the Nunchucks, and the Tonfu I have my own Sai’s I brought them from Earth with me.” Adrian asks, “Which ones of the Bo’s would you like that I have to offer? If the Bo’s are too long I can make one custom to be fine for you.” Kim picks up a few Bo’s trying to see if they were the right size for you as they were the shorter of them and she sighs and says, “Yes please I’d like you to make me one these are too long.”

Adrian nods and takes measurements of the young Dream Rider to see what size she’d need and he says, “All right I have the measurements I need. What type of wood would you like the Bo made of? I have several woods from Earth.” Kim thought a bit and remembering her favorite from Keith’s Dojo she asks, “Do you have Purple Heart Wood from Earth?” Adrian nods and says, “Yes I do.”

Kim nods and says, “That’s what I’d like my Bo to be made out of please.” Adrian nods and starts working on the Bo made from that wood that would the right size for the Dream Rider and Kim picks up a set of Nunchucks and Tonfu making sure they were the right balance for her nodding approvingly.

Adrian asks, “What style or styles did you study on Earth?” Kim turns and looks at Adrian and says, “I mostly studied Shorin Ryu Shotokan, but I also studied Korean Taekwondo, American Taekwondo, and Isshinryu. Why do you ask?”

Adrian says, “Well I have some friends who teach all forms of Earth Martial Arts; if you’d like I can get in touch with them if you want to go back to studying any of the styles. What was your favorite or did you like them all?”

Kim smiles as there were people who taught the Earth Martial Arts on Pern and she sighs before saying, “My favorite was the Shorin Ryu Shotokan; that’s the one I studied for 5 years and earned the 4th belt in.”

Adrian smiles and says, “I have some friends I can get in touch with her and her husband as they both teach that style; though her husband prefers to teach weapons.” Kim smiles and says, “I would like that very much.” Soon Kim had gotten what she wanted and paid for them and had them shipped to her room and talked to Adrian about where and when to meet with his friends who taught Shorin Ryu Shotokan Karate before leaving the Stall.

The next Stall Kim went back to was the Clothing Stall again and got some more new clothing and she also had Karate Uniforms made as the one she had back on Earth was far too big now since she had lost weight being a Dragonrider.


	22. Grandparents

Kim sat down and relaxes after she was done with the things at the Clothing Stall and talked with Jessica, but as she was talking she pulls out an old picture and looks at it. Jessica asks, “What do you have there Kim?” Kim sighs and says, “Something I picked up when I went to Earth; it’s a picture of 2 people I lost a long time ago.”

Jessica smiles softly at her words and asks, “May I see it?” Kim nods and hands the photo to Jessica and she says, “Sure you can Jessica, here you go.” Jessica accepts the photo and she was startled recognizing the couple in the picture and she asks, “How did you know them?” Kim sighs and says, “They were my Grandparents, the parents of my Adopted Mother.”

Jessica was startled as Kim was the Granddaughter the two talked about and asks, “How long has it been since you saw them?” She sighs thinking back and she says, “22 turns before I arrived here I lost the woman my Grandmother and 29 turns before I arrived here I lost the man my Grandfather. Why do you ask?”

Jessica says, “Well there is a couple who live here on Pern that look like them.” Kim was startled and she asks, “Is her name Mary Louise Richardson, but goes by Lou and is his name Erwin Alvin Richardson?” Jessica was startled that Kim knew their name really believing that she was their Granddaughter and she says, “Yes that’s their names. Why do you ask?”

Kim says, “That’s my Grandparents names!” Jessica was startled indeed the woman confirmed that she was their Granddaughter and she asks, “Could I borrow one of your Flitts? I could send for both of them.” Kim nods and she calls for Skychaser and the Gold Flitt pops into the Stall and Kim looks at Jessica and to Skychaser, _Jessica needs to borrow you to deliver a letter Skychaser._

Skychaser chirps at her mistress’ words and goes to the Weaver woman. Kim hands Jessica her Dragon Notebook and says, “Here you can use this to write the note on.” Jessica smiles accepting the Notebook and she says, “Thanks.” She quickly wrote the note and then gives it to the Gold Flitt and then flashes an image of the two and Kim says _Deliver that letter to them please._

Skychaser chirps again and takes the note into her mouth before winking back _Between._ Jessica smiles and says, “You must’ve been very young when you last saw Erwin as you were just 35 turns when you arrived here.” Kim sighs and says, “I was 9 turns the last time I saw him; and I was 16 turns the last time I saw Lou.”

Jessica was startled and says, “That’s a long time since you’ve seen either of them, do you think either will recognize you?” Kim sighs and says, “My Grandmother probably will, but not my grandfather as I was just a child when I saw him last.” Jessica smiles and says, “I bet though they will both be happy to see you again.”

Kim nods and says, “I bet they will as well.” As she said that an older couple entered the Stall, the woman had Skychaser on her shoulder and she went to Jessica and she says, “We just got your message Jessica. What was so important that you had to call for us?” Jessica nods at Kim who was still sitting in her Stall and she says, “That woman there she’s the reason I called for you two.”

Erwin and Lou turned around to look at the woman that Jessica had indicated, Erwin didn’t recognize the woman, but Lou walks over and she asks, “Kim? Is that you?” Kim stands up and hugs her Grandmother and she says, “Yes it’s me Grandma! I wasn’t expecting to find you two here!”

Lou hugs her granddaughter and she says, “I didn’t know you were here! How long have you been here?” Kim asks, “Did you two hear of the woman that Weyrleader J’meson found along the beach?” Erwin nods and says, “Of course we both heard about her. Why do you ask?” Kim looks at her Grandfather and she says, “I was the one who he found I’m now a Dream Dragonrider, a Jr. Weyrwoman, a Wingleader, and a Journeywoman Harper.”

Erwin asks, “Are you really our Granddaughter Kim Williams?” Kim smiles at her Grandfather’s question and pulls out a few pictures of her with him and she shows them to him and she says, “This should answer your question this was me and you when I was little.” Erwin looks at the pictures she showed him and he says, “Wow that was a very long time ago.”

Kim nods and says, “Yeah I know too long ago. I was just 9 when you were taken from us, I’ve grown up very much since then, I found my Birth-Mom, I met the love of my life and we are engaged. Grandpa I would love it if you’d walk me down the aisle when Ryan and I marry.”

Erwin and Lou were startled at her words and Erwin says, “I would love to do that for you Kim walk you down the aisle when you two get married. I take it he’s here on Pern too.” Kim nods and says, “Yes he is and so is my Birth Mom and half-sister.”

Erwin asks, “Can we meet your birth-Mom and half-sister? What about your fiancé?” Kim smiles and says, “Sure you two can meet them.” She looks at Skychaser and the Gold comes to her and a Brown Flitt also appears and Kim writes one note and gives it to her Gold then writes another and gives it to her brown and sends the pair off.

Lou asks, “Who does that Gold Flitt belong to? What about the brown?” Kim smiles and says, “Both of them belong to me, the Gold is named Skychaser and the Brown is named Brownie and I have a blue named Mannie.” Lou smiles and says, “They are wonderful. Where did you send them?” Kim says, “I sent Skychaser to get my birth-Mom and half-sister and I sent Brownie to get my fiancé.”

Lou smiles and says, “Wonderful.” As she said that 3 people entered the stall 2 women and a man and Helen says, “The 3 of us were talking when the 2 Flitts came to us Kim. What’s up?” Kim smiles and says, “I’d like you 3 to meet my grandparents, Kathy’s parents.” She nods at the woman first and says, “This is Mary Louise Richardson, but she prefers Lou,” she pauses and nods at the man and says, “And this is Erwin Alvin Richardson.” Helen moves closer and says, “A pleasure to meet both of you Kim has spoken of you two before. I am Helen her birth-Mom.”

Lou and Erwin greeted the woman and then Kim nods at the younger of the 2 women and she says, “This is Mary my half-sister.” The two greeted her as well. Kim then brings her fiancé closer and she says, “And this is Ryan he is my fiancé.” Erwin says, “A pleasure to meet you Ryan.” Lou says, “Yes a pleasure to meet you.”

Ryan says, “A pleasure to meet you both, Kim has spoken a lot of both of you.” He then looks at Erwin and asks, “Did Kim ask you if you would walk her down the aisle when we get married?” Erwin smiles and says, “Yes she did ask me that and I said I would walk her down that aisle.”

After spending time catching up with her grandparents and promising to talk to them again the older 2 left the stall as well as Helen, Mary, and Ryan, but Kim stayed behind and she removes the Flower ring from her left finger and she walks over to Jessica. Jessica smiles and says, “I’m glad you were able to reunite with them Kim. They had spoken of you many times before, but not until now did I even realize it was you they were speaking of.”

Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad we were able to reunite as well Jessica,” she pauses and opens her hand with the Flower Ring in it and she asks, “Would you like to have this ring? You seemed to love it when you saw it on my hand when we first met.” Jessica was shocked as Kim offered the ring and she asks, “What does your fiancé say about that?”

Kim smiles and says, “Ryan is fine with it, he actually likes my tanzanite one better that Vanna K designed for me.” Jessica was in awe and she picks up the ring gently and says, “Thank you I’d love to have it. What do you want as payment?” Kim chuckles and says, “Nothing is what I want for payment our friendship is the best thing for it.”

Jessica was shocked at my words, but she says, “Thank you very much Kim. What size is it?” Kim smiles and says, “It’s a size 7, but it can be sized I’ve spoken to Nebiwon and Naverian about it.” Jessica chuckles and says, “I don’t need it sized then since it’s a 7 that’s also what I take.” Kim chuckles and says, “I’m glad.”


	23. More Graduation Decisions

Kim again sat in the room with J’vron, J'meson, and Tavana it was time to make the decisions for the clutch where Helen, Mary, Ryan, Andy, Randy, Katie, Sky, Bill, Justin, Mike, and Frank had impressed; Kim was giving her opinions for those who had impressed from the clutch; though her heart was heavy as she lost 10 Riders in the last 2 Threadfall.

J'meson asks, “How are you coping Kim? It’s always hard on Wingleaders when they lose their first Riders in Threadfall.” Kim sighs and says, “It’s hard, but I’ve sought aid from the Mind Healers, what we call psychologists on Earth. I don’t think I could really handle the losses without their help.”

J'meson nods and says, “There is no shame even as a Queen Rider such as yourself seeking out their help especially losing those 10 Riders. Have you thought you would like to take their place or would you prefer to wait until the next graduation?” Kim sighs and says, “Even though I will take my time to grieve the 10 Riders I know I have the 10 already picked to place in my Wing I was actually going to ask if I could make my Wing large enough to fit them.”

J'meson smiles at her words that she had 10 who she would like to take their place and he says, “Had you not lost the 10 in the last Threadfall I would’ve allowed you to expand your Wing enough to fit them. Who would you like in your Wing now?” Kim sighs and says, “I would like Sr. Weyrling Helen; Sr. Weyrling Mary; Sr. Weyrling Andy; Sr. Weyrling Randy; Sr. Weyrling Katie; Sr. Weyrling Sky; Sr. Weyrling Bill; Sr. Weyrling Justin; Sr. Weyrling Mike; and Sr. Weyrling Frank to take my 10 empty places; and of course Ryan will be filling the solitary place that I left open for him.”

Tavana smiles and says, “You made a good decision placing them in your Wing.” J'meson says, “I’ve written their names into the Official Wing Roster for Vos Wing and I had put Ryan on it when you had left originally and I have updated his Dragon name and Dragon Color as well.” Kim smiles and says, “I’m glad you two think I made the right decision on picking them and that you have updated Ryan.”

J’vron smiles and says, “I’m fine with Helen, Mary, Andy, Randy, Katie, Sky, Bill, Justin, Mike, and Frank flying with you and I remember you had left the spot open for Ryan.” Kim smiles and says, “I’ m glad you are fin e with that as well J’vron. So tonight’s graduation for them, it’s going to be interesting.” J'meson nods and says, “Yes the Ceremony is tonight.” Kim nods and the 4 continued with the rest of the Weyrlings.

Later that night Kim sat at her table with her Wing staring blankly at the 10 empty seats, but Wesley asks, “So have you chosen 10 replacements from this class or you waiting for another one?” Kim looks at Wesley and she says, “I’ve picked 10 from this class I was actually going to ask J’meson and Tavana if I could expand my Wing enough to fit the 10 extras in, but with losing the 10 Riders the 10 who I wanted to expand my Wing to have in will be taking their place.”

Wesley nods at her words and says, “I’m glad you did, I know you have Ryan going to be flying with us; who are the other 10?” Kim nods at Helen, Mary, Andy, Randy, Katie, Sky, Bill, Justin, Mike, and Frank who walk into the Dining Hall leading the rest of the Sr. Weyrling’s of their clutch and she says, “Yes Ryan will be flying with us; my Birth-Mom Helen, my Half-Sister Mary, my friend Andy, my friend Sky, my friend Katie, my friend Randy, my former Co-Worker Justin, my former Trainer Boss Mike, and my former head Boss Frank are the other 10 who shall fly with us as well.”

Wesley nods and says, “You made good choices having them fly with us. Are you doing ok though with the 10 loses?” Kim sighs and says, “My sessions with the mind healers are helping me cope.” Wesley nods and falls silent as his mother stood up and addressed those gathered congratulating those who had finished training.

Kim watches and waits again for her name to be called to tap the 10 who would fly with them. Finally Tavana says, “Kim it’s your turn.” Kim smiles at Tavana’s words and she stands up and heads for the Weyrling table and she walks to her fiancé first and she places her hands on Ryan’s shoulders and says, “The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You.”

There was a large cheering as Ryan was tapped and he stands up and hugs Kim and says, “Thanks Kim.” Kim smiles hugging her fiancé back and says, “No problem Ryan; go join our Wing.” Ryan nods letting his fiancé go and goes to the table and sits down in the empty seat near where his fiancé had been sitting.

After Ryan took his spot Kim walks over to her Sister Mary and places her hands on Mary’s shoulders and says, “The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You.” Mary was shocked as her Sister chose her for her Wing, but she stands up and hugs Kim and says, “Thanks Sis.” Kim smiles and hugs Mary back and says, “No problem. Go join our Wing.”

Mary lets her older Sister go and walks over to their Wing’s table and the Kim moves to her Birth-Mom and places her hands on Helen’s shoulders and says, “The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You.” Helen was truly shocked as she was also tapped into Kim’s Wing and she stands up and also hugs Kim and says, “Thanks.” Kim smiles and says, “No problem.” Helen nods walks to the table where Vos Wing was and Helen takes the seat near Mary. Then Kim walks to her friend Andy and places her hands on his shoulders and says, “The Weyrleader Has Allowed Me To Ride With You.” Andy was shocked, but he stands up and hugs Kim and says, “Thanks.” Kim smiles and says, “No problem Andy lets go join our Wing.” Andy nods and joins the rest of Vos Wing at their table while Kim taps the rest of their new members tapping Frank last and the pair goes to join the rest of Vos Wing at their table and Kim sits down in her chair next to Ryan.

Kim watches as the rest of the clutch was tapped happy, that not one wasn’t tapped into a Wing. She watches as Tavana announces the feast and Kim started eating talking to her Wing introducing her Birth-Mom, Sister, fiancé, Jeweler Friend, and other friends to the rest of their Wing.

Helen asks, “How are you coping Kim? I know you lost 10 of your Wing the last 2 Threadfalls.” Kim sighs and says, “With the help of Pernese versions of psychologists I’m learning to cope ok. You, Mary, Andy, Randy, Katie, Sky, Bill, Justin, Mike, and Frank were going to help me expand my Wing by 10 more Riders; but then with the loss of the 10 riders last fall the 10 of you are taking their places. Ryan has had a spot since I formed this Wing.”

Helen says, “I’m glad they are helping you cope; I know loss can be hard; but you said they flew with you since you formed Vos Wing.” Kim nods and says, “That’s why I didn’t try and cope with the loss on my own I sought out the Pernese form of psychologists as soon as I could.” Helen says, “There is no shame in seeking their help.”

Kim nods and says, “That’s what J’meson told me when I told him I sought out the help from them when he asked me how I was coping with the loss. I didn’t lose 11 those 10 who you 10 are replacing are the only 10 I have lost; I had made my Wing 1 shy when I chose those who would fly with me for Vos Wing when I graduated I wanted to ensure Ryan would have a spot on my Wing.”

Helen nods at her words and says, “Yeah you said during your first Threadfall only a few Dragons were injured and you hadn’t lost anyone.” Kim sighs and says, “The sad thing is 3 of the 10 Dragonriders who I lost during the last 2 Threadfalls were the first 3 injured during my very first Threadfall.”

Helen winces as those whose Dragons had been injured during Kim’s first fall were 3 of the 10 that had lost their lives this fall. Mary says, “I bet that’s why it’s harder on you.” Kim nods and says, “Sadly yes that’s why it’s harder on me.” Helen asks, “Has Aleth had a clutch yet?”

Kim shakes her head no and says, “No she hasn’t and I’m thankful as I’ve been hoping she wouldn’t until hopefully Ryan had impressed and his Dragon was old enough to chase her and thankfully she has waited. I am ready for it now in some sense in some sense I’m not ready either.”

Helen nods and says, “I can understand that, I’m not ready either for my Gold to rise, but I have no real choice.” Kim nods and says, “I can understand that. I hope you get a good guy when she does rise.” Helen nods at her words.


End file.
